Naruto: Rebirth
by Akuma-Kyuubi
Summary: [NaruSakuIno]...To understand the power inside him, Naruto must die. Will he take the risk and reach enlightenment? or will he be bound by his earthly bonds. Witness this young boys path as we see him rise from boy to legend.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

_**Prologue – Part I  
**_

(Authors Note: This is my first fic...go easy on me...please)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

The moon was bright that night, just like it was the night Kyuubi attacked Konoha. Deep in the forest of Konoha, human cries could be heard in the distance.

"Kill the DEMON! Kill the DEMON!" a drunken villager of Konoha repeated belligerently.

"Yea GET IT, GET IT!" another replied ominously.

Four drunken villagers from Konoha where kicking, punching and slashing with Kunai at a small sack about 4 feet in length. The sack was tied with a rope to keep whatever was inside from getting out. The bag seemed to move with every crushing blow and the cry of a human being could be heard from within… the voice sounding much like a small boy's.

"AAAHHHHHH! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!...cry…sob…sniff, ALL I WANTED WAS SOME FOOD!" the boy cried; scared, beaten, bleeding, hurting and hungry.

"Let's drown the bastard in the lake!" the one holding the Kunai said with a ferocity he himself had never heard before.

"Yeah, let's just kill the prick!" the one that was kicking him shot back.

All of the men nodded in agreement and picked up the sack containing the boy whom no one apparently wanted. They took a few steps over behind a couple of trees and some rather large boulders to come across a lake. The lake was about 100 feet long and 135ft wide. The men from the village of Konoha took one final look at each other and then tossed the sack into the lake, taking with it the boy held within. The boy would soon suffocate since the sack was now being rapidly filled with water. With the air gone and replaced with water, the boy let himself slip into the peaceful state known as unconsciousness.

The boy awoke to the sound of dripping water. His eyes steadily opened and his hair was soaked in water. He was lying on his side gradually lifting his head and body from the 4 inches of water on the ground. The blond boy looked down on his reflection in the water. He blinked twice in confusion and slowly got up. The boy was about 3 feet and 7 inches tall and had wild, spiky, blond hair and ocean-blue eyes. But the most peculiar thing about this young boy were the whisker-like birth marks on his cheeks. He wore a white T-shirt with an orange swirl in the middle and black long pants. He had black ninja sandals and white wrist-bands with a red kanji symbol for fire in the middle of them.

"What? Where… am I?" The boy squeaked from his lips.

This place was unfamiliar to him. It looked like some sort of sewer with dripping pipes. He heard a noise emanate from the corner of the room that caught his attention. The noise was unlike any he had heard before. It sounded fearsome, dark, vile, and monstrous. He was indeed terrified but for some reason unknown to him he felt himself drawn to it. Against his better judgment, the boy decided to walk towards the sound.

"Hello? I-is anybody there?" the boy called out, but there was no response.

He kept walking until he reached a rather large cage with the kanji symbol for seal embedded upon it. He looked inside the cage from a notable distance of about 40 ft. He couldn't see anything inside the cage because it was so dark… but not just any darkness, it was pitch black.

"Hello?" the boy questioned yet again, feeling very nervous about the situation.

This time he was met with a pair of eyes that seemed as big as he was. They were blood red and had slit pupils, making the eyes have a rather feral look. The figure looked down from the shadows within the cage and stared at the boy. Utter silence was filled the room, and the boy was now petrified to speak. He also found himself unable to run away from the monster that lay before him. His mind told him to run away as fast as he could, but his body would not respond.

"**YOU!**" the creature within the cage growled at the young boy, its red eyes narrowing in visible anger. The creature also bared its large sharp teeth, which were the size of the boy's arm. "**WHAT DO YOU WANT?**"

The boy couldn't bring himself to answer. He was so mortified by the creature's presence that he couldn't even begin to from words.

"**WELL?**" the creature snarled questioningly. As the creature said this, an overbearing darkness started to fall from, what seemed, out of nowhere. Whatever creature was inside the cage quickly took notice.

The boy snapped from his stupor and noticed the coming darkness as well. "What? What the heck is going on!" he yelled in confusion.

"**AH! SO IT CAN SPEAK!"** the creature said with a hint of amusement in its voice. "**AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T HAVE A BACKBONE TO COMPLIMENT YOUR SMELL OF FEAR AND UTTER LOOK OF STUPIDITY.**"

Something sparked inside the boy. He felt very angry, no, infuriated at this thing, whatever the hell the "thing" was. He would not be disrespected by this creature that wouldn't even come out of its own cage. He felt all of his fear leave him and summoned up all of his courage and spoke again.

"JUST WHO IN THE 7 HELLS DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE FUCKING GODZILLA! NO ONE DISRESPECTS ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

"**HAHAHAHAHA! THAT REMAINS TO BE PROVEN LITTLE ONE. YOU'RE A RATHER INTERESTING SPECIMEN... WHAT'S YOUR NAME KID?"** the creature questioned.

"I'm UZUMAKI NARUTO" the boy replied still staring straight into the eyes of the beast within the cage.

The creature narrowed its eyes at Naruto and immersed itself within the cerulean eyes of the boy. It was somewhat impressed. The boy had been emanating pure fear only a few minutes ago, and now there was no sign of it. The boy was either truly unafraid, or very good at hiding it. The creature approached the bars of the cage and slowly walked out of the shadows. As his body leaves the shadows, Naruto can finally see the shape of this caged beast. Naruto was now staring at a rather large fox with nine tails behind it.

"K-Kyuubi?" Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized the Legendary demon that stood before him.

Kyuubi smirked at the boy, "**I SEE MY…REPUTATION PROCEEDS ME**" he said rather proudly. "**TELL ME, HOW OLD ARE YOU KID?**"

Naruto stood once again fearless at the nine-tailed fox demon and responded in a loud voice , "SIX AND HALF!...WHATS IT TO YOU, FUR BALL?"

"**HUMPH! YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR TONGUE BOY. YOU'VE GOT GUTS KID, BUT THEY AIN'T ENOUPH FOR WHAT'S HAPPENNING TO US!**" Kyuubi replied with a smirk.

"Us? What do you mean us?" Naruto was both confused and rather pleased at the Kyuubi's statement. He was standing in front of the demon of all demons and was actually getting praised, however small, by him.

"**YES, US. YOU AND I ARE CONNECTED FOR BETTER OR WORSE, UNFORTUNATELY,**" he said rather displeased at the fact. Kyuubi took one last look at Naruto just to see the courage in his eyes. '**HMMM... THIS KID, HE HAS SOMETHING… DIFFERENT THAN ANY HUMAN I HAVE EVER SEEN. MAYBE IT'S JUST ME, BUT THIS KID IS VERY INTRUIGING. I COULD HAVE SOME FUN WITH HIM… FOR THE TIME BEING…**' The century old demon thought to himself in amusement.

Naruto was beginning to lose his patience with the demon. He yelled out to his tenant, "Hey! Are ya going to tell me what's going on or what!" The demon-fox looked at the boy and gave a malicious grin, showing of all of his pearly whites. Naruto stood his ground but very slowly started to falter.

"**LISTEN UP KID! WHETHER WE LIKE IT OR NOT, WE'RE STUCK TOGETHER FOR THE MOMENT, SEEING AS I DON'T THINK YOU WISH TO DIE HERE. I'LL GIVE YOU A SMALL AMOUNT OF MY POWER, AND IN RETURN YOU'LL GET US OUT OF HERE. AS FOR YOUR QUESTION, I'LL ANSWER IT THE NEXT TIME WE SPEAK." **Having said that, Kyuubi prepared to leak some of his chakra to his jailor.

Naruto was confused and prepared to say a few words. Thy never came out because he noticed red energy, almost like an alive mist, swirling around himself. He then began to feel something he never could before. Something great something powerful, something… primal. He closed his eyes in bliss and awoke within the sack, once again feeling himself drown in the water and darkness. He closed his eyes and instinctively gathered the nine-tails's chakra. His entire body was resonating and red flames burst through the sack. His whisker-like birth marks had become more defined, now almost like tiger stripes. His hands were now claws and his hair was more wild than it had been a short while ago. His mouth now bared large fangs. He narrowed his eyes and opened them to reveal a pair of ruby red eyes with slits for pupils.

As the villagers were about to make their way back to Konoha, the one that had slashed Naruto with the Kunai looked back and noticed a faint red glow emanating from the center of the lake.

"Hey guys, look at that!" He almost shouted, attracting the attention of his other three companions.

"Hmm…? What the hell is that?" another questioned as he looked at the lake as well.

At that moment, a light tremor began to shake the area where they stood. The four men looked at each other and began to stare at the lake. As they did, a red sphere emerged from the water, causing the surrounding water to create whirlpools, rough waves, and cyclones. The sphere stood on the surface of the water and steadily made its way towards the edge of the lake. It reached land and then it subsided, revealing a large fox-like shroud with nine tails. The four men, now fully sober from their previous drunkenness, stared at the shroud in fear.

fear at what they saw.

They turned tail and ran faster than humanly possible back to their beloved Konoha. When the men where out of sight the sphere died down revealing the body of the six year old Naruto Uzumaki. In an instant, he disappeared from sight to reappear in his apartment only moments later.

The flames making the shroud die down and dispersed into the air, leaving a weakened Naruto on the floor of his house. Back to normal, dried and healed from his previous torture, he once again drifted into unconsciousness.

(Authors note: ...well what do you guys think? I don't care if people flame i just want your honest opinions)


	2. Chapter 2: Seed Planted

(Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews, I was actually not expecting so many positive one…scratches the back of his head sheepishly I can only hope that I will continue to please the people that read the story.

Disclaimer: I **_still_** don't own Naruto

Small recap: Naruto gets abused n' tossed in to a lake, Naruto meets Kyuubi, Kyuubi wants to live so he gives Naruto a very microscopic sample of his power, Naruto pops out of lake and villagers shit their pants and run away, Naruto then teleports to his home…and that's were we left off…I think?

Chapter 2: Seeds Planted

The four men now exhausted from all the running came upon the gates of Konoha. One chunin guarding the entrance to the gate seemed to notice the men's discomfort and asked them about it.

"Geez you guys ok? You look like you saw a ghost?" the chunin with long shoulder length light grey hair said.

The men catching their breath unable to speak where grasping the situation and trying to put it in to words, finally the one who seemed to be the leader (the one with the Kunai) spoke.

"N….N…NO GHOST…BUT…FOX DEMON!...RELEASED…HEADING THIS WAY!" he said as he and his companions collapsed to the ground gasping for breath, Both of the chunins eyes almost popped out of their sockets hearing this statement, in fear of another possible Kyuubi attack on the village of Konoha.

"Mizuki I'll go and inform Hokage-sama you stay here and watch over them" the chunin with a scar stretching horizontally from left to the right side of his face just below his eye said. Mizuki turned to his companion "NO! I'll go I'm a lot faster than you Iruka" with that Mizuki leapt from rooftop to rooftop towards the Hokage tower not even giving Iruka a chance to protest.

Mizuki sped to the Hokage tower muttering curses under his breath "Damn fox-brat, had we done like I said all those years ago we probably wouldn't have this problem in the first place."

:FLASHBACK:

"Hokage-sama we should KILL! The DEMON! Now that he's asleep and vulnerable!" said a young Mizuki.

The Sandaime Hokage was shocked at the young genin that stood before him, yet he understood why he said it. "No! I cannot allow you or any one to do such a thing to this boy, it is the Yondaime's whish that this boy be treated as a hero in this village." The Sandaime Hokage said in a strick tone to Mizuki.

:END FLASHBACK:

"HUMP!...what ever, SOON! I will get what I came for…I just need to bide my time until the right opportunity presents it self." Mizuki said with a vile tone in his voice. Mizuki reached Hokage tower and made his way to the Sandaime's office. He reached for the doorknob and opened it. There stood the Hokage staring in to the night sky

"Hokage-sama we have a problem it seems there are four villagers claming to have seen the Kyuubi not far from the vicinity of Konoha" Mizuki spoke up.

The Hokage turned almost immediately after he heard such a thing, eyes visibly wide. "WHAT!...this is not good…not good at all…gather as many ninjas as possible and meet me on the roof of the Hokage tower" he said eyes serious and commanding tone at his disposal.

"I don't think that will be necessary Hokage-sama" a voice from behind Mizuki emanated. Both Mizuki and the Sandaime looked at the new presence in the room. "Iruka?...if you're here then who's" Mizuki was cut off by Iruka " I was lucky that Ibiki came when he did so I had him question them and he came to the conclusion it was nothing more than illusions caused by their drinking…I left Ibiki guarding the gate wile I came to inform both you and Hokage-sama" Iruka said with comfort in his voice.

"Well that is most pleasing news…for a moment there I thought I would have to do the same as the Yondaime" the Sandaime said with a relief tone in his voice and smile in his face. "We should get back to our post Mizuki and let the Hokage tend to his duties for the rest of the night" Iruka said with relief in his voice.

Both Chunins parted from the Hokage tower leaving for their guard duty.

'Hmm…Naruto…I hope that in time you will be accepted in to this village' the Sandaime thought very sadly for who, in his eyes was the town hero.

Naruto once again awoke up groggy in the vicinity of the cage were Kyuubi resides. He decided he needed answers from him and now was the time to ask the questions he has been thinking. He stood up with determination emanating from him, he clenched his fist and spoke.

"HEY! Fur ball talk to me…hello?...are you in there?"

Just then out of the shadows Kyuubi approached the bars of his prison and looked down at what was making all that noise. He stared at him eyes narrowed not in anger but in amusement.

"**HMMM…GEESH YOU ARE WEAK…A LITTLE TASTE OF POWER AND YOUR BODY CAN'T TAKE IT. I ADMIT I KNEW YOUR BODY COULDN'T TAKE A LOT OF PUNISHMENT FROM MY CHAKRA BUT DAMN…YOU NEED TO TOUPHEN UP KID OTHERWISE YOU AS WELL AS I WILL BE SCREWD.**" The fox said in all seriousness with his eyes closed.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore he was pissed, more pissed than any moment of his life. The fox looked at his expression and boomed in laughter as a blood red Naruto decided to yell his argument.

"LISTEN YOU! I DON'T CARE IF YOU REALLY ARE KYUUBI I WHANT ANSWERS AND I WHAN'EM NOW!" he yelled in anger.

Kyuubi was beginning to actually take interest in Naruto, for no human not even the Yondaime the very person who trapped him in this god forsaken cage would do what Naruto just did. Kyuubi smiled showing his pearly whites again and spoke.

"**KID YOU AND I ARE CONNECTED TO EACH OTHER BECAUSE I EXIST IN YOUR BODY, FOREVER SEALED**" said Kyuubi awaighting Naruto's reaction to this new information.

Naruto was both shocked and confused and it was evident in the look he was giving the Kyuubi. "So that means that you and I share my body?" questioned Naruto.

"**HUMPH, THAT WOULD BE A GOOD DREAM NOW WOULDN'T IT BUT NO NOT EXACTLY, I LIVE IN YOUR BODY YES…AND UNFORTUNATELY I CAN'T CONTROL IT…HOW EVER, SHOULD YOU USE MY POWER IF AND WHEN I ALLOW YOU TO THEN YOU WOULD BE SURCOMED TO RAW INSTINCTS, THAT AND AN OVEREXURCION OF MY CHAKRA WILL EVEDENTLY START TO DAMAGE THE BODY…SO FOR MY SAKE KEEP OUR BODY IN GOOD HEALTH, I WANA LIVE LONG ENOUPH TO FIND A WAY AOUTA HEAR.**" the Kyuubi replied not really expecting him to grasp all of it considering he was just six.

Naruto took this information and pondered a little. Naruto let out a sign and was about to ask the Kyuubi another question. As he was about to ask he smirked and closed his eyes as he started recollecting a memory with the only person in the village that treated him like a human being.

:FLASHBACK:

Naruto was taking a walk down the village road not paying attention to all the glares the villagers were giving him. He started feeling hungry so he went to a local sushi bar. The restaurant owner was plenty pissed that Naruto seemed to be there and yelled at him to leave.

"HEY! Get the hell out a here kid we don't and won't serve your kind!" the owner yelled.

"But…I have money I can pay for food…please mister all I ask is a small meal" Naruto begged. The restaurant owner took several pots and pans and stated throwing them at Naruto, hitting him in all directions of his body. Naruto made a brake for the door as several pots and pans hit his head along the way out. He ran as fast as he could and made it behind a large tower, with a large public garden. He hid behind a tree and started crying.

"Why…Why do the people of this town hate me?...sniff..sniff…all I wana do is live in peace, can't I have that." He whispered to himself.

"I'm sorry for the way they treat you young one" a soothing voice came from behind Naruto. In an instant Naruto turned around hands lifted up in protection almost reflexively weighting for some form of punishment, but none ever came instead in its place a warm hand ruffled through his blond hair. He looked up and stared in confusion to see an old man with a hat and the kanji symbol for fire on the middle, he wore a white cloak and on the back it said "HOKAGE" really big.

"…sniff…sniff…w-who are you?" Naruto asked confused as this person seemed to treat him for the most part well.

The man looked at Naruto with kindness in his eyes and sorrow in his heart. "I am the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha" he spoke. He looked in to Naruto's cerulean eyes and smiled "I am the village leader; I try to help every one in the village, come take a walk with me Naruto-kun"

Naruto stood eyes wide open as to this kind stranger "…Ha-Hai" he said as he nodded.

"Naruto…people can be forgiving they just need time. Smile and live in the future instead of dwelling in the past." The Sandaime said.

"Live in the moment but learn from past mistakes as they may help to better the moments one has in life" he smiled and looked down at the young boy.

"Tell me what is it you want to be when you grow up Naruto?" the Hokage asked.

Naruto squinted his eyes a little and appeared to be concentrating "Ya know I never really thought about it…can you tell me what Hokage means?"

The older man smiled at the question "Well Hokage means that you are the strongest ninja in the village, it means you are responsible for the lives of everyone in the village, you must watch over them, you must help them and above all you must protect them with your very own life if necessary" he said with a smile on his face.

Naruto took this all in very carefully; it was then that he noticed a person was crying near the fountain of the garden. He looked to see who it was and noticed a girl with shoulder length pink hair tied with a red ribbon and pretty plane red shirt and blue jeans was sitting on the edge of a fountain in the middle of the garden.

"…sob…sniff…sniff…why can't they just leave me alone…my forehead isn't that big…all I want is for them not to pick on me…I want to have REAL friends" she whispered to her self.

Naruto heard her and realized she needed a person to comfort her more than he did right now. "Hey old man you should go talk with her she seems lonely" Naruto said with sadness for her in his voice.

"I'm sorry but this little leaf will have to find its own way, sometimes it is necessary for people to fined their own path" he said with a sad look in his eye.

Naruto stuck his chest out narrowed his eyes and said "WHAT? What kind of Hokage are you? If I was Hokage….If I was Hokage I would defiantly help every one, I would tell her not to worry" he said in a daringly high pitched voice.

The old man smiled at the young boy "So. You're saying that you can do a better job at Hokage than I?" "DAMD RIGHT I CAN!" Naruto yelled. The Sandaime spoke with a smile on his face "Well then go and comfort her"

Naruto almost swallowed his tongue when he heard that but none the less walked to the pink haired girl and took her hand in his. She seemed a bit afraid at first but then he smiled at her "don't worry what ever it is it'll turn out ok" he gave one of his trademark fox grins and turned around about to leave. She stopped him and made him turned around she lunged at him and embraced him in a hug; he was stunned at her actions and didn't know what to do so he stood there. "Thank you" she whispered in to his ear as her emerald green met his cerulean blue. She let go of him and sat back at the fountain were he found her. Naruto walked back to where the Hokage stood and looked at the old man a little confused at her actions yet smiled like never before.

The old man chuckled amusingly at Naruto's little display "Perhaps you should become a ninja and train hard so one day you too can dawn the title of Hokage?" the Sandaime said jokingly. Naruto stood there and realized something he looked at her smiling as a blond haired girl with a yellow dress and black pants was now talking to her and laughing with her. Naruto smiled at the two seeming friends. He walked back and introduced himself to her as well. He closed his eyes and gave yet another fox like grin with his hands on the back of his head sheepishly and spoke.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto…what's yours?". The blond girl smiled at him "Yamanaka Ino…nice to meet you, this is my new friend Sakura" Sakura smiled and spoke "Hi…Haruno Sakura". Just as they made introductions the girls parents called to them to leave the garden.

"Ino time to go we need to get some things from the super market on our way home" the mother of said girl called. "Okay mom on my way" Ino turned to her new found friends with a smile "Sorry guys I gota go". Just then Sakura's mother called "Sakura, Honey its time to go we need to get some herbs for papa" Miss Haruno called to her daughter. Sakura bowed to her friends and spoke "Looks like I gota go too, well C'ya".

With that both girls were gone and Naruto yet again walked bake to the Sandaime. Naruto clenched his fists, grinded his teeth and narrowed his eyes 'for them I will become the best Hokage so that no one especially not them will ever get hurt, by anything or any one, these are my precious people' he thought. He turned to the Hokage then smiled at the old man that in tern gave him the same reaction from the Hokage of the village.

"Sounds like a plan Oji-san, See ya in 10 to 12 years then" Naruto spoke with a smile. The Sandaime looked at Naruto rather puzzled and amused at the nick name he was just given "What sounds like a plan?" he questioned.

Naruto looked at the Sandaime and smiled eyes closed and hands on the back of his head "Becoming Hokage of course!" he said rather bluntly. The Sandaime chuckled once again and looked at Naruto "Well then I guess I should enroll you in the academy in a few years then…and perhaps I could give you a scroll that way you could start practicing on certain things".

Naruto looked up at his newly appointed Oji-san and gave a goofy looking smile that read "_Really!_" with that Naruto hugged the Sandaime in blissful glee.

: END FLASHBACK:

Naruto stared in to the eyes of the fox and spoke "This power of yours…IF I'm strong enough…would I be able to call it when ever I need it?"

The Kyuubi narrowed its eyes to study Naruto further then smiled "**ONLY WHEN I SEE FIT TO GIVE IT TO YOU!**" Naruto summoned all of his willpower and courage and started walking closer to the cage. He made his way to it now close to 20ft; soon he was no more than a breath a way from the cage. He stared straight in to Kyuubi's eyes and walked inside the cage (the bars are big enough to hold Kyuubi in but are so big Naruto can squeeze right through). Kyuubi was taken aback by this he lifted his fury brow in shock and amusement.

"**YOU NOW I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW AND THEN THERE WOULD BE ONLY ONE CONSIOUSNESS IN THIS BODY!**" he said ever so menacingly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes even further and smirked "You could try…but you'll fail because you're looking at the future Hokage of the Hidden Village of Konoha!" Naruto said with new found fervor and determination.

Kyuubi snickered and roared louder than anything Naruto had ever heard in his life but he stood his ground, for Naruto couldn't loose, not here not now and certainly not to this demon. Naruto thought 'there's no way in hell I'm gona let this thing beat me I'm gona survive…for them' with that in mind Naruto's body generated blue flames that illuminated a very small portion of the Kyuubi's cell.

Kyuubi growled bearing its large fangs "**YOU'R EITHER STUPIDE OR HAVE A DEATH WISH…**" he snarled. In all honesty Kyuubi was beginning to like this kid; he showed no fear what so ever and by the analysis of his chakra Kyuubi was quite impressed with his power for a six year old he already had a large portion of chakra all by his lonesome with out Kyuubi's own to add, though it wasn't like it was Kage-level chakra but still impressive for his age.

"I don't plan to die pall, I plan…to WIN!" Naruto said in confidence.

"**SEE YA AT THE FUNERAL KID HAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" with that Kyuubi lunged at him with monstrous speed and opened his mouth wide for a Naruto appetizer.

Utter silence.

Kyuubi never really intended on eating the boy but what he saw or rather didn't see was completely beyond his understanding. The boy was gone nowhere to be seen, just then he felt something on his head Kyuubi thought '**NO WAY THIS KID MOVED THAT! QUICK?...HOW?...UNLESS…HIS BLOODLINE LIMITE?…HAHAHAHAH THIS IS GETTING MORE INTERESTING BY THE MINUTE**'he used one of his tails to grab an exhausted Naruto sleeping on his head. The Kyuubi smirked at his now sleeping jailor. He used his red chakra and created a bed for the boy and placed him on it.

"**NARUTO UZUMAKI EH? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…THIS WILL BE INTERESTIN INDEED FOR NOW SLEEP WELL WHEN YOU WAKE I WILL BE THE ONE TO TEACH YOU, I WILL BE THE ONE TO INSTRUCT YOU AND I WILL BE THE ONE TO MOLD YOU**" Kyuubi smirked and evil smile and yet it had (though its atomically small) happiness and satisfaction. What ever the Kyuubi was planning only he knew, all that was certain was that it involved Naruto.

With that Kyuubi settled in the back of its cage once again in darkness and drifting of in to slumber.


	3. Chapter 3: Progression

(A/N: I'm sorry for the lack of editing on the last chapter…but…to be blunt I suck at editing stuff, and my previous editor took three weeks to give me back my first chapter, again sorry for the inconvenience.)

Edited by: causeiambetta

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but I can always **_dream_**…right?

Prologue part III – Final chapter to the prologue

Recap: Naruto confronts Kyuubi in cage, Kyuubi starts to like Naruto a little more, Villagers tell Iruka and Mizuki nine-tails is loose, both Chunins shit in their pants and Mizuki leaves for hokage tower, Hokage shits in his pants till Iruka tells him Villagers are drunk….and did I mention Naruto used his Bloodline ability subconsciously against Kyuubi….I think that's about it….

Chapter 3: Progression

---------------------------------------3 years later------------------------------------------------------

It was a rainy day in Konoha today, but that didn't stop a certain blond boy with a familiar orange n' blue jump suite from enjoying the site of the village from the Hokage monument. There he was sitting on top of the Yondaime's head getting all wet from the rain and contemplating whether or not to go train in his usual spot or enjoy the day sitting home reading a jutsu scroll the Sandaime gave him. He decided on the later, so he stood up proud and overlooked the village with a genuine smile on his face. He closed his baby blue eyes and took in the scent of _his _village and let a loud sign out and started on his way to his apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Farther away from the hokage monument in a rather well established flower shop a young girl with short blond hair and light blue-grey eyes no older than nine stood with her mother at the front desk. The mother, who had purple hair and grey eyes and looked no older than 28 was reading a list of things for the store. Checking off things that were already in stock, she came a cross an item that she did not have. The mother wore a beautiful blue long sleeved shirt with tulips painted all around the shirt, she also wore a white long skirt that came down just a little above her calves with a red rose design. The young girl wore a yellow shirt with a daisy design on the upper left side of the shirt and blue jeans and sandals (normal ones) with an exotic blue flower design. The young girl was reading a flower catalog from her mother's store and was rather bored out of her skull from doing absolutely nothing the entire day. She was praying to Kami for anything to happen just to get her to do SOMETHING.

It seemed like Ino Yamanaka's prayers were answered because at that precise moment her mother called for her to do something.

"Ino-chan, I need a favor from you" Miss Yamanaka asked her daughter rather plainly. Ino took her eyes of the catalog and faced her mother with a smile on her face that said '_Thank KAMI_'

"Yeah, kaasan? What is it?" Ino said with anticipation clearly written all over her face.

"Ino-chan I need you to order for delivery some fertilizer from Mr. Mazakishi, we ran out so I need you to go get some" Miss Yamanaka explained to her daughter.

Ino took a step back with a look of horror on her face 'ahhh I can't believe this…well at least I'll be getting out of the shop for a while' Just as Ino finished her thought the bell above the door rang signifying a costumer just entered the shop. Miss Yamanaka and Ino looked at the new body grazing their floor. Ino shook of her slight disgust at the task at hand and wore a smile on her face, for it was her best friend Sakura.

The pink haired girl closed her red umbrella and looked at her blond haired friend with a smile of joy. Sakura graced the shop with her dark pink raincoat and matching rain boots. "Hey Ino, Miss Yamanaka how are things in the shop today?" Sakura asked smiling even wider at them. "Things are fine here…right mom!" Ino spoke up eyes closed in happiness. "Hai" was Miss Yamanaka's response "Sakura, how's your tousan and kaasan?" Miss Yamanaka asked delighted to see one of Ino's friends. "Their fine, a little worried that I start ninja school in one more year…well at least kaasan is. Tousan is mixed feelings about it" Sakura spoke.

Ino was getting ready to head out as she wore her purple raincoat as well as the matching boots to go with it. Ino looked at Sakura as she and her mother were having a conversation and walked to her friends' side. Ino broke the conversation Sakura and her mother was having so she and her friend would leave sooner. Sakura noticed Ino's new attire and raised an eyebrow. "Come on I'm leaving to do something's and your come n' with…ok" Ino spoke in a mock commanding tone. Sakura smiled and nodded once again drawing her umbrella over her head as they both walked out of the flower shop, speaking of their 'Mission' to get some fertilizer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto made a pit stop at Ichiraku's ramen stand. All drenched from the still poring rain he began to converse with the old man running the stand.

"Hey old man can I have the usual miso ramen please" Naruto said with joy in his voice and a gleam in his eyes. The old man had a soft spot for Naruto he had seen the way villagers treat him and felt terrible for him so when he saw Naruto with a grin on his face he felt better though a little worried seeing as Naruto was wet from the rain. "ONE MISO RAMEN COMEN RIGHT UP FOR MY NUMBER ONE FAVORITE COSTUMER" the old man shouted with joy.

A young girl with long gorgeous brown hair no older then 13 came from the back door of the stand in wonder as to who this number one costumer could be, for she has heard so much about this poor boy she wanted to see him for her self. She took a look at the blond sitting in one of the stools and examined him. She took a look at his short spiky golden hair, his beautiful cerulean eyes and the most noticeable his whisker-like birth marks on his cheeks. She felt like he was an adorable plushy and fell in love with him, however, his eating habits could use some fine tuning.

"Is this the number one costumer you keep talking about tousan?" she asked her father. "Oh, Ayame nice of you to come out and see your tousan at work" the old man said with a smile grazing his lips. "Ayame please go inside and get him a towel he's drenched" old man Ichiraku asked his daughter with a kind smile like he always has.

"Hai!" Ayame said bowing her head just a little leaving to get the towel.

Just as Ayame came back with the towel she turned to look at the blonde that was sitting on the stool of the little shack only to see some money and an empty bowl greeting her. "Hey tousan he's gone!" Ayame gasped, "hmm…well I'll be I've never seen him eat n' leave as fast as he just did…hmm guess he must have had something to do today" the old man at Ichiraku's ramen bar said. Ayame was a tad bit disappointed because she only took a glimpse at him, however, she will be ever vigilant of him from now on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain subsided and Sakura and Ino had just finished with Miss Yamanaka's request and started walking home with the receipt of not only Miss Yamanaka's fertilizer but of some groceries Ino saw fit to buy. Four shadows spying on the girls were preparing something from the darkness of the ally way the girls were coming up on. As they were passing the ally way a pair of hands reached out and grabbed both girls' pulling them in to the darkness.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH" Ino and Sakura screamed at the top of their lungs only to be heard by no one. The allay way was rather narrow, dark and damp. The rain made it look even worse with an inch of water on the ally floor. Ino closed her eyes holding back the tears while Sakura closed hers and started to visibly cry. The man took them by the hands again and pinned them to one of the walls of the ally. Taking out a Kunai he pressed it against Ino's throat and took hold of Sakura by the neck. To say that both girls were frightened was an understatement, they were terrified. Never had they thought this would happen in there wildest dreams.

The man pressed hard on the Kunai and tightened his grip around Sakura's neck. "Hey girls just give me all you got and maybe I won't ki-oouf" The assailant never finished his sentence for he found himself kissing the dirty floor of the ally way releasing the girls of the hold he held them in. The girls fell to the floor gasping for breath and dear life. Sakura and Ino both took their gaze from the floor and turned it to the young boy standing in front of them.

The girls seem to recognize him as both of their eyes widened in shock but couldn't put their finger on it as his back was turned to them. He spoke "Leave now!...please" concern evident in his tone. Both girls turned to look at each other with shocked and fretful looks in their eyes and then turned their attention towards the boy again.

The man that was knocked down slowly got back up and stared at the boy. He was outraged to say the least for it was none other than the Kyuubi container himself that opposed him. "YOU!" he exclaimed to the young boy as he narrowed his eyes making a piercing glare at him.

Naruto kept his eyes on the man and once again spoke "Please…leave you two, it's not safe…I can handle this guy" He spoke reassuringly. Both girls nodded and stood up "Don't worry we'll be back with some help" proclaimed Sakura with determination. "Yea just hang in there" Ino spoke trying to sound confident in his ability to stay alive long enough for help to arrive. Turning around making their way in haste towards the flower shop both girls realized they didn't get a good glimpse at the boy, all they knew was had loose blond hair and sported an orange and blue jump suite.

The older man now recognizing who Naruto is stepped out of the shadows and smirked "Now I'll have the great pleasure of finishing what me n' the boys started years ago" he hissed with a venomous killer intent. Naruto pushed aside his hair which was falling over his eyes due to the rain and raised an eyebrow in confusion, for he didn't now what the man was talking about. The man seemed to notice Naruto's confusion as the smirk left his mouth; he spoke "What? You don't remember…it was you who came out of the lake, it was you who caused me n' my buddy's to look like idiots and it was _YOU_ who killed our other friend Akumoishi and my brother Shaiyo 9 years ago!" Pained by the memory of his loss he gave a venomous glare at Naruto. Naruto widened his eyes as he vaguely recalled the incident 3 years ago.

Naruto scratched his head in confusion "I remember you now…but...as far as I can remember I didn't kill anybody…and…if it was nine years ago…then, I was just a baby and couldn't really do anything?" Naruto stated facts solemnly. The man went in to a rage and started yelling blood visibly rushing to his head as he spoke in anger " YOU WERE IN A DIFFERENT FORM, YOU SHOWED YOUR TRUE COLORS WHEN YOU ATTACKED DEMON!" finishing his words with a drawn kunai. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him and then took a battle stance. The man chuckled evilly at the boys antics "Looks like someone likes to play Ninja…well _we'll_ fix that right up won't _we_ boys?" as than man spoke three figures seemed to manifest from the very shadows of the ally. Naruto recognized them now; they were the ones who almost killed him three years ago.

"Look pal just because I have something bad inside of me doesn't mean-" Naruto spoke trying to tell them the difference between being the Kyuubi and being the container but was abruptly cut off. "YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A MONSTER ALWAYS HAVE BEEN ALWAYS WILL BE!...C'MON GUYS LETS JUST KILL HIM AND DUMP HIS BODY IN THE PARK FOR THE _OTHER_ ANIMALS TO FEED OF OFF!" with that all the men charged head on towards the orange wearing would be ninja.

----------------------------------------Yamanaka Flower shop---------------------------------------

Ino and Sakura almost ripped the door off its hinges as they both stormed into the shop kneeling down on the floor gasping for breath. Miss Yamanaka came to see what the commotion was was all about and was stunned to see both girls almost suffering from lack of air. "KAASAN…WE NEED TOUSAN…IT'S AN EMERGANCY!" Ino huffed between breaths. "PLEASE…HE NEEDS HELP…" Sakura added imitating Ino's actions. At this point Miss Yamanaka was lost in translation as she gave both girls a worried look and called in Inoichi, Ino's father from the back "Inoichi! Come quick!" she shot out to her husband. Inoichi entered the room he had long blond hair mounted on a high ponytail and a regular jonin uniform with an unzipped jacket, he had ocean blue eyes and pale skin.

Inoichi looked at Megumi, Ino's mother with confusion and then turned to Ino with the same look, then once again to Megumi. "What is Megumi?...did that travel agent came by again cause I told him not to-" Inoichi was cut of by a desperate Ino with a worried Sakura by her side "Tousan a boy's in trouble and he NEEDS help please hurry n' follow me" Ino and Sakura stormed out the flower shop leaving Inoichi and Megumi wide eyed. Inoichi was quick to jump over the counter and follow the girls leaving Megumi all alone in the shop to worry for them.

------------------------------------The Dark Ally Way------------------------------------------------

Inoichi and the girls made their way to the ally but to the girls surprise they found the man that assaulted them along with three others laying on the ground unconscious. Inoichi bent down to examine them.

"Hmm….well who ever did this knows some type of taijutsu, but not much…probably a fresh out of the academy genin" Inoichi said a bit unimpressed. He looked at the girls who were rather confused but at the same time they felt a little better in thinking that it was _him_ who defeated these men instead of the other way around. Inoichi walked to the girls "Now care to tell me the full story seeing as the bad guys are taken care of?" he said curiosity getting the best of him. Ino and Sakura explained their previous troubles with the now unconscious man and how a blond boy in an orange jump suite bought them time to escape.

Inoichi smiled at the description of their savior and inwardly thought 'well Yondaime…it seems your legacy will do great things in the future'. Ino noticed her dads grin "Hey tousan what's so funny?" she asked with an annoyed look.

Sakura too noticed and nodded her head in accordance to Ino's question. Inoichi was dropped out of his thoughts and waved his hands dismissively at the two girls and spoke "I want you two to go to the Uchiha district and gather the police force over here so these men can go to jail, I'll stay here so they don't get any ideas about skipping out on jail time…Okay?" he said grinning to them.

Both girls nodded and left for the Uchiha district. Inoichi then turned around and examined the are noticing blood splatters all over the far left side of the wall and some minor ones on the floor along with kunai 'well that's wired…there's several kunai on the floor with blood on them…but not cuts or grazes on the body's…perhaps the boy was more injured than initially assessed. I just hope he's ok…he's gona be leading a ruff life' Inoichi thought.

---------------------------------Naruto's Raggedy Ass Apartment----------------------------------

Naruto opened the door to his apartment rather sluggishly and then closed it on his way to his room. Once there he took of his orange jacket and white shirt and threw them in the garbage 'Damn it!...my favorite jacket is all torn up from a fucking kunai…on top of that it has an irremovable blood stain...looks like its back to wearing my black shirt' Naruto thought as he pulled out some fresh under ware and his pajamas from the closet. He entered his bathroom and took a shower.

About 15 minutes later he opened the door of his bathroom leading to his room, he was exhausted and so he jumped on his bed with his doggy cape and pajamas which were three sizes bigger and instantly fell a sleep.

-------------------------------------Naruto's Mindscape---------------------------------------------

Naruto had woken to the sound of dripping pips and realized instantly where he was, so he made the trek to his tenants' lair.

"Hey fox! You in there?" Naruto called out to the cage in front of him. With in the cage a pair of blood red eyes with slits shot out and looked at him. An evil grin could be seen from with in the cage as the demon fox showed off his pearly whites.

"**AAAHH…THE PRODIGAL SON RETURNS…TIME FOR YOUR NEXT LESSON…**"

-----------------------------------------------One year later-------------------------------------------

It was Sakura and Ino's first day at the academy and they were nervous. Sakura was visibly shaking in her new red dress with blue ninja sandals wile Ino kept fidgeting in her purple top and mini skirt also sporting blue ninja sandals. They had gotten the room number they were going to be in and found out they were going to the same one and both were very happy with the turn out.

"Well here it is room 120" Ino said with an open yet nervous smile. Sakura looked at Ino and did a heavy gulp "he he, yea…well guess we better go in…huh." "Yup…guess we better go in" Ino said as she reached for the door and opened it revealing the class room and several students already inside. They walked in took their surroundings and made their way to two empty seats. 20 minutes went by and now the class was getting full, just then the door opened to reveal what the girls believed to be their instructor. The man who entered the room wore a chunin uniform and had shoulder length brown hair tied messily in a high ponytail. They also noticed a wide horizontal scar across his face.

The man sat down on his chair in front of the class waiting for time to pass so he could start his lesson. As the chunin studied his students the door opened once again to reveal a raven haired young boy with a black shirt and a fan insignia on the back and white short pants with blue ninja sandals and a few books in his hands walked in. The chunin examined him closely before returning his gaze at a list of names.

All at once the female body of the class turned their gaze towards the young man that walked in instantly had hearts on were their eyes should be. Sakura smiled at the young man and found her self blushing, she looked at Ino who also was smiling at him and sporting a blush of her own. Ino then turned to Sakura and who stared at her and then both girls took their gaze off each other and back at the boy.

The boy took a seat in the very front of the class and waited patiently for the class to start. 10 minutes passed and it was time to start, the chunin stood up from his chair and walked in front of the class to great them. He smiled at them and spoke "My names Iruka Umino you may call me Iruka-sensei and today well start by-" just as Iruka was about to explain himself to the class he could hear a loud scream coming from the window as did all the students so the all turned to investigate the commotion.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, CRAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" was all that was hears before a loud crash was heard and a figure was sent flaying in to the room shattering glass everywhere. Iruka saw a young boy dressed in a black shirt with an orange swirl in front and orange pants with black ninja sandals as well as orange wrist bands with the kanji symbol for fire in black. He stood up, sporting a goofy grin and spoke "Sorry I'm late but…ya see there was this bird and-" he was cut off by Iruka who all but exploded in annoyance and anger. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU…YOU DO KNOW PEOPLE COME IN THROUGH THE FRONT DOOR RIGHT!" "Well yea but...the bird-" Naruto spoke trying to explain but was cut off yet again by Iruka who took in a heavy breath and then spoke "just take a seat wile I call someone to come and pick the glass of the floor" Iruka then left the room to go get some one.

All the students in the class were eyeballing Naruto with funny expressions. Sakura and Ino couldn't put the feeling away that they had seen him before but really didn't care they were too busy ogling over the raven haired boy. Nara Shikamaru who was seated a level below Sakura and Ino raised an eyebrow at the new comer. Shikamaru wore a grey shirt and black long shinobi pants and blue ninja sandals; his charcoal black hair was tied to the back resembling a pineapple. His friend Choji Akamichi a rather plump student wearing a white shirt with green short pants, unruly brown hair and blue ninja sandals was seating next to him and noticed Shikamaru's interest in the boy. Choji was about to ask Shikamaru something when another voice in front of him spoke.

"Hey kid nice entrance for…a mutt like you" The boy with red tattoos on his face spoke laughing at Naruto. Naruto smirked evilly as he pulled something out of his backpack. The boy wearing a dull white and gray shirt with gray pants and blue ninja sandals was on the floor laughing hard. Just then a little white puppy furrowed its way out of his shirt and barked, the boy was confused as to why his puppy was telling him to look out, reacting to its own advice the puppy jumped from the boy's shirt and on the edge of a desk. When the boy looked at what his puppy was jumping away from he cringed as he knew there was no time to react.

'SPLASH'

"WHAT THE HELL!..." cried the boy now soaked from head to toe in wet cloths.

"I don't now about you but I think the rest of the class will agree with me when I say that the only mutt here is you…because you sure as hell smell like one" Naruto spoke smirking holding another water balloon throwing it up and down in his hand.

Everyone in the class started laughing at the boy who was wet and very angry. He spoke at Naruto with furry evident in his voice "Grrrrrr I'm gona show you just who it is your dealing with!...Inuzuka Kiba's the name…what's yours shrimp?" Naruto was indeed half a foot shorter than Kiba but Kiba's comment didn't bother him, for as far as he knew he just threw a water balloon at someone and got away with it in front of the entire class.

Naruto just grinned at the entire class and spoke determination clear in his voice "My name will be heard through out the entire village one day because everyone's gonna know it. Uzumaki Naruto the future Hokage of this village has just ballooned…you!" The girls were not impressed with the prankster and turned their attention to the other boy with raven hair and onyx eyes. Shikamaru simply muttered something about him being too troublesome and Choji kept eating his potato chips. Kiba pledged to get even with Naruto and the rest of the class simply went about their business waiting for Iruka to come back in.

Deep in the corner of Naruto's mind a familiar creature signs inwardly at his jailors antics "**DID I REALLY CHOOSE RIGHT?...BAA…THIS IS JUST A PHASE…IT'LL PASS…RIGHT?**" as Kyuubi said this he started diverging chakra secretly in to Naruto's chakra coils merging it together with his.

Back in class Naruto was rather bored because everything Iruka was teaching he already learned from Kyuubi, so he opted to sleep in the class. Nara Shikamaru mimicked Naruto's idea along with Kiba wile Choji kept his chips hidden from Iruka.

'Well looks like this is gona be an interesting four years…' thought Naruto as he slowly slipped into his dream world blissfully unaware of his tenants actions.


	4. Chapter 4 : THE TEST

Authors note: Sorry for being like two…or three weeks behind but I had writers block and Speech class was a bitch, along with English and its stupid 15 page essays on crap (that didn't help my writers block.)

This Fic has been edited by causeiambetta and Wrathchylde

Some Input has been taken by both of these people and I just wana say. THANK U THANK U THANK U THANK U.

Disclaimers: I WANA OWN NARUTO!!!...but I don't…so there.

Small recap:….Naruto Saves Sakura and Ino from some dude that turns out was one of the assholes that tried to kill Naruto. Naruto kicked there asses and left Ino and Sakura rather stupefied. Three years later he shows up for class and everyone's first impression of him is that he's a total idiot. NOW on with the story

Chapter 1: THE TEST!

------------------------------------------Hokage monument-------------------------------------------

_**Hokage monument 3:00 AM **_

In the darkness of the early morning a figure could be seen carrying several buckets around the faces of Konoha's Hokage monument. The figure stopped and set the paint on the ground near the face of the first Hokage and gave a very big smile showing off his teeth, as he was about to partake in the greatest prank of all time.

"Hahahahahah, if they liked what happened in the garden, then they'll LOVE this," the figure spoke with mischief in his voice to no one in particular. He reached down, grabbed a paintbrush that was hanging lopsided around a bucket of orange paint and started on his masterpiece.

Three hours later, the figure finished his work of art and stood back to admire the completed product. He grinned mischievously as he knew his prank would be talked about for days or even weeks within the village. The first Hokage's face had long lashes and ruby red lips painted on with a slight blush under his eyes for effect along with what looked like a black eye and some nose drippings. The second Hokage had a sun on his left cheek in blue paint and rather long eyelashes painted in green. He also had his face painted entirely orange. The third and fourth Hokage's faces were not violated at all, really. They were painted in their actual colors. The blond hair of the fourth was indeed blond and the hair of the third was as brown as it had been in his hay day. After admiring his work, the boy heard footsteps approaching him. Naruto started sweating bullets as he quickly darted for the stairs but was cut off by none other than his sensei, Iruka.

The boy grinned once again at his sensei as he reached him with a very irritated look on his face. "Hey Iruka, did you come to see who did this awful thing to the Hokage faces"

"…." Iruka looked at his student who donned long orange pants, black ninja sandals, black shirt with an orange swirl on it, blue wrist bands with the kanji symbol in orange for fire and an open orange vest. Iruka was giving him a look of anger and annoyance as his left eye was twitching and a vein throbbed in his right eye.

"Not falling for it, are ya?" the boy said with his eyes closed, arms crossed and a sweat drop falling to the right side of his head with a slightly fading smile.

"NARUTO! YOU VANDALIZED THE-" just as Iruka was finishing his sentence, Naruto made a series of hand signs and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving Iruka more irritated than when he started.

"NARUTO!!!!" Iruka's screams could be heard throughout Konoha.

------------------------------------ (57 minutes later at the academy) ------------------------------

Iruka entered the classroom all worn out and sweaty. He took his seat in front of the class and waited for the clock to hit 7:00 AM. The students in the class looked at there sensei and were wondering why Iruka was looking rather sore. Sakura Haruno, who was sitting one level above Sasuke Uchiha, raised an eyebrow at her teachers' exhaustion before returning her gaze to the Uchiha with heart shaped eyes. She wore a red shirt with black sleeves that slightly passed her elbows with a white ring on the stomach area and an open neck area, a red mini-skirt that reached about six inches above her knees with black short pants underneath and blue ninja sandals.

Ino Yamanaka, who wore a skintight purple shirt with fishnet sleeves and purple skintight shorts and blue ninja sandals, was eyeballing Sasuke as well. Ino sat one level above Sakura and noticed her teacher's fatigue also, before she noticed Sakura's vision focusing on the object of _HER_ affection.

With a whisper so low only an ant could hear, Ino lowered her head to Sakura's ear and spoke, "Hey forehead-girl! Do you really think Sasuke-kun actually likes you? I mean, c'mon you have such a huge forehead it practically shines in the sun!" Sakura was startled at first but then quickly knew who it was that spoke to her. She closed her eyes, a vein popping out on her forehead from Ino's comment. Without turning back to look at Ino Sakura who still had her eyes closed smirked then retorted, anger clear in her spoken words "Humph! Ino-pig, do _you _really think Sasuke-kun likes a fugly girl like you?"

Just like Sakura Ino too sported a vein on her head and was about to make a comeback but was cut off by Iruka as he was starting the class. "Okay kids today is the genin test, so give it your all." Just then the door to the classroom opened and in a flash of bright orange Naruto Uzumaki busted through the door along with two ANBU ninjas. Naruto made his way to the opposite side of the room when Iruka caught him by his black T-shirt collar. Iruka looked at the ANBU and then at Naruto who sported a sly grin on his face. Iruka sweat-dropped as he released Naruto and looked at the ANBU, "Thanks for catching him," he said, embarrassment evident in his voice. The two ANBU turned to look at each other and then back at Iruka. The ANBU with a panda bear mask spoke with anger and embarrassment as he put his right hand to the back of his head "We didn't catch him…he caught us…twice. We just managed to chase him back here!" At that instant, every jaw was on the floor as they turned to Naruto waiting for an explanation. Even Sasuke seemed stunned. Naruto simply had an open smile and a nervous face. Iruka spoke with a devilishly evil expression, "Naruto! After this you and I are going to the Hokage faces to fix what you did! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!"

Naruto looked at him with a sad expression on his face, "Aw, c'mon Iruka-sensei I wa-"

"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!" Iruka shouted making himself clear. Naruto pouted a little like a five year old and retorted "yes Iruka-sensei…"

Mizuki stepped in to the class just in time to see the students partake in their exam. All the students were lined up to take the first part of the test. "Ah, Mizuki-sensei glad to see you made it," yelled the hyperactive student with blond hair as he jumped up with glee to see one of his favorite teachers come in to the room. Mizuki smiled at the boy but inwardly scoffed at him, 'Why the hell does the hokage want to give him the chance to become a ninja? He should have been killed long ago!' Mizuki widened his smile and spoke "Naruto are ya ready for the genin test?"

Naruto Puffed out his chest, put his right fisted hand in the air, and spoke with determination in his voice, "Are ya kidding me? I'm gona be racking up so many points in this test there ain't gona be enough room left to right down the number on a sheet of paper!" Everyone in the class simply ignored the blonde's statement.

Sakura looked at the blond boy with an annoyed look on her face, 'Jeez you'd think that since Naruto is hardly around in class he'd take one of those days to learn to be quiet!' "**_Yea and the way he's always acting like he doesn't need to be in class because he already knows the material bugs the hell outa me. Humph! I bet Sasuke-kun would put him in his place CHA!_**" Inner Sakura spoke.

Ino, on the other hand, was voicing her opinion to the black and orange wearing academy student, "What the hell is wrong with you? First you barge in here running away from the ANBU and then you say you're better than Sasuke-kun? Ppff! As if!"

Naruto looked at Ino with a raised eyebrow and confusion on his face, "But Ino-chan, I _AM _better than Sasuke-teme!" Sakura's ear twitched as she heard Naruto say that. In an instant both Sakura and Ino gave Naruto death glares that would freeze hell ten times over. Both Sakura and Ino pulled their fists back and at the same time thrusting forward with all their power into the double punch they gave Naruto, sending him flaying towards the academy black board.

Shikamaru simply shook his head and muttered how troublesome Naruto was. Choji kept on eating his chips and spoke in between chomps about how Naruto can be funny when he doesn't mean to be. Kiba just glared at Naruto and looked the other way while Aburame Shino one of Kiba's friends' simply stayed stoic. Hyuga Hinata looked at Naruto with a faint blush on her cheeks and fiddled with her short hair. Sasuke never really paid attention to the blond loudmouth before today. Sasuke was studying from afar, narrowing his eyes and focusing on anything that seemed out of place with the blond. Nothing was found in his observations. 'Could Naruto _really _have tricked two ANBU level ninja? Twice no less!' as Sasuke thought this he saw Sakura and Ino give Naruto another punch to the face sending him flaying to the academy black board again. 'No…must have been luck' Sasuke thought as he bared a disappointed look.

Iruka and Mizuki lead the class to the courtyard of the academy for a kunai test. The courtyard was a rather large area filled with trees which had a looping dirt trail that seemed to disappear in to the nearby forest. Iruka took the list of names on his clipboard and started calling names wile Mizuki set up the targets around the trees and a wooden dummy in the center. Shino, who did well, was the first to go followed by Sakura and Ino, who also did well. This process was repeated until they reached Uchiha Sasuke, the number one rookie thus far.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Iruka spoke up to be heard by the prodigy. Sasuke walked to the starting point and took mental note at where every target was. In one swipe of his hand Sasuke grabbed four kunai in one hand and two in another while disappearing from every ones eyes, save three. Iruka, Mizuki and Naruto tilted their heads upwards before anyone else noticed Sasuke reappear about twelve feet above the starting point. He did some aerial acrobatics wile hurling the kunai at each target, perfectly hitting them in the bull's eye. In the dummies case he had one strike the forehead and another struck the crotch. He landed nimbly on the ground, his hair being carried in to the wind, eyes closed and smirking. Everyone stood wide-eyed as the last "sane" Uchiha did his impressive demonstration of kunai throwing.

"_O my god! Sasuke-kun is even more amazing than I thought!_" both Sakura and Ino thought.

"_Hmm. Not bad he shows a lot of potential_" Iruka and Mizuki were thinking the same.

"_Humph! Thinks he's so cool just cause he can throw some kunai on to bows eyes. Any ninja could do that!_" Our orange wearing hero thought.

Naruto who stood directly behind Sasuke simply rolled his eyes as he stared at him. Mizuki was clearing the field of Sasuke's kunai just in time for Iruka to call Naruto's name. "Uzumaki Naruto" as the name was spoken the Uchiha departed from his position about to pass Naruto. Everyone's gaze was still directed towards the Uchiha save for the instructors. Naruto who had his eyes fixed on Sasuke simply took out four kunai and nine shurikens with one hand from his pouch. As the Uchiha passed Naruto who still had his focus on Sasuke he flung all the weapons in his hands into the direction of the targets. Every ones head turned as soon as they heard the sound of kunai hitting wood. The two instructors seemed to notice something everyone else didn't. Each weapon landed with deadly accuracy in each bull's eye. As for the dummy, his head was embedded with kunai in the shape of a happy face. Iruka and Mizuki took special notice of the shurikens that were embedded near the neck, hands and knees. Each landed in a crucial area that could render the limbs useless or instantly kill you.

Iruka looked at Naruto with a questioning look while Mizuki narrowed his eyes at the young blond boy. 'What the hell was that? He simply flung his hand and some of the shuriken and kunai just happened to land on the vital points of the dummy? He shouldn't be able to do that! Its just luck! That's all it was!' Mizuki thought rather angrily. All the students were stunned to see that he replicated Sasuke's action to some degree though (in their eyes) less "cool" since he didn't do any acrobatics and screwed up a little since the shurikens landed no were near vital spots on the dummy save for the ones on the head. At least, that's how it looked to their uneducated eyes.

Iruka shrugged it off and simply started jotting down the test scores. He then turned to his class and spoke in his teacher mode "Ok kids now its time for the henge test. Line up for me like last time while I call your names." Iruka started yet another lecture on this new test. Naruto simply tuned him out and started going over some new pranks that were filling his head. Naruto simply giggled and smiled an evil smile as ideas kept popping in his head. One was of Iruka and a rather revealing feminine blonde figure standing in front of him. Just then Iruka looked at Naruto and realized he was not paying attention so he called out to him, "NARUTO!" Just then Naruto jumped out of his "mischief mode" to listen to Iruka's rant. Naruto looked at Iruka and smiled sheepishly as Iruka took pleasure in putting him in the spotlight of the class. "So Naruto, care to show the class how a henge is preformed?" Iruka stated with an evil smile on his face and a dark, sinister, yet comical look on his face.

Naruto smiled just as evilly which made Iruka wonder what Naruto was planning. Naruto walked to the front of the class and looked at Iruka deepening his evil smile.

He made a hand seal and cried out "**Oiroke no Jutsu!**" suddenly a puff of smoke enveloped Naruto covering him from the eyes of everyone in the class. Iruka was stunned at what happened next as he looked at a REALLY hot looking blond woman with whisker marks and gorgeous sapphire eyes and smoke conveniently covering the more…exotic portions of the female body. Every male in the class, including Sasuke, shot twin geysers of blood from their noses, nearly fainting while all the female members of the class were cracking their knuckles getting ready to pound the unsuspecting victim.

With another puff of smoke Naruto reverted back to himself grinning like a madman at what happened "So Iruka-sensei how was that? Did I pass?" Naruto asked, a smile bigger than Hokage Monument, plastered on his face. With some difficulty Iruka stood up again and glared at Naruto, his left eye twitching in anger, embarrassment, and annoyance. He walked over to Naruto and clenched his fist. In a split second Naruto was found on the ground eating dirt, swirls for eyes and a bump on his head as big as Sasuke's pride along with a super sized head Iruka yelling at him. "YOU AND YOUR STUPID JUTSU!" Iruka took a few seconds to calm himself and said to the still floored Naruto, "Yes…you pass."

As fast as Naruto was on the floor he was already bouncing off nearby trees and school walls, "YAHOO! I passed! I Passed!"

Iruka simply mock-coughed until he spoke, "The second part of the exam. There are still two more parts before you become a genin Naruto." Naruto stopped in his tracks, closed his eyes, and made a pouty face which all the female students in the class seemed to fall in love with.

Sakura giggled, 'He can be so cute…when he's not acting like an ass. Of course he's no Sasuke-kun though!'

Ino simply looked at Naruto as if he was a plushy toy and wanted it for her collection, 'He's so cute! Not as cute as Sasuke-kun…but cute.' Naruto walked to the back of the line as instructed by Iruka while everyone else took the test. 20 transformations later, a stuttering attack (courtesy of Hinata because Naruto cheered for her) and Chip depletion (Chouji nearly fainted because he ran out of chips to munch on) the class ended their second exam, all passing.

"Well done class. You've all passed the second part. Just hang in there because we just have two more parts to go. Ok the third part consists of making a few Bunshins" Iruka stated. Naruto fell face first into the dirt, a look of disappointment in his face.

'AH, CRAP! I can't do bunshin. At least not the regular one! Jeesh what am I gona do!' he thought in distress. As the time drew nearer and nearer to Naruto's apparent failure

Iruka called Sasuke to the front of the class to perform the bunshin no jutsu. Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked, then spoke to Iruka "How many do you want?"

Iruka looked at the Uchiha and smiled jokingly, "As many as there are people in the class" Sasuke looked at him wide-eyed "Don't worry I'm only joking I'm not expecting you to do 21 bunshins, its impossible for a genin to do that…try 10."

Sasuke simply nodded and did the hand seals for the technique "**Bunshin no Jutsu!**" a puff of smoke appeared and out of it stood ten perfect clones of Sasuke. "Good! Very good Sasuke you pass this part of the test. Next up is…Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka stated motioning him to come forward. Sasuke walked past him and looked out the corner of his eye to see Naruto in deep thought. Naruto arrived at his destination worried, but then asked a question to Iruka "Iruka-sensei is it ok if I could use another type of bunshin? I mean I can't really do the regular bunshin," Naruto stated in a low voice so that only Iruka could hear.

Kiba's ear twitched as he heard the statement and busted out laughing, rolling on the floor like a madman. Everyone turned to look at him, confusion in their eyes. Hinata came up to him fingers intertwined with each other and asked in a soft gentle voice "K-K-Kiba-kun wha-what's so funny?" "Naruto! HAHAHA He HAHAHA CAN'T DO HAHAHAHA THE BUNSHIN! HAHAHAHAHAH!" was all Kiba could respond before nearly dying of laughter. All the other students started laughing save two. Sasuke was not entirely convinced while Shino just gave off no emotion.

Naruto looked down on the floor bangs covering his eyes. He stayed stiff for a few minutes before a blue aura started forming around him. Iruka and Mizuki took quick note as well as Sasuke and Shino. Naruto crouched down and clasped his hands together "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" was all that came out of his mouth before even more chakra started emanating from his body until a blue sphere covered him from head to toe. To say that every one in the class was shocked was beyond an understatement. He did some hand seals too fast to see and even if they were visible to the human eye it would still be hard to see through the sphere of chakra. A piercing cry came out of the sphere "**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**"

In a huge puff of smoke emerged several Naruto's every ones eyes widened then widened even more when the smoke cleared. There all around them stood at least 200 Naruto's, some smirking others grinning and many with glares staring at the class. Only one Naruto spoke but it was more of a shout really, "I SAID I COULDN'T DO A TYPE OF BUNSHIN I NEVER SAID I COULDN'T DO BUNSHIN!" Iruka, Mizuki and everyone there just stood flabbergasted and amazed. Well almost everyone. Sasuke looked on with a glare of his own. "_How! How could that dobe do so many bunshins let alone do **Kage **_Bunshin" Sasuke thought.

Sakura was to shell shocked by the out put of Naruto's chakra she almost neglected to notice that all of the clones were tangible. "_Naruto?_" was all her mind could muster as the only coherent thought.

Ino was mesmerized by the amount of clones that she too neglected to see that they were corporeal. "_Is THAT really Naruto?_" was her only thought. Naruto dispelled the technique and in another puff of smoke all the clones were gone.

After coming out of his stupor Iruka asked, "Naruto…those clones…they were solid?" Naruto simply smiled and answered "YUP! I guess I pass huh?" Iruka smiled at Naruto after congratulating him on passing the third part of the test and continued with the rest of it, "Ok…now that the third test is over the last portion of the test deals with taijutsu. Mizuki and I will set up a small tournament to see if your taijutsu is up to genin level."

With that Iruka and Mizuki started debating quietly among themselves who would be who's opponent. Sasuke hands pocketed and eyes closed walked towards Naruto who was sitting on a tree branch absorbing the peaceful daytime air with his eyes closed. Just as the Uchiha was a bout to speak Inuzuka Kiba managed to voice what Sasuke was going to ask. "Just what the hell was that? First you actually do good on a henge (Kiba and Sasuke remembering the incident, TRIED to keep their faces from turning red out of embarrassment) and then you make at least 100 bunshins" Naruto seemed to stir around the tree branch and suddenly look in Kiba's direction. Confused as to why Kiba was there he and wondering if he was speaking he decided to voice his confusion "Hmm you say something?"

Kiba abruptly fell face first on the floor as he wondered if Naruto was mocking him or if he was really asleep. Sasuke looked over Naruto with an annoyed look and was about to speak again but was cut of by Iruka and Mizuki as they voiced the match ups for the final test.

"Remember your not there to win, your there to show your taijutsu!" Iruka prominently stated. With that all the students nodded and were weighting in excitement for their sensei to announce the match ups, though Sasuke seemed a tad annoyed that he yet again was prevented from speaking to Naruto.

The matches were not all amazing there were a few that were good but none that caught anyone's eyes. All the students were either defeated too fast by another student or in mid battle gave up. Every student tensed as they soon realized that everyone was called save two would be graduates. "Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto front and center!" Iruka called. All eyes were on Uchiha Sasuke, but to everyone's surprise Naruto was no wear insight.

"HA! Guess that wimp chickened out at the last second!" Kiba stated with a hint of arrogance in his words.

"I wouldn't blame him, after all he is up against Sasuke-kun" Sakura spoke eyebrows furrowed eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Yea for once I agree forehead girl" Ino chimed in eyes closed and arms crossed as well.

Just then the whole class heard a loud noise coming from the tree behind them and turned to find Naruto hanging lopsided on a tree branch sleeping his troubles away with out a care in the world. Sasuke was pissed, no scratch that he was furious, how dare he just take this whole match like it didn't matter. '_FINE! YOU WANA PLAY IT THAT WAY IT'S FINE BY ME!_' The young Uchiha thought as he narrowed his eyes in frustration and anger.

Sasuke disappeared from all the students' sights and sped down to the tree through an opening between two large groups of students. Sasuke reemerged moments later running up the trunk of the tree pulling his right fist back ready to strike. His fist came down, but to his as well as everyone's surprise it hit nothing but air, Naruto seemed to just vanish in to thin air. Sasuke crouched on the branch steadily searching for Naruto to see were he might have gone. He searched right, left, above and below with no sign of him, then suddenly a voice came from behind the entire class that surprised even Iruka and Mizuki as well as all the students.

"Ya know, I didn't hear him say my name, or to start!" said Naruto who calmly sat on a tree stump no taller than 4 feet high, his feet a few inches above the ground eyes closed and hands laid back on the stump.

Sasuke smirked at the blond and spoke with a witty banter of his own "Hump, well if you weren't sleeping you might of herd him call your name dobe." Naruto opened his eyes as blue met black. All the students as well as both teachers felt the tension in the air as both combatants had a staring contest. The one to break the silence was none other than our blond knuckle head, he smirked evilly as his eyes narrowed "Well then, why don't we put up a good show, ne?"

Sasuke jumped off the branch and over the group consisting of 21 students and two teachers to land no more than ten feet away from were Naruto stood. Both of them were looking at each other weighting for the other to make the first move.

A long silence came as neither of them moved an inch. It was Sakura's turn to burst out yelling in frustration as she put her arms up in the air "WHATS TAKING SO LONG WHY DON'T THEY JUST FIGHT ALREADY!" "Simple, there studying each other" Iruka answered solemnly not wanting to part his eyes from what he felt was going to be a great match, though he knew he would have to break it up as soon as things would get a bit serious and knowing how much Sasuke and Naruto fight with each other that would be somewhat early in the match. Sakura took in Iruka's five word sentence with no questions and turned to look at the combatants. Ino who overheard the conversation simply cursed under her breath as the silence seemed to have no end.

In mere seconds the entire class had wide eyes as Naruto and Sasuke exchanged blows for everyone to see and hear as flesh pressed against flesh in an attempt to claim dominance over the other. Sasuke side stepped to the right as Naruto lunged at him with a punch; he then lifted his right leg upwards only to have it come downward in an axe like motion straight towards Naruto's head. Naruto moved his left arm to block and then started to twist counter clockwise around Sasuke to deliver a backhanded punch behind Sasuke's head. But this was ducked by the Uchiha who did a low sweep kick. Naruto jumped to avoid it and did three summersaults mid air before landing 12 feet from Sasuke. Iruka signed as he already knew they had forgotten that this was just a simple test to see what their abilities in hand to hand combat was.

Naruto charged at Sasuke and flung a punch at his face. Sasuke saw the punch a mile away and ducked. He shifted his weight to the left while ducking and placed his hands on the floor in order to spring upwards with a quick kick to Naruto's jaw. Naruto simply did two back flips backwards before Sasuke's heel connected with his jaw. As Naruto landed Sasuke was already charging at him right arm hung back ready to strike with a punch to the blonds face. Naruto lashed out with a punch of his own as his feet touched the ground. Both caught each others punches and clasped on the others closed fist wile staring at each other square in the eye before smirking.

Sasuke was to say the least rather impressed with this so called 'dobe' he started to wonder if there was more to Naruto than what he showed in class because obviously this Naruto was not the same as the one in class. Then again he rarely was in class, and the few times that Sasuke did see him outside of class he was always being chased by some villager or ninja because he preformed a prank. No this Naruto was different, he was calm and truly immersed in to the battle and for some odd reason Sasuke felt his heart beat steadily rising, he couldn't place why but it was like if he was getting a natural high of the battle.

As both combatants stared each other off the people in the class started to wonder a similar trail of thought as Sasuke.

'_WOW! That's Naruto? How, but when? I was more than sure he would get knocked out by Sasuke-kun faster than my eyes could blink_" thought Sakura as she saw the battle unfold before her eyes. "**_Yea I know what cha mean, it's like he's a completely different person when his fighting!_**" Inner Sakura decided to add. Sakura was totally stunned and if it was possible she would have widened her eyes even further.

"_What? How could he hold his own against Sasuke-kun?_" Ino thought as she had eyes as big as plates.

Kiba was rather annoyed Naruto didn't go down in a few seconds, but then again Naruto has exhibited some rather strange skills that have got him stumped. Akamaru was tucked safely inside Kiba's jacket and was observing Naruto closely, for he too was interested in what Naruto was capable of. "_Shit! If Naruto wins this I'll never hear the end of it!_" Kiba thought as he started to pet Akamaru.

Hyuga Hinata was watching Naruto very closely and started to blush uncontrollably. "_I knew Naruto-kun was hiding his true potential, but I had no idea this was the result of the training he was doing in the woods the other day._" As she thought this she started to fiddle with her fingers again.

Nara Shikamaru had his eyes narrowed in concentration to this 'new' Naruto. Shikamaru, Choji and Naruto hang out together sometimes though it's usually just him and Choji, but the times the blond has hung out with them he just seemed to enjoy watching clouds in silence along with Choji and himself. "_What happened? How could it be? It just doesn't add up? I men yeah we really don't see a lot of him in class, but to exhibit this much of a change during a fight?_" Shikamaru couldn't make heads or tails of the situation and decided to observe a little bit more to come to a possible conclusion. His friend Choji simply kept eating his precious potato chips though he was rather impressed with the abilities Naruto was exhibiting. Shino Simply observed the fight and was truly impressed with Naruto still he showed little to any emotion on his face to say otherwise.

Naruto and Sasuke were still facing each other hands gripped on one another's punch. It was Naruto who pulled his fist back first bringing Sasuke's along for the ride as he tried to head-butt him in the face only for Sasuke to let go of Naruto's fist and twirl to his right side to evade it. Sasuke threw a punch at Naruto from the side trying to make it to his ribs, but was intercepted by Naruto's right hand effectively grappling Sasuke's arm which was now under his left arm. He pulled Sasuke in and managed to land a blow to the face by the back of his left hand. Naruto would only get that one shot as both leapt a few feet further away from each other and got back in to battle stances. Sasuke was just a little annoyed that the so called class dobe was actually matching him move for move. Through out the entire fight neither one of them laid a hand on the other until now. It was then Sasuke felt the trickle coming from his nose, and then realized he was bleeding. Even with this information Sasuke was more curious than annoyed and wanted to solve the puzzle that is Naruto, Now more than ever because he actually landed a blow and made him bleed.

As both fighters were going to charge at each other again Iruka interrupted the match before another rather pointless bout would continue. "OK! That's enough both of you have shown exceptional taijutsu. Class please fall back with the classroom so Mizuki and I can complete the scoring details and announce the people who graduate." Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other with confused expressions for a few moments before Naruto got back in his 'cheery mood' and put his hands behind his head and marched of to the classroom, leaving behind a puzzled Sasuke as well as several impressed classmates.

Iruka was rather happy that Naruto for once applied himself to the class instead of just sleeping it away. Then again he wonders if Naruto was ever was messing in class. Unlike Iruka, Mizuki was positively fuming with anger as the demon vessel had displayed such skill and even more angry at that fact that his plans had to change seeing as Naruto not only passed but did in fact get the most points in the class. Mizuki was planning on Naruto failing the test and get him to steal the Hokage's secret scroll for him. Now he had to pass and effectively ruin his plans.

"Shit! Well looks like it's on to plan B, steal the Hokage's scroll my self!" Mizuki muttered so low not even Kiba's good hearing could have caught it, but Naruto's did. Naruto sat wide eyed arms crossed and head tilted low in the class. He just couldn't have heard _his_ Mizuki-sensei say that. "_Mizuki-sensei? Why? No I must have just heard wrong. I mean he's Mizuki-sensei he cares for the village…right?_" Naruto took one good look at Mizuki and found himself for the first time confused as to who was in front of him, Mizuki or some other person. He looked square into Mizuki's eyes and found something he never saw before, hatred, hatred for something or someone. "_I'll just follow him tonight and see what happens. I can't put my finger on it, but something's different about him today_" Naruto was so deep in his thought he didn't hear Iruka call out for him to receive his leaf head protector. Snap, snap was heard before Naruto came back to reality and looked at Shikamaru who was doing the snapping with his fingers.

"Huh?" was Naruto's ever clever answer was before Shikamaru spoke "I said Iruka-sensei called your name twice to pick up you head protector." "Oops sorry" was Naruto's only response as he faked a laugh and with his right hand scratching the back of his head sheepishly, Shikamaru simply rolled his eyes and muttered how "troublesome" people can be when there spaced out. Naruto stood up and walked to get his head protector and sat back down. Few minutes later Iruka decided to give some words of advice before the new graduates. "Listen class I am very proud of each an every one of you, you have shown exceptional skills as a leaf shinobi, so congratulate your selves because it's only going to get harder from here on out."

A few minutes passed by before someone in the class spoke up out of curiosity and asked "Hey Iruka-sensei who was the student with the highest score?" All the females in the class simply stood up as one and in a united voice declared Sasuke the one with the high score. "Actually, no, Sasuke was indeed one of the people with the highest score, but his is not the highest" Iruka corrected the girls, who were all shocked and confused. "The highest any person can score on this test is a perfect score of 400, Sasuke managed a 385 which is the exact score our last year number one rookie received" The entire class was shocked that someone actually got higher than Sasuke.

It was here that Ino chose to speak "But sensei, who managed to beat Sasuke-kun let alone get a higher score than 385?" "Yea sensei wouldn't that make that person a more capable ninja? I mean to pass the test with a higher score than 385, which is actually the record score for passing the test set by Hyuga Neji last years rookie of the year?" Sakura chimed in. Iruka simply smiled at both girls and then spoke again taking in a deep breath before he continued "This person managed to receive a score of 395 setting a new record that's rather hard to beat, and I'm almost positive that had that person actually attended class they probably would have been rookie of the year along with Sasuke." Everyone in the class had their eyes so big an elephant could walk out of them. "WHO? WHO IS IT?" Ino yelled.

Everyone eyed the teacher awaiting a response. "The person with a score of 395 is…" everyone in the class tensed up waiting for the answer; "Uzumaki Naruto" finished Iruka with a smile on his face. Everyone (including Mizuki and Sasuke) immediately fell face first to the floor, It took a few minutes for the class to get over the shock and actually sit back in there seats. It was then that another nameless student (he's just an extra really) voiced an equally good question as the first "Iruka-sensei, where IS Naruto?" all the students in class turned to were Naruto usually sits with a brow raised in a questioning way. Iruka looked at the same direction his students and was shocked to see he really was no where to be seen.

Iruka erupted from were he stood with a loud scream that filled the entire school "NARUTOOOO!"

In a clearing about 4 miles away from the school Naruto could have sworn he heard Iruka scream his name but dismissed it as the wind and decided to get back to his training. '_I got to be ready if Mizuki-sensei…NO! If Mizuki really is going to steal that scroll, he's gonna have to go through me!_' Naruto thought as he kept on pounding the tree truck blow after blow with his fists gradually cracking the wood.


	5. Chapter 5: A Theif, Scarecrow and Author

Authors note: I had ton o' help in wording this fic better thanks to causeiambetta one of my editors. He has also inspired me and given me new ideas that seem to work better in the fic…so THANKS causeiambetta!

This fic has been edited by: causeiambetta

Disclaimers: Damn it WHY!...cries like chibi people I wana own Naruto…..sniff….sniff….But I don't!

Small recap: Yea…Naruto passed his genin test (not the bell test) and over heard Mizuki say he was gona steal the scroll…so he went to train for the confrontation. Did I mention he scored higher than Sasuke on the test…And made him Bleed all in the same day.

Chapter 2: The Thief, the Scarecrow and the Author

-------------------------------------------Hokage Tower-----------------------------------------------

It started to rain very hard. Almost zero visibility did not stop a determined figure from covering the roof tops. Discretely, the shadow concealed itself from the ANBU patrol loitering around a tall tower nearby. The figure heard a group of jonins coming its way and quickly hid in the corner of a close by building.

The figure Cursed in frustration, "DAMN! That was close, TOO close. Perhaps it's better if I just wait it out a bit more, at least until the rain calms down. No use in stealing a scroll if its just gona get wet."

-----------------------------------------Training Grounds---------------------------------------------

In the middle of the open field, a young boy with dripping wet orange clothes could be seen practicing hand signs. Rain roared, mixed with thunder, lightning lashing out as if meaning to strike him down. On closer inspection of the training grounds condition one could see few trees and large boulders severely sliced. To an untrained eye the cuts were perfect seeing as it had very few rugged sides. But to trained shinobi, smaller ridges could be seen along the inside of the sliced objects. The slices were not as perfect as it appeared, but what could one expect from someone who just moments ago mastered how to perform a decent jutsu.

Uzumaki Naruto huffed and puffed harder every time he gasped for breath, his hands shaking a little as he let them drop to his sides. He looked down on the ground as if it was suddenly the only thing in the world before falling on his back and suddenly started to dream.

-------------------------------------------Naruto Mindscape------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up sitting in three inches of water. He was in a now very familiar sewer-like prison of his now self proclaimed sensei/friend and mock buddy, mock buddy in the sense that they like to pester each other more often than either's tastes. He stood up from his position and looked at the prison ahead of him with a smile on his face, hands behind his head he started walking towards it.

"Hey fur ball! Thanks for teaching me that cool new jutsu, but I gota ask, how and why do you even know ANY jutsus at all?" Naruto asked with a puzzled look on his face. Blood red eyes shot open from the cell and then looked at Naruto, who simply lay there waiting for an answer. The simple figure smiled casting his teeth in perfect white before speaking "**YOU KNOW YOU COULD SOUND A LITTLE MORE GRATEFULL KIT, AS FOR YOUR QUESTION, HUMPH!**" Kyuubi smirked evilly narrowing his eyes at Naruto "**JUST BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE OPPOSABLE THUMBS DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T _SEE_ HOW A TECHNIQUE IS DONE, ESPECIALLY WHEN IT'S BEEN USED AGAINST ME TIME AND TIME AGAIN.**"

The fox demon had softened up a bit towards Naruto over the years. Especially after all the shit he puts up with from a portion of the villages population. The fox _still_ thinks it be easier to just grow in strength and kill off everyone, but Naruto insists on becoming the village protector one day and watching over it. Naturally the fox doesn't know why Naruto bothers with something so beneath the demon or its container. The Kyuubi felt Naruto's future holds much more than even the strongest demon can ascertain but cannot deny. Of course Kyuubi would die 100 times over and cross hell 50 times before he'd tell the kid that.

"**KID YOU BETTER GET OUTA HERE BEFORE YOUR SENSEI**" Kyuubi was stopped from completing his sentence by a now angry Naruto. He spoke with anger confusion and sadness "HE'S NOT _MY_ SENSEI" Naruto shouted aloud. He calmed himself a little before continuing "not anymore, not if he truly is going to steal the forbidden scroll from the hokage tower." Kyuubi watched the saddened look on his vessel's face before responding in a cold_er_ voice than usual "**SHIT HAPPENS GET OVER IT! SOONER OR LATER YOU WERE BOUND TO BE BETRAYED BY SOMEONE. IF I WERE YOU I'D GET USED TO IT REAL QUICK BECAUSE FROM WHAT LITTLE I DO KNOW OF YOU HUMANS THIS JOB IS GONNA GET A WHOLE LOT WORSE AS TIME PASSES.**" Kyuubi finished taking in the mood change from Naruto as he shook his head and clenched his fist eyes filled with determination. "Hai, arigatou Kyuubi" he spoke before he vanished into a swirl of distortion from the cage of the nine tails. Kyuubi sighed to himself as he knew Naruto would be truly alone once a certain 'thing' was completed.

"**SORRY KID, BUT I WON'T BE AROUND FOREVER**"

------------------------------------------Training Grounds--------------------------------------------

Naruto awoke in his training grounds staring at the nighttime sky, his baby blues meeting the coal black of night. He noticed it had stopped raining as he pushed himself off the ground to stand up from the muddy and wet grass. Naruto took in a deep breath and relaxed himself before opening his eyes. Quickly, he started running towards the Hokage tower with a single question on his mind.

'_Why?_'

-------------------------------------------Hokage Tower----------------------------------------------

The village leader was calmly sitting down on his chair, looking on at his village with a lit pipe exhaling out the smoke. He sighs as he realizes he can't appreciate the night's beauty, for he had mountains upon mountains of paper work to do. He turned around from his position on the chair and lifted his hands from the arm rest of the chair steadily picking up a pen to continue with his duties as Hokage. Just as he was about to start his paper work a chunin came bursting in through the front door, out of breath to the point of hyperventilating.

Clutching on to his knees gasping for air he spoke with worry in his voice "Hokage-sama! Someone stole the forbidden scroll containing the village's hidden jutsus!" The Sandaime stood up from his desk and calmly walked over to the chunin. In a voice as omniscient as any, "Gather all the jonin and chunin as well as the ANBU. Have them meet me on top of the tower as soon as possible." With that the chunin nodded and in a puff of smoke vanished from the Sandaime's side. The Sandaime huffed in a deep breath and lifted his hands to his pipe and extracted it from his mouth before exhaling smoke. He turned to the window again before muttering "and so it begins, eh, Naruto?" The Hokage of Konoha couldn't help but smile a little.

------------------------------------------------Forest clearing------------------------------------------

Mizuki had stolen the scroll from the hokage tower. He was inordinately pleased with himself for making it near the outskirts of the Konoha forest. Why shouldn't he be? He just pulled off a coup and will be more powerful than ever. Jumping from tree branch to tree branch, Mizuki came a cross a clearing in the forest and decided to rest there. Adrenaline was wearing off and he was a bit tired from all the running. He landed on the ground with a thud and sat down leaning back against a tree as he placed the thick scroll next to him. He smiled to himself "Ha! Those fools didn't even know the scroll was stolen until it was way too late" he started to laugh manically.

"I trusted you!" a voice declared hidden in the trees. Mizuki jumped up kunai in his right hand ready to cut the owners voice. Mizuki looked in all direction but couldn't find anyone; he started to feel annoyed and agitated at this new presence. It spoke again "I trusted you because you told me once I could actually become a ninja if I just put my mind to it! I trusted you because I thought you believed in me! Was that a lie?" the voice said pain and anger clearly present in its words.

Mizuki was getting more furious by the second. He narrowed his eyes as the voice seemed to come from all around him, he shouted out in anger and slight fear "WHO ARE YOU!" As Mizuki finished voicing out his question, an orange clad ninja jumped from the trees and landed nimbly 10 feet in front of him. Only one word escaped out of Mizuki's lips "Naruto?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his former sensei then smirked as he spoke "You know there are wild creatures in the forest if you're not careful they might steal things from right under your nose." There was arrogance in his voice. Mizuki was perplexed at the young shinobis statement for a few seconds. Then his eyes widened, quickly turning to his right in search of the now missing scroll. Mizuki quickly turned back towards Naruto only to be met with nothing but lush green forest. At once he took to the trees in search of the orange wearing ninja '_how hard can it be I mean he IS wearing orange that's practically an 'I'm here I'm here kill me' color_" Mizuki thought.

Naruto met up with a clone that was carrying the stolen forbidden scroll, as the real him served as a distraction. He smiled at his clone, gave it his "good job" sign and in a poof the clone vanished. Naruto then tied the scroll to his back and formed hand seals in a low cry he uttered a jutsu "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" at once 12 Naruto clones puffed in to existence running along side the original. They looked at each other and then dispersed in different direction all over the forest. The real Naruto was going to go and give the scroll back to the Hokage but stopped on the edge of the forest. With a mischievous smile, he started to unfold the scroll and read its contents.

Two and a half hours later Naruto was a little out of breath and slightly beaten up. But he didn't care, for he just learned a new jutsu. One that's even more powerful than the one Kyuubi had taught him. The jutsu addicted ninja was very happy. However, this particular jutsu was to be used only when he was in dire despair. So he needed to keep it hidden in his now steadily increasing arsenal of jutsus.

As Naruto was huffing and puffing heavily he didn't notice that Iruka had found him in the rather small clearing of the forest. Just as Iruka jumped down and was about to ask Naruto what he was doing he glanced at the scroll that was sitting beside him. Iruka frowned and then spoke both in relief and worry "Naruto? What happened you look awful, and please tell me that's not the Hokage's missing scroll?" Naruto shot out surprised and happy that Iruka found him before Mizuki did. Naruto smiled a true smile at the man before he spoke "yea, but I didn't steal it. Mizuki did. But I stole it back from him and…well I couldn't help but peek in and learn a new jutsu." Iruka was surprised with the information that was just given to him and truly believed Naruto, for he knows Naruto very well and wouldn't lie, at least not to him.

As Iruka was about to speak again he stopped in his tracks and heard the faint noise of metal cutting through wind. In that instance Iruka's instincts took over as his body pushed Naruto's aside. Iruka's back take the full force of several thrown kunai and shuriken aimed at Naruto. Naruto who was on the ground eating dirt turned to Iruka who was clenching his jaw shut, face clearly in pain. Naruto looked on in worry as his teacher was now injured. Mizuki leaped from a tall tree to Naruto and Iruka's left on to the ground landing hard, his face contorted out of anger and most of all hatred for the 'demon' boy.

"OK KID GIVE ME THAT FUCKING SCROLL BEFORE I KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME CHASE CLONE AFTER CLONE!" roared Mizuki clearly angry. Naruto ignored him as he set Iruka down. Iruka spoke softly "Na…Naruto get out a here!" only to be met with a nod from Naruto. "Sorry Iruka-sensei, but it's my turn to protect you" he stated flatly. Iruka pleaded with Naruto to run away one more time but the orange clad ninja was very adamant about his decision. Mizuki spoke again but this time he spoke in a more calmed tone "You know there is a reason why everyone in the village hates you Naruto, and it's quite reasonable." Iruka widened his eyes and shot an upwards glance at Mizuki before shouting his thoughts "NO MIZUKI, YOU CAN'T BREAK THE THIRD'S LAW!" Naruto was naturally a tad confused, not the 'why people hate me' part but the 'third's law' part so he voiced his confusion "What law?"

Mizuki smirked before he spoke again "The thirds law is that no one can tell you or anybody else that _YOU_ are the demon known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune! Yes that's right, you are the nine tailed fox!" he finished with evil written on his face. This only served to confuse Naruto even further and it was evident in his face '_How could I be Kyuubi if he's sealed inside me?_' he thought. Iruka was trying to stand but found he couldn't for one of the kunai must have severed his left foot's tendons, Iruka shouted through the pain he felt "NO! NARUTO ISN'T THE KYUUBI; HE'S THE KID WHO PROTECTS US FROM IT. I'V SEEN HIM TRAIN THOUGH I DON'T SAY ANYTHING IN CLASS NARUTO IS ONE OF THE MOST TALENTED YOUNG NINJA I KNOW. I'M PROUD TO CALL HIM MY STUDENT!" Iruka finished tears in his eyes. Mizuki looked at him in disgust and grunted "Humph! Kyuubi lover! Even after he" he points at Naruto "Killed your parents!" Iruka spoke sternly "Naruto isn't responsible for that and you know it! Kyuubi and Naruto are two very different beings!"

Naruto stood in front of Iruka his hair covering his eyes and a small smile on his face as tears left his eyes. '_Iruka-sensei really believes in me! Thank you Iruka-sensei!_' Naruto thought happily. Naruto lifted his right arm to his face as he used his forearm to wipe the tears away from his face. He then gave Mizuki a strong and stern look which made Mizuki flinch just a little before Naruto spoke in a cold and dark voice "I hope you know how to fly, because it won't be the fall that kills ya. It's the sudden stop at the bottom!" As Naruto raised his hands and performed hand seals.

Mizuki was already on the attack, fuma shuriken spinning on his right hand ready to strike Naruto down as he charged in for the kill. "**DIE, DEMON FOX!**" Mizuki yelled bringing his spinning fuma shuriken in for a horizontal strike. Naruto ducked from the attack as he finished with his hands seals and smirked under Mizuki's failed attack '_time to put your jutsu to the test Kyuubi_' Naruto thought. Naruto had his eyes narrowed as he spoke "fly little birdy" just then Mizuki widened his eyes as he knew he was not going to be able to block what ever Naruto was gona through at him. "**Fuuton: Kezekyu no jutsu**" (Wind element: Great Wind ball technique) Naruto shouted as he inhaled a large amount of wind and blew out a large ball of wind out of his mouth as big as Mizuki. Mizuki was caught in the wind jutsu and was sent flying 90 feet in the air. As he flew up he yelled in pain as the wind seemed to cut through his skin giving him both large and small cuts all around his body, the wind jutsu dissipated in mid air leaving a rather battered Mizuki to fall to his pending death.

Naruto looked on as Mizuki was falling straight back down to earth. Iruka was in too much of a shock seeing Naruto do such a jutsu that he failed to notice Mizuki was falling back down at harsh speed. As Mizuki was nearing the end of his journey he closed his eyes and waited for 'the sudden stop' but it never came as he felt something grab hold of him as he fell. He shot open his eyes and looked in surprise that he wasn't dead…yet. He turned to his savior only to be angered and confused. He wiggled out of his rescuers arm and fell on to the ground rather softly and on his back. Mizuki tried to move but couldn't, for he had lost too much blood and was in no condition to keep going. Naruto simply stared at Mizuki with a death glare worse than that of Sakura AND Ino's put together (That is fucking scary!). Mizuki shouted in anger at Naruto "WHY! WHY DID YOU SAVE ME?" Naruto said nothing for a few moments. Just as Mizuki was about to scream again Naruto spoke calm and collected "Because it was the right thing to do." Iruka looked on at Naruto and beamed a brotherly smile.

An ANBU member with gravity defying silver hair and a white wolf mask arrived just when Naruto unleashed his jutsu, but chose to remain hidden to see how the situation developed. This particular ANBU is rarely caught off guard but what had just unfolded in front of him was truly something to be surprised about. '_Well that's interesting, a genin with the power to defeat a low level chunin. I have to admit there are VERY few that can do that_" The sliver haired ANBU thought.

As Naruto made his way back to Iruka the ANBU shot out from his hiding place and intercepted Naruto. Naruto looked at the masked man with tired eyes before he collapsed on to the ground and fell unconscious. The ANBU had a confused look in his eyes before he sped to Naruto's aid. Iruka was worried for Naruto but decided to let the ANBU do his job. Mizuki was still too beat up to move so he couldn't move. The silver haired ninja rose with Naruto sound asleep in his arms. He looked at Iruka and spoke in a monotone voice "I'll take the boy to the hospital, it's nothing serious but he should rest for a bit. As for you and the traitor over there" he pointed over towards Mizuki, "You will be picked up by another ANBU squad, tell them 'Saber Wolf' gave the order to lock him up, understood?" With that, Iruka nodded in confirmation before 'Saber Wolf' leapt off in to the tree branches towards Konoha hospital. All the while thinking about what transpired tonight. '_He looks SO MUCH like HIM and his fighting is rather similar, I wonder?_" were the ANBU's last thoughts before he looked up at the sky as a hawk flew in circles around his location. 'Sandaime?' the ANBU was confused so instead of making his way towards the hospital he switched directions towards the Hokage tower.

---------------------------------------Hokage Tower--------------------------------------------------

The Sandaime Hokage sat in his comfortable chair scanning his crystal globe at all the night's events. He smiled at the fact that it was Naruto that would stop Mizuki from stealing the scroll as he had predicted. "Hehehe, well Naruto you sure do like to wear yourself down. First you train normally. Then you train harder to learn a new jutsu using up a lot more chakra. Then you use the last bit of chakra you have left to defeat a traitor a class higher than you. Yup you're your father's son alright" Sandaime declared with a smile on his face. He looked at the silver haired ANBU that was carrying Naruto through his crystal ball and smiled even bigger "How ironic that it was YOU Kakashi that found him, fate seems to have a strange twist on things" he murmured as he got up to inform the other shinobis of recent developments and call off the search.

-------------------------------------30 minutes later---------------------------------------------------

'Saber Wolf' walked in to the Sandaime's office carrying a still sleeping Naruto in his arms and set him on one of the chairs in front of Sarutobi. He then saluted the Hokage before speaking. "Saber Wolf reporting, Hokage-sama you wanted to see me?" Sandaime smiled at the sliver haired shinobi and spoke in a grandfatherly tone "Please Kakashi no need for formalities, sit. You and I have much to discuss." With that Kakashi removed his mask and hung it from his belt, revealing a very handsome man with two different colored eyes. His right eye was black while his left eye red with three comma like markings around the iris. Kakashi sat on the other chair next to the one occupied by a sleeping Naruto before asking "We do Hokage-sama?"

"Indeed, we do. I would like you to become a jonin instructor this year" Sarutobi relayed with his eyes closed puffing his pipe. It took Kakashi a full 20 seconds before the information sunk in. "WHAT?" he screeched with widened eyes before he realized what he did and gathered himself. "Hokage-sama, please explain?" he figured the Hokage must have a good reason for asking him to exchange his position of ANBU captain with that of a Jonin-sensei. "The reason I called you to teach is because this years graduating class consists of Uchiha Sasuke and seeing as you are the only Sharingan user left in the village, I thought it be best for you to teach him." Kakashi took in what the Hokage said then spoke again in a serious demeanor "Very well, but may I have a hand in picking his team Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi cringed at what Kakashi said before he spoke in a saddened voice "I'm afraid not, the council wishes he be taught alone, for fear of other students being a distraction." Kakashi was shocked and voiced his inner turmoil to the Hokage "WHAT! But that's not fair. Not just to me but to the Uchiha. He'll grow alone and miss out on how to work as a unit with other shinobi. Tell me what's the point in having a single powerful shinobi if he or she can't learn to cooperate with others to accomplish a goal…Obito and Sensei taught me that."

The Hokage sighed letting out a puff of smoke from his mouth. He reached for his pipe and took it out of his mouth before speaking again "I understand Kakashi, but it was a unanimous decision by the council. Even I can't over rule that if I wanted to." The Sandaime Hokage smiled as he was about to speak his next words "However, Just because he will be taught by you doesn't mean he will go on missions with you only. He, like any other genin, will have to go on team related missions." The hokage dropped his smile and became serious "Sadly the counsel has also ruled out the interaction of placing him on several teams for such missions and has narrowed it down just one team of your choosing for fear of him becoming like Uchiha Itachi." Kakashi took all of this information in heavily. A light snore coming from his right side distracted him. He turned to see Naruto asleep on the chair. Kakashi observed Naruto very closely for a few seconds '_something about you seems…so familiar. I remember when Sensei sealed Kyuubi in side of you, but something else about you just seems to scream out at me_" he thought.

Kakashi turned to face the Hokage and spoke more out of a _need_ to know than curiosity "Who are the boy's parents? I mean, he looks so much like sensei, now more than ever. I have to know IS Naruto Arashi-sensei's son?" Sarutobi seemed to be debating with in the reaches of his own minds whether to tell Kakashi the truth or not. There was a sudden pause before Sarutobi nodded to Kakashi once and spoke "Naruto does indeed posses Kage blood in him." Kakashi widened his eyes and turned to Naruto, studying him, taking in every detail about him. Silence was heard through out the room for a good two minutes before Kakashi spoke, his eyes still on Naruto "I think it be beneficial for Sasuke if he'd be allowed to go on missions with Naruto's team."

The Hokage spoke softly to Kakashi "Beneficial for Sasuke or beneficial to you, my dear friend?" Kakashi broke his gaze away from Naruto's body and placed it on the Sandaime "Not at all, I think it's beneficial to Sasuke as well as Naruto" he said. Sarutobi rose an eyebrow "Oh, how so?" was his reply. "The other day I was out on patrol when I came across both Naruto and Sasuke on the school grounds. They seem to have a rivalry. I think it would be healthy for the both of them to be on missions together. Not only will it teach them cooperation but it'll drive them to become better" Kakashi made his case. Sarutobi took in all this information and gave a slight nod to Kakashi "Very well" was his only answer to the silver haired man.

Kakashi suddenly had a question in his head he couldn't get out so he voiced it to the Sandaime "Who is his sensei?" he said as he pointed with his right thumb at Naruto. If Sarutobi's smile could get bigger they'd have to replace Jack Nicholson as the Joker in Batman. He spoke with that once in a lifetime grin "You should know him very well, having read his book every damn day" was Sandaime's reply. In an instant Kakashi's face met the floor, while on the ground he spoke "Ji-Jiraiya-sama?"

-------------------------------Konoha Bathhouse------------------------------------------------------

Far from the Hokage tower a man with unruly long white hair sitting on top of a large orange toad, wearing grey clothing, a red sleeveless vest, wooden sandals and a large scroll tied to his back sneezed rather loudly. He was peeking at the women through a hole in the fence that divides the men's bath from the women's bath. Said pervert lifted his right hand to pat his nose "hmm Sarutobi-Sensei must be speaking about me" before he continued with his 'research.' Except now, there were no women anywhere. He removed his face from the hole in confusion, to hear the sound of knuckles cracking behind him. The man gulped deeply before turning around VERY slowly. He found a herd of women dressed in towels preparing to give him the beating of a life time. The only thing that escaped his mouth before the women pummeled him was "Oh crap!"

-----------------------------------------Hokage tower--------------------------------------------------

"If I may Hokage-sama, why is Jiraiya-sama here? And why is has he agreed to train Naruto? I was under the impression he wasn't taking any students after…Sensei." Kakashi asked confused at the latest development.

Sandaime spoke ever so sagely "That too was the councils doing. However they did it to keep Naruto in control rather than actually teach him anything. The only other person who knows how to maintain the seal on Naruto is Jiraiya. Naturally Jiraiya declined, but once I revealed Naruto's heritage, he reconsidered almost instantly. Jiraiya also has more plans for Naruto than simply just monitor the seal." Sandaime finished with a smirk that read '_we pulled a fast one over the council HA!_'

Kakashi waited a few seconds for the information to sink in until he spoke again "That would explain why Jiraiya-sama agreed to teach Naruto, but it still doesn't say why he agreed to teach Naruto AND TWO other students?" Sandaime almost chocked on his own smoke (he's still has the pipe in his mouth) when he heard Kakashi's question before he spoke in embarrassment "Yes, well Naruto's team is rather unique, you'll understand once you see them." Kakashi was confused and he showed it with a raised eyebrow but chose to say nothing because he would indeed be meeting Naruto's team soon.

It was at this point Naruto decided to wake from his slumber. He opened his eyes from the chair and yawned ever so lazily while stretching his arms out in front of him.

Kakashi was going crazy looking for his cloth mask before Naruto woke up completely. He finally found it in his back pocket and put it on hastily thanking Kami. Naruto woke up ever so slowly, an attribute Kakashi would have to speak with Jiraiya to work out of the kid's system. When Naruto was fully awake, he realized he wasn't at the forest anymore. Instead he was in a nice comfy office, sitting in a great big and comfortable red chair. Naruto moved himself so he was sitting upright. It was then he realized he was in the Hokage's office next to an ANBU with half a covered face and left eye shut. He turned to the Hokage himself who was sitting on his usual chair and started to panic thinking that he was in some sort of trouble '_fuck there's no telling what that ANBU piece of shit told the Hokage so I'd get in trouble!_" Naruto thought hysterically.

Just as fast as Naruto thought of it, the Sandaime noticing Naruto's worried demeanor, spoke to calm him down "Naruto don't worry you're not in trouble. Kakashi here told me how you protected Iruka and got the forbidden scroll back. Thank you, young genin" Sandaime said this with a heart warming smile. The tension within Naruto immediately diminished. Kakashi spoke next, with a smile that was hidden behind his mask "Interesting display of jutsu I look forward to testing you in the near future." The ANBU vanished in a puff of smoke when he finished.

Naruto turned to the Hokage with an eyebrow raised in confusion at the ninja's cryptic words. "You'll find out in the morning, for now go home and take a well earned rest" Sarutobi said rather cheerfully. This only served to confuse poor Naruto even more but he did as he was told. Naruto stood up from his chair and left for his shithole of an apartment. Sarutobi looked at the retreating form of Naruto as he left his office and had only one thought in his mind '_Arashi, he will be great, I can feel it_' The Hokage's smile ever widened.

---------------------------------------Next day at the academy---------------------------------------

The next day at the academy rumors spread like wild fire as students started talking about a newly graduated genin who defeated a chunin. Word was that the chunin happened to be their teacher, Mizuki.

Naruto, who got there early (by a rather furry alarm clock…actually more like roaring beast) sat next to a boy with raven hair and black eyes. Uchiha Sasuke merely sat stoic as ever with his hands clasped together in front of his mouth. Naruto just sat in his chair with his feet up on the table and hands behind his head. He decided to take a little nap and so he drifted off to la la land.

------------------------------------------------45 minutes later----------------------------------------

Naruto awoke to an extreme amount of killer intent directed at him. Ninja reflexes made him shoot out of his chair kunai in hand ready to attack. The massive killer intent was temporarily replaced with confusion. He looked beside him to find that both girls of his dreams were staring at him funny like he grew a second head and a third arm. Soon enough they reinitiated their dark stares on him. Naruto was puzzled why would he be on the receiving end of such a thing from these girls?

It was Ino who spoke her mind first, as usual. "Naruto get the hell out a that chair! And don't try to scare us with a kunai, remember we have them too." "Yea Naruto can't you see that chair is reserved for me! After all true love prevails over all!" Sakura chimed in. Naruto looked even more confused as he put his kunai away and answered in the most logical way any man in his position would have done "HUH?" Sasuke simply grumbled to himself as he knew what was coming after such a brilliant statement.

"POW" was heard before Naruto flew across the class room on to the black board leaving an impression of himself as he slid down. The girls were too busy fighting with each other to notice Naruto walk back to his original seat nursing two big bumps on his head. Sasuke looked at him for a minute before turning back to his brooding.

Just then Iruka entered the door and the whole room went quiet. As he was making it to the front of the class with a clip board in hand something tackled him to the ground.

Every single student looked on in confusion as Naruto jumped and hugged Iruka from clearly 12 feet away. Naruto was clinging to Iruka for dear life and then he spoke in a loud, happy voice "IRUKA-SENSEI YOU'RE OK! AFTER I FOUGHT MIZUKI I PASSED OUT SO I COULDN'T TELL IF YOU WERE OK OR NOT" Iruka was happy as well that Naruto was fine but he was more concerned with the lack of oxygen he was receiving, or in this case, not receiving. "Naruto…AIR!...NEED…AIR!" was all that he needed to say before the orange clad ninja released him from the bear hug. Naruto was rather embarrassed because he never displayed such emotion in front of people, let a lone his peers. So he did the only thing he could do: scratch the back of his head sheepishly with his right arm and an open smile.

Everyone in the class was hitting the floor face first at Naruto's claim at fighting Mizuki. Realization dawned on Shikamaru and he smiled genuinely. Choji noticing Shikamaru's smile questioned him "Hey Shikamaru what's with the smile?" "Heh, don't you get it, Choji? The rumors we've been hearing about a genin defeating a chunin was about Naruto defeating Mizuki-sensei" Shikamaru stated a little louder than he meant to, with his eyes still closed. This prompted both Sakura and Ino to jump up from their chair (they managed to sit in the same chair…don't ask because even I don't know). Their jaws hit the floor from the realization that it must be true, seeing as Iruka nodded to Shikamaru's statement. Sasuke was even more intrigued with Naruto but had to admit to himself he was getting a little annoyed at the 'dobe'.

"Alright Naruto go back n' take a seat so I can announce the teams to the class" Iruka stated plainly. With a nod Naruto leaped to an empty seat in a single bound in the front row next to one Hyuga Hinata. Hinata started blushing rather uncontrollably and occasionally took side glances at Naruto.

As Iruka started calling names Naruto simply kept on thinking about what that silver haired ANBU said._ 'Interesting display of jutsu I look forward to testing you in the near future'_…_ 'I wonder what he meant by that?' _thought Naruto.

As Naruto finished his trail of thought, Iruka called out his name "Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura" Naruto Jumped up happily with glee, while Sakura loomed over a bit '_Well it could be worse I could have been stuck with Ino-pig!_' she thought '**_Yea, but it would have been nice to be with Sasuke-kun_**' her inner self made itself known. "And Yamanaka Ino" finished Iruka. Naruto again jumped up with glee and jolly as he heard the names of his two teammates. Sakura it seemed got even worse '_GREAT! NOT ONLY DO I HAVE NARUTO ON MY TEAM BUT I HAVE TO WORK WITH INO-PIG TOO!_' she thought '**_SHARANO! WHAT DID I DO KAMI-SAMA; PLEASE TELL ME WHAT DID I DO!_**' a hysteric inner Sakura screamed in the confines of Sakura's mind. Yamanaka Ino had eyes as big as the Titanic when she heard on whose team she was on and immediately jumped to her feet and protested to Iruka "IRUKA-SENSEI! THERE'S GOT TO BE A MISTAKE I CAN'T-" she was interrupted by Iruka before she could finish her tantrum "INO! There is no mistake you are partnered with Naruto and Sakura to form team seven" Iruka conveyed sternly.

Ino slouched on her chair defeated '_Great not only do I have a dimwit and a forehead girl as my teammates, but now I'll never get to be with Sasuke-kun!'_ Ino thought discouraged. Naruto on the other hand was having a mental high about the whole situation '_KAMI-SAMA THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU. I'LL NEVER PULL A PRANK FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE…UNLESS IT'S ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY!'_ was the only coherent thought running through his mind. Iruka stopped dead panned when he read the name of their instructor. He was astonished but kept his face hidden from the class. He continued to call out the names of the teams pretending to keep his cool "Team 8: Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuga Hinata" Hinata nodded along with Shino while Kiba and Akamaru grunted a little. Iruka kept calling out names "Team 10: Akamichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru and…Sai?" He looked over at 'Sai' puzzled and asked a question to the boy dressed in all black "Don't you have a last name?" Sai looked over at Iruka and simply shook his head stating he doesn't.

Iruka dismissed it and then looked at Sasuke who was wondering which team he'd be put on seeing as he was the ONLY student left with out one. Iruka spoke low so only Sasuke could hear "You, Sasuke will be taught by a very important shinobi. You will be his one and only student. However you will go on team missions with another team. I still don't know the full details but you were asked to wait here for him." With that Sasuke nodded in understanding.

Iruka then directed his voice through out the class "Ok class you have your team numbers, so wait patiently for your jonin instructors." The entire class nodded and waited patiently for the instructors to gather them up.

------------------------------------------3 ½ hours later-----------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs "Our sensei hasn't shown up! GRRR! THAT'S IT!" Naruto jumped off his seat and ran out the room. Sakura, Ino and even Sasuke where looking at each other with confused expressions as the orange clad ninja came back in the room with a water bucket filled to the top in glue and had a bag of feathers. "Naruto what are you doing? You're just gonna get us in to trouble" said Sakura. '_On the other hand our sensei deserves getting pranked for being so tardy!_' she thought. '**_Absolutely! CHA!_**' yelled Inner Sakura. "Naruto grow up already and stop being so immature" Ino added to Sakura's comment. '_This I'll be fun to see, a full grown man covered from head to toe in pillow feathers'_ Ino thought a faint smile appearing on her face. Sasuke simply shook his head and grunted "Do you actually believe that a jonin will fall for a simple prank like that?"

Just as Naruto finished setting up the prank and rushed in front of Sasuke to speak his mind, the door opened. A gloved hand made its way through it as well as a head full of gravity defying silver hair. Naruto and everyone else in the room turned to look at the doors direction. Naruto felt a little dizzy for a few seconds when suddenly in a poof of smoke he was the one standing in between the door way as the man in silver hair was standing in the very same place he once stood. He looked up and saw the glue falling towards him; he widened his eyes before saying his last words "Oh crap." Something weird happened though. The glue stopped falling and hung over his head mid air, aswell as everyone seemed to be frozen. He glanced at Sakura and Ino and thought about how he wished he was in between them seeing as there was an open space big enough for him to be in. Just as he finished that thought swirls of distorted space started covering his body. He noticed time seemed to be slowly readjusting itself for the bucket of glue above him was slowly starting to fall again. One second he was in the glue's path, the next second he was back in the room between Sakura and Ino.

"What the hell?" was all Naruto could mutter before everyone realized he was back in the room safe and sound from the glue and feathers that were adorning the academy floor. Kakashi who used a substitution jutsu to trap Naruto in his own prank was very curious as to how exactly he got out of it. "Naruto, how did you do that? One minute you where there the next you're here?" Ino practically threatened him. Sasuke began to listen intently on to Naruto's explanation. Naruto scratched the back of his head with an open embarrassed smile before speaking "Hehe, I…don't know."

Everyone in the room fell flat on there face once again (this includes Kakashi) at Naruto's brilliant explanation. Naruto had a cheeky grin before another voice in the room spoke "What's going on in here? Looks like a chicken fest Kakashi?" an elderly man spoke from the entrance of the room. He sported long white hair and a head band with the kanji symbol for "Oil." Now everyone's attention was on the man at the door way. He looked over at his "team" and nonchalantly said "Yup, looks like I got my work cut out for me. Especially with the short blond kid that has no clue what so ever that he used his bloodline to bend time and space."

Everyone in the room had an expression on their faces that read 'what the fuck?'

The elder man simply smiled at his team and comrades, for he knew this was going to be a very long day.


	6. Chapter 6:Introductions are in Order

Authors note: SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! Between research papers (NO NOT THE…JIRAIYA KIND) studying for the finals, helping my family because somehow…ALMOST ALL of them got sick and…having family issues (not mine but, hey) I just haven't had time to type ANYTHING…well anything GOOD anyway. Damn that was a rather long run-on but whatever. Anyway I apologies but…I guess I'm going to take one of Kakashi's saying and say…"I got lost on the road to life."

Disclaimers: I SO DO…NOT OWN NARUTO!...BUT I OWN THE VIDEO GAME Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen! 4 That's (Naruto: Clash of Ninja 4 in English) Small recap: …Naruto owns Mizuki…Naruto meets Jiraiya and Kakashi…Kakashi trains Sasuke AND ONLY Sasuke (Well he's supposed to anyway)…Jiraiya trains Team 7 (which consists of Sakura, Ino and Naruto) …and OH!...yea Naruto has a Bloodline limit that he used to get out of a…sticky situation. 

--------------------------------------------Ninja Academy---------------------------------------------

Everyone in the class room was giving Naruto a look of confusion with the exception of Jiraiya and Kakashi. Ino was looking at him with wide eyes and mouth slightly opened '_What? Naruto has a bloodline? But, but awww man! And it sounds so cool too. Wait did I just say Naruto and cool in the same sentence! NOOOOOOO the world as we know it is ending!_' Ino thought frantically. Sakura had one eyebrow raised with her eyes as big as a cow but still had that pondering look '_What? But in order for Naruto to have a bloodline he'd have to have come from a family of shinobi and as far as I know he's the only Uzumaki to ever become a ninja?_' On queue as if Naruto heard what she was thinking voiced out the same comment to his new sensei "HEY HOW CAN I HAVE A BLOODLINE WHEN I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO MY PARENTS ARE!...AND AREN'T YOU THAT ANBU BAST- I MEAN ANBU GUY FROM LAST NIGHT?" Naruto said this as he pointed his index finger with a big headed funny look on his face towards his sensei and the young ex-ANBU captain. He fell face first to the floor in embarrassment when he found out not only was he screaming and pointing at an empty space, for his new sensei and ex-ANBU had left to greet the rest of the lot but that in there place was a frog doll with a cute expression on his features and a wooden log with a happy face painted on it, apparently they used a Kawarimi.

Naruto standing up from his folly was annoyed and looked to the right side to see his sensei kiss the hands of both Ino and Sakura in a gentlemen way making both girls give Jiraiya a confused yet blushed look. Kakashi just sighed heavily and looked at Sasuke who was sitting in his chair looking annoyed in some way. Sasuke over heard Naruto scream at Kakashi that he was an ANBU and was rather curious about this man; however he was more intrigued with Naruto. Something about the blond shinobi just didn't seem to add up, normally he wouldn't let such a thing eat at him but he just felt like Naruto wasn't who he showed himself to be. Ever since that bout between him and Naruto he felt the blond was hiding his true abilities from everyone. Kakashi noticing the demeanor that Sasuke stared at Naruto and spoke lazily "So, Uchiha Sasuke shall we get to know each other?"

Sasuke looked at Kakashi with a brooding look before nodding a yes. Jiraiya heard this and in a desperate attempt to change the subject from Naruto's bloodline and more importantly the identity of his parents spoke before Naruto did, who was opening his mouth with yet another comical (Teen Titans funny) look about to speak. "That's a great idea Kakashi why don't we join you on the roof?" Jiraiya finished rather hastily. Both girls jumped out of their thoughts and instantly smiled a big smile, for they were going to be near _their_ Sasuke-kun after all. Kakashi simply nodded once before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Jiraiya did the same thing only five seconds after, leaving everyone in the room alone.

By this time Naruto's right eye was twitching like if it was a health disorder. Radiating with anger and annoyance that he was ignored, he stood there with his arms crossed and eyes closed as he walked out of the room leaving Ino, Sakura and Sasuke to themselves. Sakura nearly pounced on Sasuke while Ino was desperately trying to tear her off of him. "Sasuke-kun wana go on a date with me!" Sakura all but screamed. "NO HE CAN'T FORHEAD GIRL BECAUSE HE'S GOING WITH ME!" Ino declared. As both girls started a low level taijutsu match Sasuke took this opportunity to get up from his spot and make a break for the roof. He walked nonchalantly past the door of the classroom, hands in his pockets and eyes closed all the while thinking '_Why me?_' Sakura and Ino were covered in a cloud of dust as they finished there bout with neither advancing. Both girls heaved in a heavy breath before they looked at the last spot the Uchiha had been and realized he wasn't there anymore.

"GAAAAA!!!! LOOK WHAT CHA DID HE'S GONE YOU STUPID INO-PIG!" Sakura shrieked. "ME! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT SOILED YOUR SELF LIKE A SLUT IN HEAT FORHEAD GIRL! IF YOU HADN'T DONE THAT HE PROBABLY WOULD STILL BE HERE!" Ino protested. Both girls simply crossed their arms and looked the other way as they made their way towards the roof of the school. Ino had a saddened look on her face but was not showing it too Sakura, Ino was regretting her statement earlier thinking it was a bit too harsh and didn't mean to let it go that far, even if Sakura was her rival she didn't want to completely end her friendship with her over a boy. Sakura also sported a sad look as she was rather hurt from Ino's comment but discovered it to be true in a very sad way. She _was_ too eager towards Sasuke and that made Sakura worry a bit, still she shrugged it off as she came upon a funny picture on the roof of the school.

Both Sakura and Ino started to laugh uncontrollably at the sight before them, they gripped their sides and hunched over crying out of laughter from the sight of their sensei running around in circles chasing Naruto for defiling the Hokage faces who STILL has not cleaned them. What made them laugh really hard was the actual defilement of the faces. The first was painted to look like a clown with a bright red nose and orange swirls for eyes while the second was made to look like a mime. The thirds face looked like an impersonation of Scarface. Curious enough the fourth's face was painted exactly like his portrait, sunshine blonde hair and ocean blue eyes illustrating his masculine face very well.

After a few minutes of laughter on the girls' part and a futile chase from Naruto and Jiraiya, team 7 as well as Kakashi and Sasuke settled down. Sakura who noticed that the Yondaime's face was not painted like the others asked Naruto why it wasn't as…colorful as the others. Naruto smiled at her as he figured she'd be the first to notice the Yondaime's color scheme and answered happily "Well Sakura-chan Unlike the other Hokage's the Yondaime died saving the village from a monster fox that can't-" Naruto stopped and started to sweat as he was about to shell out a small hint of the foxes immortality but made a quick recover though it was noticed by both Kakashi and Jiraiya that Naruto knew more about the fox than meets the eye "I mean that was supposedly un-killable."

Ino decided to step in to the conversation with her two cents on the matter "Yea but the other Hokage's still died for Konoha just like the Yondaime so why honor him and not the others?" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly then crossed his arms and leaned against the railing as he spoke with his eyes closed apparently deep in thought "Because Ino-chan he did something that was rumored to be impossible, he single handedly saved the village from a **demon** that was destroying the town left n' right but at the ultimate price, death" Naruto stated flatly. "We already know that Naruto, what we don't know is why out of all the Hokage's did you choose him?" Sakura declared with annoyance in her tone and left eye in a twitch attack. Naruto rose his head to meet Sakura's vibrant forest green eyes and for a moment got lost in them before he realized he was staring and looked to his left with a faint blush before continuing. "Sakura-chan I thought it was obvious to you by know. The reason why I honor the Yondaime is because not only was he the greatest shinobi Konoha has ever produced, but from the little bit Oji-san tells me about him he was a true shinobi among men and wisdom beyond his years. He also did something that was supposedly impossible and it makes me wonder what ells do the powers of honor, compassion, justice and loyalty do" he finished eyes still shut remembering and image of the Yondaime.

Jiraiya had a smile on his face after Naruto finished his little speech and Kakashi simply grind behind his mask. Sakura and Ino where sitting down on the floor eyes once again enlarged to the size of elephants and were flabbergasted that Naruto managed to speak with such…reverence for the Yondaime it seems Naruto keeps on surprising them almost everyday. Sasuke looked confused sitting down on the floor along with the girls, hands clasped together in front of his mouth and eyebrow raised at the words Naruto spoke and found this piece of information rather interesting and yet another part of the puzzle arose one with even more questions than the last. Naruto opened his eyes and looked on at the members of his team along with his rival before giving his infamous trademark fox grin and scratching the back of his head with his right hand as he leaned on the railing.

"Well, after a story like that I think it be best to actually introduce ourselves don't you think Kakashi?" Jiraiya stated to which Kakashi nodded lazily. "Alright let's see, hmm, tell us your likes, dislikes hobbies and dreams, I think that would be a great way to start things off no?" Kakashi said with a smile. Sakura spoke softly "Um, Kakashi-san I think it be best if you led by example." Kakashi looked at her then nodded with a happy go lucky face before he complied with her request "Very well, My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes…are none of your business my dislikes…I have lots of hobbies…and my dreams…'_To get all of the Icha Icha Paradise novels ever created and ever will be created and autographed personally by Jiraiya-sama_'…are also none of your business. Kakashi stated with a happy go lucky attitude.

Team 7 and Sasuke looked at him with annoyance "All we got was his name!" Sakura pouted low enough for Ino, Naruto and Sasuke to hear. Kakashi spoke again "Anyways its your turn pinky" he stated pointing towards Sakura who sported a vain in anger and was clearly annoyed at the nickname. Sakura was about to speak when Jiraiya spoke in a loud voice clear and proud for all to hear "I think its best if I introduced my self before any of the students" he finished not leaving any room for objections. He bit his left thumb and did some hands seals before yelling out _"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" **(Summoning Jutsu)**_

In an instant he was hidden in a cloud of smoke from the others, as the smoke began to clear Naruto was excited '_MAN this is gona be awesome!_' was the only thing running through his mind. Sakura was not so impressed '_Great what is he gona do? Smoke us to death?_' Ino was eyeing the smoke rather suspiciously '_Is this guy really a shinobi?_' Sasuke was with the same brooding expression, however if you look closely in to his eyes you could see he was thinking '_…o…k?_' Everyone stood in shock and confuses (save Kakashi) as a rather large orange toad was summoned out of no were. Jiraiya had an eerie looking smirk and continued on to his introduction "I am the greatest most wanted man by all the female population in Konoha" he said this as he and the toad started spinning there bodies clockwise on one foot before stopping instantly legs spread wide apart right slightly in front of the left with their left hand stretched to the back and right hand stretched out in front of them twirling and shaking in all directions "author of an art greater than that of the shinobis, the man that puts fear in to those who are vile and one of the legendary Sanin! the one the only JIRAIYA-SAMA! The toad hermit!" he concluded with a rather embarrassing pose and his frog doing the same.

Everyone on the roof simply had sweat drop to their side as Jiraiya finished his introduction. He himself sported one out of embarrassment for the fact that only one person on the roof knew his name and he was an instructor. Naruto simply shook his head in disapproval. Sakura on the other hand was in deep thought arms crossed and eyes closed and no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't help but feel like she heard the name before or rather the title. Ino simply went back to idolize Sasuke with the very disturbing heart shaped eyes all the girls seem to get when around him. Kakashi acted like he had never even heard of him and read his precious orange book. Jiraiya sighed heavily and simply pointed to Sakura with a downcast expression on his face "Ok, go tell us about your self" he finished with a small amount of his pride broken and a crying yet comical face…well to both Naruto and Kakashi anyway.

Sakura perked up a bit and then closed her eyes and smiled before starting "My name is Haruno Sakura, I like…well I like" It was here she blushed a bit before looking at Sasuke. Ino noticed this and narrowed her eyes and decided to get between Sakura's gaze of Sasuke, this got both girls flustered as they both turned the other way from each other. Sakura continued with her eyes closed facing her sensei "I like a certain someone and I hate stupid blond girls with no fashion sense" she finished with a smirk.

Ino got an irritated look with a vain pulsing just above her right eye and teeth clenched shut hands to her side now turned to fists as she radiated a vengeful aura. Sakura didn't stop there and continued with her introduction "My dream…is to be the best medical Kunoichi and to…" Sakura got a blush on her cheeks and later tried to look at Sasuke but again was cut off by an enraged Ino. Sakura simply turned the other way and nodded her head in completion. Jiraiya simply had one of those "Oh! Boy" looks as he rolled his eyes while Kakashi had his fateful orange book reading as he lost interest in the girl's introduction at "My name is". Naruto on the other hand seemed more interested in looking at the clouds as he laid down on his back. Sasuke simply sat quietly hands together at his mouth brooding as always. Jiraiya simply pointed at Ino with his index finger motioning her to go next "Ok, your turn Blondie" Jiraiya instructed.

Ino stood up with a smirk on her face and started her introduction "Names Yamanaka Ino, I like flowers, training with my dad and…a certain boy" at this Ino turned to Sasuke and started blushing. Sakura got a twitch attack on her left eye and got between Ino's gaze of Sasuke. "I hate the color pink because its too girly and I hate stupid girls with big foreheads" she stated looking at Sakura, who was getting ready to start another all out taijutsu bout as she brought her fist backwards but was stopped by none other than Naruto who seemed to vanish from his spot and appeared next to Sakura holding back her fist nodding a no to her.

Everyone glanced at Naruto who simply lied back down next to Sakura as he started looking at the clouds again and after a while of scrutiny from Ino and the others Naruto made his brilliance be known "What?" he simply stated. Ino and Sakura where both a little shocked and annoyed that Naruto somehow managed to slip by them while they were on their 'War of Love'. Jiraiya and Kakashi knew the boy was hiding something more to his abilities and power but how much? That was the question. Jiraiya needed to know and had a very good idea of how to do it but he'd save that for later. Sasuke was further reinforced of his suspicions on Naruto and was getting rather annoyed at it as he NEEDED to know just how strong Naruto is and how he got that way.

Ino decided to finish after a few minutes of awkward silence "My dream is…to become the greatest Kunoichi and excel in Interrogation techniques" she stated flatly with her arms crossed and a smile plastered on her face. Jiraiya nodded to her '_At least this one ain't THAT bad, I can work with her the other one I'm not too sure. She has potential I can feel it, but she needs to get her head out of the clouds_' Kakashi closed his book having a similar chain of though about both young girls. Kakashi pointed to Sasuke whose stoic as always. There was a long pause and Jiraiya who was getting rather annoyed at the Uchiha's behavior was about to move on to Naruto but stopped as he realized Sasuke spoke. "Uchiha Sasuke is my name I have very few likes and many dislikes…what I have is not a dream but an ambition to resurrect my clan…and kill a certain someone. I also would like to test my skills before I kill that person against another" He finished with an icy tone as anger and hatred could be heard in his voice as he spoke the last few words with distaste in his mouth.

Kakashi took quick note of this '_Shit…he might just turn out like Itachi if he stays on the road his going down. I hope for your sake Sasuke that our time together will change that for the better_' he thought with worry only visible to the other sensei on the roof. Jiraiya simply shook his head in disapproval of the young Uchiha's introduction and simply turned to Naruto who was now sitting shaking his head apparently at the Uchiha as well. Jiraiya pointed to Naruto and spoke "And you shrimp, what about you?" he smirked as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto simply crossed his legs and had a cheerful smile on his face before introducing himself "My name's Uzumaki Naruto, I like…HEY! WHO YOU CALLING SHRIMP!" Naruto pointed to Jiraiya with his big head white eyes expression. Jiraiya simply waved him off "Just hurry up and finish squirt!" "...pff whatever ya old coot" Naruto retorted before continuing though Jiraiya was peeved at him as one could see the red and steam coming from his face "As I was saying I like ramen, Iruka-sensei, Oji-san and people who treat other people kindly, I dislike people who think their better than everyone else and people who try to hurt other people." Naruto stood up and looked at Jiraiya then at Kakashi then turned his gaze to Sakura and moved to Ino and finally landed on Sasuke. He turned facing his sensei and made his way to the railing next to him and leaned forward with a smile on his face. He looked over the village with his smile growing even bigger and watched the sun setting slowly making the village seem almost spiritual with all the people moving about. He spoke "My dream…is to become the greatest Hokage this world has ever seen, to protect everyone in this village and gain their trust so that…" Naruto stopped for a minute to think this last part over. Kakashi, Jiraiya Sakura, Ino and even Sasuke had one eyebrow raised in interest as to Naruto's conclusion. Naruto had a faraway look in his eyes for a second before a grin crept its way to his face as he turned around and leaned back on the railing elbows up on it with his eyes closed and a smirk on the face before continuing "So that the village can feel safe from any and all threats and truly call this place home" Naruto chuckled a bit more to him self than to anyone ells "After all home is were you feel the most safest isn't it?" he smiled brightly for all to see on the roof.

Jiraiya smiled a bit at him and nodded in approval '_Arashi, jeesh he's just like you, which means he's gona be a pain in my ass_' Jiraiya chuckled a bit at his thoughts. Kakashi simply stood there with his visible eye in a shocked expression and then smiled behind his mask '_This kid, he really is Arashi-sensei's. This'll be interesting_' he thought rather intrigued as to how Naruto grew up to be like he is. Sakura was for the most part stunned with Naruto's declaration and found it rather heart warming for someone to care for their village so much, she couldn't help but smile at him. Ino felt she needed to smile at him so she did all the while thinking '_Wow, Naruto..._' Sasuke sported a very small almost invisible smile, but it was indeed there, however he needed to find out more about Naruto. '_Why? Why are you so…so…why are you so determined to risk your life for people you don't even know?_' Sasuke was beginning to get annoyed because he seemed to have more questions than answers. Why did Naruto seemed blessed with power? Sasuke knew Naruto was hiding his true skills ever since he faced him in that taijutsu bout. What he didn't understand was way was Naruto hiding? Why not show the people you so boldly claim to want to protect what you can do? He NEEDED to figure it out now more than ever. Then once he did he needed to see if he could do the same and get stronger.

Jiraiya spoke softly to Kakashi while the others were lost in their chain of thought. "Kakashi have your student meet mine at 6:00 AM at the Konoha gates…and don't be late." Jiraiya finished in all seriousness. Kakashi looked at him and blinked twice before closing his eye and smiling, he waved his right hand as he was leaning on the railing reading his book. Everyone was a little confused as to what their instructors were discussing and got their answer once Jiraiya spoke. "Ok listen up ALL of you that means you too Uchiha" he pointed at Sasuke with his index finger. Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow before Jiraiya continued with his explanation. "All of you will meet me and Kakashi at training ground…" he took out a piece of paper and squinted his eyes before reading what the paper said "…no, no, no this isn't big enough we need a bigger training ground…ok listen just meet me at the Konoha gates at 6:00 AM from there we'll go to a good waterfall spot for your final test…and don't eat breakfast or you'll see it on the ground next to your disoriented body." He spoke with conviction in his voice and a sinister look on his face.

Kakashi as well as the students all had raised eyebrows as to the toad hermits' words. Kakashi was confused as to how the training ground was not big enough while Naruto, Sasuke, Ino and Sakura all had that WHAT TEST look in there face. Kakashi seemed to realize the students reaction and clarified "You need to take the REAL genin test, the test you took was only on who has the '**potential**' to become genin". Sakura lowered her head and pushed her arms closer to her sides and bit her lip. Ino looked to her right and had a distant look in her face while Sasuke simply nodded in understanding. It was Naruto who spoke first he simply had on his fox like grin along with his eyes closed and hands behind his head as he leaned against the railing still "Ha! So what! We'll pass your test so don't try and break us because we WILL become ninjas and you can bet on that. Trust me when I say this Sakura-chan has the brains of the group Ino-chan has the stealth and information gathering skills and Sasuke-teme and I are the power houses." Naruto finished analyzing like it was no big deal. To Ino, Sakura and Sasuke it was a huge eye opener, the blond had never demonstrated any interest in class the times he DID go and the other times he DID participate he simply either never answered or answered wrongly because he just woke up from a nap.

Jiraiya and Kakashi simply looked at him with analytical eyes and it was Jiraiya who spoke first his face contorted in a vile grin and his brow furrowed deeply "Oh! You think you got it figured out eh? Well how bout we put that to the test tomorrow huh?" Naruto smirked lightly and a hint of mischief could be seen in his eyes as he spoke calm and reassuring "Bring it on…Ero-Sanin!" At this everyone raised eyebrows. Ino, Sakura and Sasuke raised their eyebrows because of what Naruto was implying and Kakashi raised and eyebrow because he was confused as to how Naruto could have know Jiraiya was a pervert. Jiraiya fell flat on his face as he heard his student call him that and just as fast as he hit the ground he was up screaming at the blond "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Naruto's smirked ever deepened as he spoke "Jiraiya, one of the legendary three Sanin and author of one of the worlds leading series of adult books, that IS you isn't it. Oji-san told me all about you Tsunade and Orochimaru. On a side note you should know that your novel's very popular with Oji-san." Naruto stated plainly. The rest of team 7 and Sasuke were shocked to hear that THIS man was a Sanin. Ino had the face of a guppy and Sakura had her head in a thinking position as to why she didn't realize it sooner. Sasuke was annoyed that THEY get to have a 'SANIN' train them while he gets stuck with some nobody gutter faced ex-ANBU. Jiraiya was a bit interested at this 'Oji-san' Character and voiced his curiosity "Hey, mind telling me just who this 'Oji-san' of yours is. I might consider giving him an autographed copy of my book." Jiraiya stated not hiding the fact that he really does publish such a book.

Naruto spoke with a bored tone in his voice as his face gave way to his tone "It's Sarutobi Oji-san…the Hokage." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sakura and Ino almost rushed at him trying to cover his mouth from saying anything else that might earn them a good week of punishment for lack of respect but were stopped by Jiraiya's loud booming laughter. Both girls raised an eyebrow in confusion, Sakura was interested in two things one why was her sensei laughing like there was no tomorrow and two how could Naruto be so disrespectful to the Hokage. '_And this is coming from a guy who not two minutes ago claimed he wanted to become Hokage._' Sakura thought with her hands at her hips and her face shaking a slow 'no' with her eyes closed giving a small smile as she sighed. Ino was more interested at how Naruto could get away with such things and make everyone laugh '_I have to admit, it is kinda funny._' She thought giggling just a little, loud enough only for one other person to catch it and she was still a little perplexed at the situation. Sasuke was getting more bored by the second and wanted nothing more than to simply take out a piece of wire and strangle the 'Supposed' Sanin, but IF this person really WAS a Sanin then he figured he wouldn't make it past taking out the wire from his gear pouch.

After the laughter died down and Jiraiya was more calmed he spoke wiping a tear of laughter from his right eye "Now that that's out of my system we can get back to serious business." But before he could begin his new sentence Sakura voice a question that he had in her head as well as everyone on the roof "Sensei…why were you laughing just now?" "Well it's just that that old fart's still has someone calling him the same name I called him when I was younger…and well…Looks like I win a bet with an old friend of mine…too bad she's still sucks at gambling." Jiraiya spoke a smile creeping on to his lips as he finished. With that he decided to call it a day and told his team as well as the duo of Sasuke and Kakashi not to be late for their test. Jiraiya disappeared in a puff of smoke and so did Kakashi.

Ino and Sakura turned to Sasuke and almost pounced on him had it not been for the fact he was already gone. Both girls had a look of disappointment on their faces and noticed that Naruto walked passed them with his hands behind his head as he made his way across the roof, for his apartment was located on the crappier side of the town. Both girls looked at him and then at each other before they stood up and walked beside him before he could leap from roof top to roof top. Naruto noticing them raised an eyebrow to which Sakura responded "Naruto before you go…can we ask you something?" Naruto was even more curious and nodded motioning her to continue. "Did you really defeat Mizuki-sensei?" Ino upped and blurted with her hands at her waist sporting a skeptical look. Naruto moved from a curious look to a grin and before nodding. "Yup I sure did, why?" he asked curiosity still lingering in his thoughts. Sakura spoke trying to cover her own curiosity "It's just that we needed to hear it from the horses' mouth is all." Sakura was still unsure about this but decided that IF Naruto really did defeat Mizuki then that means that Sasuke could too and that meant they were advanced genins. Ino was still skeptical and was thinking along the same line as Sakura.

Naruto closed his eyes and gave an open smiled before simply waving at them and disappearing in a swirl of leaves leaving behind two very shocked kunoichis'. "DID HE JUST!...BUT THAT'S A…CHUNIN LEVEL JUTSU" Ino yelled loud enough to be heard clear across all the shinobi nations almost leaving her lungs empty of much needed oxygen. Sakura simply blinked a few times before speaking "Ino…I think there's more to Naruto than meets the eye." Ino looked at her with a 'NO YA THINK' look. Sakura voiced out her thoughts as she went into analyzer mode "Think about it, he can do **_KAGE BUNSHIN (Shadow Clone)_** which is a jonin level jutsu as well as the **_Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker)_** which is a Chunin level jutsu and on top of that I heard that Mizuki-Sensei was hit with a strong wind jutsu. It couldn't have been Iruka-sensei because he told us that his strongest alignments were earth and water jutsus when we did our study on the five elements used for Jutsus. And from what I heard Naruto, Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei were the only people present at the time when Mizuki-sensei confronted both Naruto and Iruka-sensei." Ino only had one question on her mind and voiced it "Just who the hell is this 'source' of yours anyway!" Sakura looked at her like she was stupid and answered her "Iruka-sensei, I figured I'd get the answer straight from the source, no?" Ino realized something this day, one Sakura was right there really was something off about Naruto and two Naruto was right…Sakura really did have the best analytical skill in the group.

------------------------------------Konoha Gates 5:49 AM-------------------------------------------

Sakura was the first to arrive feeling slightly drowsy from the lack of sleep; she had stayed up almost all night packing for her 'mission' and devising ways to get Sasuke to notice her and tried to come up with a solution as to why Naruto is…different when he's fighting that she had forgotten to look at her clock and lost a good 5 hours.

'_AAAAAHHH Damn it NOW I'll definitely NOT pass this STUPID EXAM!'_ Sakura screamed in the inner most part of her mind. '**_That's for sure, we are so DEAD!_**' Inner Sakura added with a sadden and crying face.

Ino was walking down towards the gates of Konoha well rested and prepared, whoever she was not as confident as she made her self out to be. Ino who was just arriving noticed her rivals sleepy face and moved to make a comment, but as she was about to, Sakura looked straight in to her eyes and Ino saw the same low confidence she has her self and instead opted for a greeting…well as a good a greeting as a rival gives another rival.

"Hey forehead girl, you look like someone took a hammer to your head?" Ino said a little worried for her rivals' health. Sakura just looked at Ino with slipping confidence before speaking "I just had a rough night, between boys, packing and making sure I was ready I lost a few hours of sleep."

"Tell me about it! It's like all the preparation was for this very moment. The moment we get tested to be REAL ninja's, but are we REALLY ready?" Ino spoke getting to the same mind set as Sakura. Ino looked over to Sakura as she realized Sakura was mute for a good minute or two.

"Don't stress it. You two I'll do fine you'll see" a tender yet masculine voice seemed to creep out of the very shadows. Sakura was on high alert whilst Ino pulled out a kunai instinctively, sweat trickled down there faces waiting for the voice to give away its position. She swore she heard it from there far left near the passport office, but then it spoke again this time it was above them.

"You know you two should just relax a bit that's all. Once you get your bearings it'll come naturally to you. That's what happened to me" the girls froze and then Sakura started realizing what it was saying and turned to look at the figure laying on top of the gate (Snoopy style) with his hands behind his head. Ino couldn't get a clear view of the figure because the sun was in her eyes. "Who?...are you" Ino whispered. The figure jumped down from the top of the gates and landed in font of both girls with a fox like grin hands still back of his head. Naruto smirked before speaking "Why Ino-chan, forgotten me already? I must not have made the impression stick." It was Sakura's turn to retort "Naruto! If I wasn't half asleep I'd kill you!" Ino nodded in response before putting her kunai away in her gear pouch.

Naruto chuckled as he thought '_Thank God you did lose sleep then otherwise I might not have lived through the comment I was gona say._' "Anyways, just sit back and relax because were gona be here for a while." Naruto stated plainly hands in his pockets and eyes closed.

Ino observed Naruto from a distance studying him with her eyes squinted just a little for a few minutes and found nothing interesting. She turned her gaze to her rival and found that Sakura was doing the same thing she had been doing only seconds ago; however Sakura's gaze was more intense than her own. Ino made her way towards Sakura who had not detected Ino's movements even though she wasn't masking them was still fixated on Naruto.

"Like what cha see forehead girl?" Ino said with a smirk, brows furrowed and arms crossed in a know it all pose.

Sakura broke her gaze from Naruto who was apparently sleeping on top of the gates with his arms crossed. She turned towards Ino and for some reason Sakura could not explain she was…blushing? Yes, yes she was blushing, but the oddest thing was she had no comeback to which she could defend her self with.

If Ino's smirk could have gotten any deeper Kami himself would have had to realign the cheek bones back to their proper place. "OH! SO YOU DO LIKE WHAT CHA SEE!" Ino shrieked at the top of her lungs pointing a finger at Sakura her eyes in a mischief glint and her legs far apart for dramatic effect.

Just as Sakura was about to retort with a 'decent' comeback she heard the sound of metal hitting the wind coming from a direction unknown to her Ino also picked it up and both girls were looking in all direction.

Naruto merely jumped from his spot before 12 or so kunai and shuriken embedded themselves on the spot he was on just now. He landed about 10ft from the girls before catching a kunai by the handles ring and spinning it in his hand before griping it.

Naruto was annoyed to say the least with an angry frown and furrowed brows with angered eyes he spoke "Sasuke-teme! What's the big idea? When a person's resting usually the team members helps them or stands guard…and NOT THROW KUNAI AND SHURIKENS AT THEM!"

The girls were lost in translation and both raised questioning eyebrows at who exactly Naruto was accusing. Sasuke who was hidden in the glint of the sun on a tall building jumped down in front of Naruto and smirked. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets before opening his eyes and narrowing them with a smirk facing Naruto "Naruto…I want to fight you!" he stated plainly.

Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow at Sasuke's request and then stared in to his eyes and caught the glint of determination he himself has when faced with a challenge. Naruto closed his eyes and smirked '_Well…this is interesting. I'd like to test my self against you too, Sasuke-teme! Seeing as **YOU** are the rookie of the year. But no, it's not just that. You have true skill, truth be told if we **WERE** going all out, I have no clue who would have won that taijutsu match._" He finished thinking.

Naruto opened his eyes demonstrating the same determination that Sasuke had. Both Ino and Sakura were drowning in the thickness of the tension in the air between both boys.

Ino spoke up eyes closed and an open weary smile and a bead of sweat trickling down her left cheek "Now, now boys why don't we wait till Jiraiya-sensei or Kakashi-sensei show up and finish the exam before we tire ourselves out from all our excitement." Sakura looked at Ino with thanking eyes as Ino saved her the trouble of saying the same thing.

Naruto looked at Ino with a pouting face, lower lip sticking out a little, standing at attention and hands to his side with his wrists curved up to the side. He spoke in a pouting tone to illustrate his disappointment and the fact that she was right "Aaahh, c'mon Ino-chan! Why'd ya have to go and ruin the fun!"

Sasuke simply shook his head as he knew she was right and figured he'd test himself against Naruto some other time.

Just then Jiraiya happened to pop in to the scene out of no where in particular (the reality of it was Jiraiya was there since Naruto had arrived) "ALRIGHT KIDS LETS SAY WE GO HUH?" Jiraiya spoke in a cheerful tone with his left hand holding his backpack on his back and eyes closed in a smile, all the wile he himself bore an open smile.

Everyone from team 7 and Sasuke had a heart attack from the man's sudden appearance and apparently loud greeting. Clutching her heart trying to stabilize the beats Sakura spoke in confusion to her sensei "Aren't we gona wait for Kakashi-sensei?" Jiraiya snorted heavily before replaying "HE, will meet us there so don't worry about it!" making a strong emphasis on the word 'HE'.

With that team 7 and Sasuke nodded as the gates opened for them to leave. Jiraiya motioned for them to take to the trees and with that they all vanished deep with in the forest of Konoha.

----------------------------------Konoha apartments (Hatake residence) ---------------------------

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Where'd I put that FUCKING MASK!" screamed an annoyed, troubled and distressed Hatake Kakashi.

'_DAMN IT! Not only haven't I found my mask I haven't visited Obito's and Sensei's grave yet!'_ thought a still frantic Kakashi.

The young jonin grappled his hair before looking up and screaming at the top of his lungs as loud as he could "FFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!"

--------------------------------------------Konoha Falls-----------------------------------------------

Jiraiya looked in the direction of Konoha swearing to Kami he had just heard Kakashi curse? There was only one time he had heard Kakashi curse in all the time that he has known him and that was when Arashi took his mask and hid it from him. Coincidently that was also the time Rin took a look at Kakashi's unmasked face…she has forever imprinted it in her mind. Kakashi had to resort to tying his headband around his face to cover the lower portion of it.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and then at Sasuke as the both had a glaring contest going on between them. Jiraiya sighed heavily before speaking "Ok listen up the test will not start until Kakashi gets here so until then just try not to…do anything stupid…ok?" everyone nodded before splitting up. Ino and Sakura stood by the falls admiring its beauty, Sasuke leaned on a boulder and Naruto somehow fell asleep instantly on the branch of a tree.

One hour passed…

Two hours passed…

Three hours passed…

Four hours passed…

……………………………………

A loud explosion was heard coming from directly behind all the members of Team 7 and Sasuke. Smoke covered a large portion of the area they were situated in. Sakura and Ino ran towards Jiraiya and looked on as two ominous figures hid with in the smoke their shapes clearly visible. Sasuke walked passed the girls and stood side by side Jiraiya. Naruto leaped from his sleeping tree spot and stood on the opposite side of Jiraiya.

As the smoke was lifting up one could tell that one of the figures was significantly taller than the other. Once the smoke gave way two men stood standing tall wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. They each sported a Ronin Gasa (That's the hats they ware the first time you see them) effectively covering their faces from team 7 and Sasuke.

The larger one of the two spoke in a raspy voice while grinning with his unusually sharp teeth "You think the Sanin will pose a big threat?" "Yes, but we only need a few minutes to do our chore. Then we leave" answered the smaller one of the two, though he sounded more stoic and emotionless than the taller one.

Sasuke widened his eyes to the point of them falling right out of their sockets as he grinded his teeth shut.

'_THAT VOICE! IT CAN'T BE?'_ He franticly thought.

The smaller one removed his hat revealing a man who looked identical to Sasuke in every way save for the hair, it was in a long ponytail and his eyes were blood red with three coma like marks surrounding the iris.

The man looked at Sasuke and spoke in a surprised tone yet his face betrayed his tone of voice "**kinshou nii-chan?..." (Little Brother) **


	7. Chapter 7: Brother that was

(Authors note: Sorry ladies and Gents but I was studying for my finals and then when I had TIME I left for an unscheduled trip to my aunts house and…she didn't have internet…(I died three times over because of this.) anyway sorry for the late up date but here is the new chapter.)

I'd like to thank causeiambetta for being my beta reader. I would also like to apologies to him because I didn't put his name on the last chapter I wrote. I was a little too excited and ended up posting it with out giving him credit. SORRY CAUSEIAMBETTA!!

Anyway on with the show….chapter….reading..Whatever….

Small Recap:

_Sasuke widened his eyes to the point of them falling right out of their sockets as he grinded his teeth shut. _

'_THAT VOICE! IT CAN'T BE?' He franticly thought. _

_The smaller one removed his hat revealing a man who looked identical to Sasuke in every way save for the hair, it was in a long ponytail and his eyes were blood red with three coma like marks surrounding the iris._

_The man looked at Sasuke and spoke in a surprised tone yet his face betrayed his tone of voice "_**_kinshou nii-chan?..." (Little Brother) _**

---------------------------------------- (The Konoha Falls) -------------------------------------------

Chapter 7:

"…Uchiha….Itachi…" Sasuke sputtered out with disgust, fear and above all malice.

Jiraiya widened his eyes at Sasuke's revelation of one of the people in front of him and immediately went in to a battle stance.

"Itachi-nii-chan…?" a voice spoke from beside Jiraiya.

This brought Sasuke and Jiraiya back to reality and in less of a shocked state as they turned to the owner of the voice. They saw Naruto with mind boggled eyes and a tear escape his right eye as well as a slight smile on his face. Ino and Sakura were on edge they didn't know if this was friend or foe, by the way their teacher and Sasuke acted it was foe but Naruto's reaction proved otherwise.

Itachi turned and looked at Naruto and spoke in an almost emotionless voice but for those who have experienced an extreme amount of sadness it was not lost, Sasuke as well as Naruto caught it in a second "Kinshou nii-chan…what are you doing here? I came for otouto"

It was here that Sasuke went ballistic he turned towards Naruto with hate filled eyes and with pain induced rage of loss he spoke with the same malice and anger he used on Itachi towards Naruto "HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM!"

Naruto never even heard Sasuke's words as he was too shocked at the sight before him. Here in front of him was one of the few people who acknowledged him for him, the very person who taught him his first jutsu the "**Kage Bunshin**"

: Flash Back:

_Dark was this night just like any other, and just like any other night a young eight year old Uzumaki Naruto was training in the fields of Konoha. _

"_DAMN IT!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs to know one in particular. The young boy was exhausted he could barely stand up and suffered from near chakra depletion. He breathed in heavily before he let it go just as heavily. _

_He sported scruff marks and slightly pale hair from his usual sunny blond, he also sported bruises and cuts all over his body from the intense physical training. "I can't, I just can't seem to focus enough chakra on doing the bunshin…its like I build up a lot more than what I'm planning on and then when I release it its too much so the bunshin's come out defective!" he stated disheartened with a sad look on his face as he fell back to the grassy are._

_He looked at the stars with tactical eyes trying to figure which one's made the constellations of the sky. _

"_You know the reason why you can't make a good bunshin is because your chakra control is below the level of an ant…and ants hardly have chakra." A voice called to Naruto from his left._

_Startled from his star gazing Naruto jumped up and went on all fours looking in all direction (very comically might I add) finally his gaze fell upon a rather tall boy with long raven hair tied to a ponytail. _

_He wore a black shirt with a red and white fan on the back along with long black pants that reached just a little past his calves and black ninja sandals, but the most chilling thing about this newcomer were his piercing red eyes with three strange coma like markings around the iris. _

_Naruto stood up and raised an eyebrow as he dusted himself off. "And just who the heck are you?" he asked in a skeptical tone signifying he probably wont buy in to what ever this guy says. _

"_Uchiha Itachi…" the man stated simply still staring at Naruto with those eyes._

"_You know…you kinda creep me out with your eyes, I mean what's up with that is it a disease, because if it is I'M SORRY BUT I'M GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Naruto panicked as he pointed a finger towards Itachi with one of his 'Big head' impressions. _

_Itachi looked at Naruto and blinked a few times…_

_One minute..._

_Two minutes…_

_Three minutes…_

_Itachi did something no one has ever seen him do save for his mother, father and only once by his brother, he smiled at the blond idiot in front of him._

_He smiled for a good minute before his smile turned in to laughter (small might I add, but laughter none the less). "I like you kid, what's your name…" Itachi stated after his little laugh attack. _

_Naruto just looked on in bewilderment as this Itachi person simply went from serious to smiling to outright laughter to serious again all in the span of a few minutes. He blinked three times to make sure he hasn't gone nuts before responding "U-Uzumaki Naruto…FUTURE HOKAGE!" Naruto stated with a proud puffed out chest and a fisted arm sticking out for dramatic effect. _

_Itachi once again smiled lightly at this kid before returning to his serious mood. _

"_Well, like I said the reason why you can't create an effective bunshin is because your chakra control is horrible." He stated rather emotionlessly to Naruto's surprise. _

"_Well things could be a lot easier if I had someone teach me, but seeing as there ain't any talented ninja around I'll have to just keep on training my self" Naruto stated in an annoyed tone._

"_Hmm, well I see, but you're going in to the academy pretty soon so why not just wait for them to teach you?" Itachi all but question _

"_Because I want to be ahead of the class so I can show them. So I can show them ALL!" Naruto said going back to training area and falling in to a stance with a ram seal to gather chakra._

_Itachi eyed him carefully for a minute or two, he noticed the determination in Naruto's eyes when he spoke and to him this kid had done two things for him today 1) put him in a good mood after he heard some disturbing news concerning his younger brother and 2) gave him something to do in his spare time._

"_Kinshou nii-chan, I can help you build your chakra control as well as give you a jutsu that will definitely put you a head of the class." Itachi spoke though there was know emotion in his words he felt at peace for the time being._

_Naruto all but jumped up in glee from his stance and bounced off trees before landing in front of Itachi. He had his left eyebrow raised as his happy mood turned to that of utter confusion. "Why are you helping me? I mean I don't even know you that well and you already gave me a pet name…Itachi-nii-chan"_

_Itachi looked at Naruto with his blazing wild red eyes before he spoke "Because, I like what I see in you"_

_Naruto was confused and showed it by raising his left eyebrow but didn't ask. He simply nodded with a smile._

" _SO ITACHI-NII-CHAN WHAT'S THIS TRANING GOING TO BE TO INCREASE MY CHAKRA CONTROL, AND WHAT'S THIS NEW JUTSU?" Naruto screamed with excitement. _

_Itachi simply sighed heavily before responding "First tree climbing, then **Kage bunshin**" _

"_BUNSHIN! But I can't do it!" Naruto pouted with his lower lip slightly sticking out._

"_Ok, first of all we need to work on this screaming of yours then tree climbing to get some decent level of chakra control and THEN the Kage Bunshin." _

_Naruto was about to speak but Itachi held his left hand to him before he spoke again effectively shutting Naruto up, he spoke again "The reason why I'm teaching you to get greater chakra control is so I can teach you the Kage bunshin, unlike the regular bunshin this requires more chakra and creates a solid clone to which the clones can cause damage." Itachi finished slightly winded from the rather long talking session. _

_It bewildered Itachi as to the simple fact that he has spoken more to this kid than he has in over a week. Yes there was definitely something about this kid._

_Naruto looked at Itachi with new found happiness and started to jump up and down side to side and diagonally. _

_Itachi sighed again…this was going to be hard._

: End Flash Back:

Naruto woke from his day dreaming by a fist to his right cheek. He twirled around clock wise before he made it to the ground effectively placing him in a fighting stance. He was looking for his assailant but there were none, until he came upon Sasuke's form with an outstretched arm fisted towards him.

Naruto's brows furrowed, confusion lingering in his eyes he yelled "WHAT THE HELL SASUKE-TEME!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT SON OF A-"Sasuke never had a chance to finish because for the first time Itachi scolded both him and Naruto.

Itachi narrowed his eyes before he spoke in an almost deadly yet calm tone "Enough you two, I came to take otouto…He needs to train with me."

Sasuke was enraged no he was infuriated '_Does he really think that after he killed the ENTIRE FUCKING CLAN that I'm just gona happily go train with him!?' _

"YOU CAN TAKE YOUR TRAINING AND SHOVE IT!" Sasuke spat back out in a venomous tone, leaking killer intent (little compared to a jonin but adequate for a genin). He fell in to a taijutsu stance ready for a battle.

Jiraiya was starting to get uneasy he could take on Kisame as he properly identified him because of the mans blue skin and overall shark like appearance, but he couldn't take on both him AND Itachi and expect to live the life of a shinobi (meaning he could probably kill them but they'll do tone o damage before he actually kills them).

Sakura and Ino were leaning towards there battle stances and began to draw kunai from their gear pouch. Sakura was extremely uneasy and she had the sweat to prove it as it streamed down from her forehead all the way to her mid back. Ino was just as jumpy but more composed than Sakura opting to grit her teeth.

Naruto simply stood up in a casual way before he looked at Itachi's cold eyes, his own still narrowed. He hesitated but then he spoke "Itachi-nii-chan what's going on? First I hear the Uchiha clan is nearly extinct and the only survivor of the clan is this" he pointed towards Sasuke with indifference "Sharingan less bastard whom you happen to call brother. I assumed you'd died with the rest, but as I can clearly see in front of me that ain't the case. What's going on Itachi-nii-chan?" Naruto finished with a hint of anger lingering in his voice.

Sakura was angered at Naruto's disrespect of _her_ Sasuke-kun but let it go in a more favorable option that included Naruto and a very large hammer. Ino was just about to use her kunai on Naruto but noticed Sakura's evil glint when she looked at Naruto figuring Sakura had a payback plan she stayed her hand.

Sakura was now intimately curious as to how Naruto knows THE UCHIHA ITACHI '_WOW something's gota give, I mean c'mon how DOES Naruto now Itachi? There's hardly any knowledge on the guy other than he was an ANBU captain at the age of 14. This means his skills are incredible, and to be totally honest no genin here could take him, not even Sasuke-kun!'_ Sakura was broken out of her thoughts by a ravaging battle cry eminating from Sasuke.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Sasuke cried out in all his furry. He charged at Itachi and as he was gaining distance between the two he had abruptly stopped as Jiraiya came from behind Sasuke and grabbed both his arms behind his back. Jiraiya lifted his right foot and placed it on Sasuke's back effectively face planting Sasuke to the ground.

"YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING! IF YOU WANT A FUNERAL GO GET ONE ON YOUR OWN TIME. COMRADES DON'T DIE ON MY WATCH!" Jiraiya nearly dislocated Sasuke's arms as he yelled but restrained him self from doing so. Unfortunately Jiraiya didn't keep a close eye on "HIS" students because a few seconds after he had said this Naruto picked up were Sasuke left off with his own ear shattering battle cry.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Naruto charged at Itachi once again closing the distance between both combatants. Naruto reached behind himself with his right fist and brought it in an extreme power punch only to be stopped by Kisame's large sword which was wrapped around in bandages.

"This isn't your business sharky, so I suggest you back off!" Naruto smirked an all too familiar way to Kisame. Kisame looked at Itachi for conformation and proceeded to sit under a tree and enjoy the show. '_Looks like Itachi's gonna have some fun. I wonder if this is the kid Itachi was talking about?' _Kisame wondered.

Everyone was at a loss for words save Kisame, Itachi and Naruto. Sakura and Ino were more shocked that, that fish guy actually obeyed Naruto's request. '_Why, why did he…is that guy…scared of…Naruto?'_ Sakura thought completely perplexed at the whole situation.

Ino was just there with her eyes bulging out of her sockets '_Did…did that just REALLY happened?'_ were her thoughts. Sasuke was infuriated even more as he watched Kisame back off and sit under a tree '_WHAT! HOW? HOW CAN HE COMMAND THAT GUY!'_ Sasuke was less than pleased. Jiraiya was more curious than alarmed now '_Well this will be interesting…it'll give me a chance to see what the brat's got. I might have to cut the match short if they pull something.'_ Still holding Sasuke down he watched patiently for this little match to start.

Itachi looked at Naruto with unemotional eyes as the wind picked up around them he simply nodded his head before he himself smirked "Very well, as you wish."

Naruto once again sported a grin but this one was more playful than sinister. He fell in to a battle ready stance and Itachi simply waited.

Sakura and Ino moved closer to their sensei. Sakura spoke loud enough for everyone save Naruto, Itachi and Kisame to hear "Sensei…aren't you gonna stop Naruto? I mean he's annoying n' all but-" Sakura was cut off by Jiraiya and as he spoke he let Sasuke get himself off the ground but he still held a firm grip on his shoulders "Just watch" were his only words. Sakura was worried for Naruto's safety even if he was a loud mouth he was always kind and gentle to others. She didn't want him to die.

Ino was more angry than scared. She cursed Naruto in her mind because all in all he's a nice guy, sure she'd never in a billion years admit it to him but she didn't want him dead. Sasuke was more scared than angry but he kept it well hidden even from Jiraiya, he was scared that Naruto might get lucky and steal his rightful vengeance.

He was also scared that the opposite might happen, contrary to popular belief Sasuke liked Naruto more than he let on (Only as a friend). Though he still thought him the dobe at least he was more tolerable than Sakura or Ino (Naruto once saved him from a mob of 90 fan girls…don't ask how…it was too gruesome).

The wind picked up again around both combatants. It was Naruto who made the first move he charged at Itachi kunai in his right hand then he vanished from everyone's eyes, well all except a pair of red eyes that just so happen to belong to his opponent and his sensei. Itachi instantly side stepped to the right as Naruto came in to view with a horizontal strike. Seeing an opening on Naruto's left side he took it and punched Naruto in the gut. Naruto exploded in to smoke leaving everyone save the adults wondering what happened.

Two Naruto's fell from the trees above crashing down on Itachi one from his left and one from his right only to miss their target as they came to a full stop on the ground. They eyed their surroundings for any possible signs of a hiding spot but it was as if he vanished in to thin air. The air quickly picked up again and suddenly the Naruto closest to Jiraiya blew up in smoke revealing Itachi with a drawn kunai on his right hand. The other Naruto fell in to a fighting stance but was also blown in to smoke. Apparently Itachi threw the kunai at him the moment he moved.

"This is getting quite bothersome Kinshou-nii-chan, how bout we end this in one move so I can continue with my endeavors at convincing otouto I didn't kill off our clan as Konoha made it seem." Itachi said with a bored expression though he had a hopeful tone when he spoke.

Everyone save Kisame was shocked at this revelation. However, Sasuke was FAR from convinced. Yet he had an uneasy feeling, a sense of hope that his brother really didn't kill them, but he NEEDED to see his eyes to confirm this. If not his brother than who? Who would go to lengths to kill an entire clan? Sasuke was in turmoil he would have to wait. He felt the grip on himself loosen and was thankful for being amongst the standing.

Jiraiya was all too intrigued with Itachi's words and his curiosity got the better of him as he waited for this match to end.

Naruto expelled himself from the bushes near Itachi and landed in a crouch before returning to his upright position. He looked dead straight in to Itachi's eyes and then his serious look faltered. He smiled his fox grin as he put his hands on the back of his head "Geesh you sure are a party pooper ya know. Alright I say we go for a big finish what'a ya say?" Itachi nodded and started doing hand signs.

Naruto fell in to a battle stance and started doing his own hand signs '_hehehe…Itachi-nii-chan wont know what hit him, though I'd have to cut the power of the jutsu seeing as I'm still ironing a few bugs out. I gota thank Kyuubi for teaching it to me that night Mizuki stole the scroll. It was originally for him but I figured the jutsu I learned from the forbidden scroll was good enough.' _Naruto finished his hand seals just as Itachi did.

Itachi heaved in a big breath of air and then blow out "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**" In an instant a fire ball four times bigger than Naruto was heading in his direction ripping the earth from under its trajectory indicating its seemingly vast amount of power.

Naruto only smirked "**Futon: Kazeryu no Endan**" (**Wind Release: Wind Dragon Missile**) at an instant wind molecules collected it self in a snake like form spinning wildly creating backlash waves all around Naruto, and finally settling in the form of a dragon. It was truly a sight to behold.

All the adults were simply stunned for two reasons 1) Naruto managed to do a technique that they had never heard of and is probably a jonin level jutsu and 2) HOW IN THE HELL DOES HE EXPECT A WIND JUTSU TO BEAT A FIRE JUTSU?

The girls and Sasuke were all mesmerized by such an enormous, powerful and to the girls beautiful jutsu.

The dragon roared with furry and lunged.

The dragon was closing in on the ball of flames threatening to exterminate its maker. Its tornado like structure tearing up the ground from underneath it as it came with in a meter of the fireballs flames. Suddenly it tilted its head upwards and went over the fireball and directly at Itachi who sported a look of surprise as he realized there was no escape from this attack it was simply too fast.

He braced him self.

Naruto was also in the same predicament, the jutsu he used drained him far more than he expected '_Yup! Looks like I can only do three max before I'm all out of chakra_' was his last thought before the fires engulfed Naruto.

Team seven plus Sasuke was in total shock. '_Dead?...Na…Naruto's…Dead?...'_ Thought a teary eyed Sakura. '_NO!...Naruto!...'_ were Ino's thoughts. She stood firm unlike Sakura who dropped to the floor and started to openly cry, however, she shed silent tears.

Sasuke was beyond pissed '_Naruto…Damn it!...you were a fool…but even you didn't deserve to die like this! Maybe in another life we…we could have been friends_' Sasuke tightened his grip and grinded his teeth. Jiraiya had an impassive look before he sighed heavily and shaking his head.

The Dragon's Rage was felt by Itachi as it opened its mouth and swallowed him whole creating gashes all over his body. It lifted him up in the air a good 20 feet; it was as if a twister had literally carried Itachi away. '_Damn! Naruto I knew you wanted to test your self but I didn't realize you were going all out? None the less I must commend you on catching me by surprise…not many can do that now and days._' where Itachi's thoughts before the jutsus power faltered and then slowly but surely dissipated and he fell towards the ground. Itachi flipped in mid air and landed on his feet. Though Itachi wasn't even winded he did sport a few cuts and his cloak was in desperate need of a tailor. He smirked at the sight before him.

A large crater were Naruto once stood was all that was left.

"YOU MONSTER!" Sakura shouted tears clearly visible on her face. "BASTARD!" yelled Ino. "I'LL KILL YOU!" declared Sasuke as he got ready by drawing four kunai in each hand as he crossed his arms on his chest.

He was stopped by Jiraiya's hand; Sasuke looked at Jiraiya with a firm glare. "He ain't dead. The little bastard used a Daton jutsu at the last second though he was cutting it close" was all Jiraiya said before he lowered his hand and stared at the match with a grin on his face '_Damn! This kid ain't bad…he needs help there's no question about it, and lots of it but he ain't bad at all_' Jiraiya smiled even bigger as he thought this.

A hand from the very epicenter of the crater sprouted from the ground and latched on to the surface. Pulling himself out of the ground with one hand Naruto fumbled his way out of the hole. Breathing heavily, shirt clearly singed off, cuts and burns all over his body Naruto stood up with a tired smirk. He spoke in a low raspy voice "**Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu**" (**Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique**).

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and happiness as she smiled and then she got an annoyed look at the sight '_HE'S ALIVE!...OOOOOOH! I'M GONA KILL HIM! **I'll help ya girl! CHA!**_' Sakura thought as Inner Sakura chimed in the last bit.

Ino sighed in relief that her friend had not yet gone to the great beyond. '_Wait since when did I consider Naruto a friend?...Who cares all that matters is that he's fine…after this he ain't gona be so lucky though_' Ino thought as she gripped her fist and narrowed her eyes at Naruto for making her worry.

Sasuke looked on with an annoyed look at Naruto '_Stupid!...I can't believe that I called you friend! More like idiot! At least you are ok'_ Sasuke smiled a small smile hidden to all but Itachi's all seeing eyes and peripheral vision.

Itachi gazed at Naruto as Naruto did the same. Itachi broke the silence "You look like shit" he stated bluntly still emotionless as ever. "Yea! Well you wouldn't look so hot either if a giant fire ball was gona hit you in the face!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger with his usual comical big headed, white eyed and sharp teeth expression. "Like a giant wind dragon was a walk in the park!" Itachi retorted.

Naruto glared at Itachi for a few more minutes before he broke out in to laughter and keeled over to the floor holding his gut before he busted it. Itachi just smiled and shook his head.

Now the entirety of team seven (save Jiraiya) and Sasuke was confused. Just a few moments ago this was a fight to the death and now it was nothing more than an exchange of smiles and laughter. Sakura was beyond confused '_What happened?'_ was all she could think.

Ino was thinking along the same lines as Sakura and as always she voiced her thoughts but she voiced them with sarcasm "Hey sensei…what just happened. Did that Sasuke-kun wanna be do some wired laughter jutsu or something?"

Jiraiya looked at Ino and then turned his gaze back to the two in the open field he spoke "No. This was simply practice for these two. Apparently they've met before. I don't know all the details but it would seem that Naruto and Itachi an S-class missing-nin wanted for the murder of the entire Uchiha clan of Konoha are…friends? However watching him fight Naruto the way he did makes me question whether he did it or not"

Sasuke snapped his head at Jiraiya, his face angrier than ever "OF COURSE HE KILLED THEM ALL. HE'S A MURDURER THROUGH AND THROUGH!"

Naruto got angry at Sasuke's statement and walked towards him all battered beaten and bruised. Naruto looked directly in to Sasuke's eyes with a stern gaze. Sasuke's gaze never once faltered through this scrutiny. Faster than anyone could see Sasuke was on the floor nursing a broken lip. Naruto's hand outstretched in a fist and breathing heavily, he looked at Sasuke again this time with pleading eyes "Please just listen to what he has to say before you make your mind."

Sasuke looked in to Naruto's eyes and clenched his fist before nodding slightly. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes before falling backwards to the grassy plain. Everyone save Sasuke, Itachi and Kisame ran towards Naruto to make sure he was ok. Sakura and Ino were worried for their friend and looked at their sensei for answers. Jiraiya who was diagnosing the boy looked at them and smiled "He's ok he's just tired, that jutsu must have taken a lot more than he originally planned." They sighed in relief and something caught everyone's eyes save the adults of the group.

Naruto was healing his burns and wounds at an incredible rate. "Sensei how's Naruto doing that?" Sakura questioned. Jiraiya started to sweat as he looked for a good excuse to feed the girl. "Its part of his bloodline!" he said with a faltering smile. "Oh!" Ino Simply stated. They heard some one move and turned to where Sasuke was sitting on the ground.

Everyone was silent as Sasuke stood up and walked ever so cautiously towards Itachi. He looked in to Itachi's eyes and got angry almost instantly. "LET ME SEE YOUR REAL EYES!" demanded Sasuke. Itachi looked at his younger brother his deep crimson eyes with the three coma like markings slowly faded away leaving black as coal eyes staring holes at his younger brother.

Sasuke took a deep look in to his eyes analyzing Itachi for what seemed like minutes. He spoke again this time a bit more clamed "What happened that night Itachi?"

Itachi looked at his brother hopeful he began to speak slowly so that everyone could hear "That my dear otouto is something I've been trying to do for a few years now. Unfortunately I can't talk now Kisame and I have some things to do before the day is done. If you'd like, I could pass by the clan estate and we could speak there?" Itachi informed. Sasuke was uneasy about the whole thing but reluctantly agreed with a "Hai"

Itachi looked at Jiraiya and spoke "You're his sensei? Hmm, an interesting choice."

"The council wished it, though the council and I have different reasons for me training the boy." Jiraiya spoke sternly all the while looking in to Itachi's black eyes. '_Those are the eyes of a well trained ninja, but not of a murderer at least not one that kills his own for power'_ Thought Jiraiya.

With this Itachi and Kisame left, leaving behind two bewildered Kunoichi a confused Sasuke an analyzing Jiraiya and a sleeping Naruto fully healed from the "little" spar he had.

---30 minutes later.---

A puff of smoke breached the vicinity of team seven and Sasuke all of them tensed (save for Naruto, he was still out from Chakra depletion) only to find Kakashi in the middle of the clearing.

"Sorry guys but…I lost my mask and then this old lady asked me if I could marry her daughter and then this other guy asked for my phone number…I think he was gay and then I went to…" he stopped his apology and looked at a sleeping Naruto with battered clothing, a irritated Sanin and two "slightly" pissed off kunoichi.

"Did I miss something?" asked an uneasy Kakashi.

Everyone looked at each other before looking back at the tardy jonin and all spoke in unison "No! Nothing, nothing at all"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head with his one visible eyebrow raised in question before a sweat dropped and if you could see his mouth he would be smiling uneasily

"Ok…hehehe…."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: I was wondering by a show of votes how many people want both Ino and Sakura to fall for Naruto at the same time or if one should fall before the other. Give me the person who should fall first and a reason for it, IF you choose for one to fall before the other.

And yes you guys can flame me for not updating sooner I'm sorry but….this time I really was lost on the road to life.


	8. Chapter 8: Realization

Wow I wasn't expecting a lot of reviews…well at least not all of them good (Insert smiley face here) see THIS is why I like writing. People can help you with their reviews by giving feed back on the work you've done to improve on it, that and the boost in confidence helps a lot. Again sorry for the tardy updates but to tell you the truth life has been constantly hitting me in the face…then again it does to all of us…but I promise to do everything in my power to update faster. I won't go in to too much detail other than it involves school and getting married….well me proposing to my girl….

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…I WISH!!!...but I don't… (Curses under breath…FUCK!)

Once again I'd like to thank causeiambetta for being my beta reader as well as my co-operative idea conspirator. Through our conversation he points out key facts as well as a different point of view that greatly help me. Thanks Causeiambetta (Insert another smiley face here).

On a side note the votes have been counted and thus far…

Both-11

Sakura-2

Ino-5

…I think the results speak for them selves…I hope I counted right other wise I might end up having to repeat kindergarten again.

I hope that I continue to write the good story everyone seems to like and please just give me feedback on what you guys think, thanks and have a nice time reading.

On with the story

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter: 8 : Realization

----------------------------------Konoha Hospital-------------------------------------

Naruto's baby blue eyes opened to reveal to his displeasure that his vision was slightly distorted. He cringed at the small amount of light that hit his face from the lighting of the ceiling. His vision adjusted as he found himself in a warm, comfortable bed. He still had his clothes on from the day's events but his sandals where placed next to the door to his room.

Naruto inspected the room and found that he must have been taken to the hospital because of over exertion. His eyes fell upon a digital watch on the wall that told him the date and time. He noticed that he had only been out a few hours since the incident.

'_Hehe…must have misjudged the amount of chakra needed to use the jutsu_' Naruto thought while he smiled to himself.

He closed his eyes still smiling and drifted from reality.

-------------------------------Out Side Naruto's Room-------------------------------

Sakura and Ino were having a 'friendly' conversation as they headed towards Naruto's room. Both girls were slightly worried for their teammate. He had apparently used a technique that could be fatal to an opponent, according to their sensei. If misused, the jutsu could be as fatal to the user as it was to the opponent.

"Do you think he's ok?" Ino questioned Sakura, worry edged in her voice.

"Naruto should be fine. The doctor says he should wake up by tomorrow and make a full recovery the day after that. Though the doctor did say that if he did wake up early he should stay in just to be safe." Sakura replied. Even though Sakura knew this she still wanted to see her teammate and see if he really was well.

They both mused to themselves when they had stopped treating Naruto like a nuisance and more of a friend but dismissed it as simply being worried over a teammate, just a teammate.

----------------------------------Inside Naruto's Room-------------------------------

Contrary to many people's point of view, Naruto was not sleeping entirely once he had fallen to the ground. Instead he was simply too tired to do anything and was still coherent when Itachi spoke to Sasuke.

Flash Back:

_Sasuke took a deep look in to his eyes analyzing Itachi for what seemed like minutes. He spoke again this time a bit more clamed "What happened that night Itachi?"_

_Itachi looked at his brother hopeful he began to speak slowly so that everyone could hear "That my dear otouto is something I've been trying to do for a few years now. Unfortunately I can't talk now Kisame and I have some things to do before the day is done. If you'd like, I could pass by the clan estate and we could speak there?" Itachi informed. Sasuke was uneasy about the whole thing but reluctantly agreed with a "Hai" _

End Flash Back:

Naruto's eyes shot open as he remembered what happened. He had to admit curiosity had gotten the better of him and wanted to find out just what happen the night of the Uchiha Massacre.

He slowly sat up from his bed feeling the sting in his body from over exertion. He stood up from his bed to open the window. He closed his eyes and breathed in the nighttime air and smiled. Naruto moved closer to the door to gather his sandals when two very feminine voices just outside his door caught his attention. He focused his hearing to listen to what he knew was a slightly peeved Sakura and a rather satisfied Ino.

--------------------------------Outside Naruto's Room-------------------------------

Sakura was mad at Ino's rather bold declaration of love for Sasuke.

"That's right forehead girl you and I both know Sasuke-kun would pick me over you anytime because I'm just too good to pass up." Ino smirked at Sakura as she wore a satisfied look on her face that spoke volumes about her confidence.

However Sakura was not one to be so easily crossed. She practically almost broke her teeth from clenching her jaws in anger as she stood with her arms to her sides radiating killing intent that puts a low level jonin to shame.

"LET'S JUST VISIT NARUTO! THAT'S WHAT WE CAME HERE FOR ANYWAY!" Shouted Sakura a little too loud for the nurses and doctors in the corridor.

-----------------------------Naruto's Room--------------------------------------------

Naruto simply sweat drop…

'_I'm the one in the hospital and all they think about it Sasuke? Sheesh, well at least they actually cared enough to come by.'_ Naruto thought sarcastically and disheartened.

He felt anger at them for always being so closed minded and sadness for not acknowledging him as anything more than a teammate.

After putting on his sandals he stood on the windowsill overseeing all of Konohagakure.

'_Well, maybe someday they'll actually…'_

Something caught his ears attention before he finished his thought and turned around one last time to the door as he focused his ears on the conversation.

--------------------------------Hospital Corridor--------------------------------------

"You know Sakura, I hate to admit it but Naruto does look kinda cute when he's not being a jerk." Ino spoke little above a whisper to her rival and friend as a small tint of red appeared on her cheeks.

Sakura was shocked at her friend and rival's sudden change in topic. She smiled ever so lightly at her blond friend as she too developed a tint of red on her cheeks.

"Yea he is kinda cute and he's not what I would have expected when a fight starts. I was kind of expecting him to bail on us the second trouble started, but he stood his ground."

Both girls cut their thoughts about the blond boy short as a startling revelation was forming in their heads.

Sakura all but opened her eyes to the size of the titanic. '_WHAT? Did I really say that? I just got hit in the head by a really large object…yea that's it._' Sakura thought overly dramatizing. '_**Yea we only have eyes for Sasuke-kun and Sasuke-kun only!**_' Added inner Sakura. '_Though he is kinda cute_' Sakura thought it over. '_**Yea…he is…**_' Inner Sakura spoke with a dreamy tone.

Ino contemplated the words she had just said too; as she had her eyes and mouth open in an over exaggerated way. '_Just what in the seven hells did I say?'_ Ino thought less of it because what she said is true. She did find the blond boy attractive but she was in love with Sasuke. Wasn't she?

Both girls got back to their senses and began to walk awkwardly to his room, stopping at the door.

Sakura broke the silence. Though a bit timid as her left hand was holding her right elbow tight to her side and she sported a nervous smile, she spoke.

"Of course that's all, he's 'just' cute and nothing more Sasuke-kun is still better looking."

Ino nodded in agreement and replied with an "uhuh" as she too sported an awkward open smile and a sweat drop with her eyes closed.

They started reaching for the doorknob to Naruto's room.

----------------------------------Naruto's Room--------------------------------------

Naruto had his back to the door and a small smile on his face with his eyes closed in what could only be described as gratitude.

'_Thank Kami-sama. At least I get that much…wait? Did they say I was cute?._'

He realized his body's pain had subsided and could know move with out the slightest bit of discomfort from his exertion.

'_I got to thank that fox for the accelerated healing_' Naruto smiled as he thought this.

With the doorknob to his room turning he lunged out the window and started leaping off roof tops, his form nothing but a spec in the distance as he made his way to the Uchiha district at speeds that put most chunin to shame.

The door opened to reveal Sakura and Ino staring wide eyed at an empty room. Both girls looked at each other before getting a look of worry on their faces. They sped to the reception desk to relay the information to the nurse that one Uzumaki Naruto was not present at his room.

The nurse simply looked at them and then scowled. "Good less work for me. That beast should not have been admitted in here in the first place." Was all she said before going back to her magazine.

To say that Sakura and Ino where in shock was an understatement never had they witnessed this level of uncaring in anyone, least of all a nurse who took a pledge to help anyone in need.

They noticed a doctor walking past them and spoke to him once again relaying the information that the Uzumaki boy was not in his room.

They where flabbergasted at what he said. "The Demon should have died on the way here." Malice where laced in his words as he spoke them.

'Why? Why do they hate him so much?' was running down both their minds.

Sakura however caught the word demon 'very' well in the 'good' doctor's words. She noticed he spat that particular word with much fevered hatred. She would have to put this under her steadily growing Naruto questions that have been raking her mind as of late.

Both girls didn't know what to do. So they did the only thing they could do, they left to the Hokage tower.

-----------------------------------Uchiha District--------------------------------------

It started raining rather hard once Naruto had left the hospital. The rain was never ending as it just poured down the village with the intent to make someone, somewhere suffer tonight. Naruto had made his way to the Uchiha district and could only gasp at the architecture of it all.

It was a large house with what appeared to be 8 smaller ones around it with a large beautiful lake directly behind it. Even thou it was raining one could tell that the grass and woods adorned behind it was lush, but cast an eerie silence in the air. The smaller houses that adorned the larger one just seemed to stem from the larger one as rooms. Even though the house in the middle is extremely large it was only used for the gathering of clan members. The main family house was seated directly behind the clan house and directly across the lake. This house is a lot larger than the others and was kept in much better shape than the other houses. A light was turned on in the family room of the said house.

-------------------------------Uchiha Main Family Manor---------------------------

Sasuke as it were was getting impatient just sitting around the manor waiting for his older brother to show. He even began to believe he was taken for an idiot by his older brother. Itachi had not shown and it was getting rather late.

Just as he was about to curse his brother a knock was heard from the front door. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow in bewilderment knowing full well his brother would have simply walked in no questions asked. He walked to open the door cautiously, kunai drawn on his right hand just to be sure.

Opening the door he widened his eyes momentarily before putting his weapon away. There in front of him stood a person he did not expect to see for at least a few days.

"What are you doing here? I thought Sakura and Ino left to check up on you in the hospital?" Sasuke spoke, a little unnerved that it was not who he was expecting. However he was indeed curious of the person in front of him.

Naruto smiled through his blond wet locks as he was soaked to the bone from the rain. "Are ya gonna let me in or are ya gonna leave me out here to catch a cold and die of hypothermia!?" half shouted Naruto.

Sasuke did his routine "Hnn" before stepping to the side and opening the door wide for Naruto to come in. Sasuke stepped further in to the manor before disappearing leaving a wet Naruto at his doorstep.

Confused Naruto simply did what any normal person would do…

Wait for him to comeback so as not to further dirty their home.

About a minute later Sasuke returned with a large towel and tossed it to Naruto. Naruto caught it and smiled a thank you smile at Sasuke.

After Naruto had dried off Sasuke invited him in to the living room and offered a chair to the young blond.

Naruto taking the seat simply smiled again this time he was smiling because despite the rivalry between him and Sasuke, Sasuke can be very friendly…when he wants to be.

"Ok dobe, what are you doing here?" Sasuke said while taking a seat opposite to Naruto.

'_On second thought, maybe not!_' Naruto thought sourly.

-------------------------------------Hokage Tower-------------------------------------

The Sandaime was having a peaceful time, enjoying the night with no paper work to do. He sighed out of exhaustion as he brought his pipe to his weary lips and began to inhale the smoke. He turned from his revolving chair to look out the window and frowned a little, sadness edged in his thoughts.

'_Naruto…A night like this. You were born on a night just like this. When the winds were blowing in hurricanes and the water from the Heavens just didn't seem to stop. How different would your life have been had the fox not attacked._' The last part was more of a statement than a question for the Sandaime. He sighed deeper this time, as he closed his eyes in deep meditation.

_**CRUNCH!  
CRASH!  
BAM!**_

The Sandaime opened his eyes as he raised an eyebrow to the commotion out side his door. He was curious as to what exactly was going on seeing as people were screaming at the top of their lungs just behind his door.

---------------------Hokage Tower out side Sandaime's Office--------------------

"IT'S AN EMERGENCY WE NEED TO SEE THE HOKAGE!" Ino screamed with all her furry in to it at the receptionist behind the counter, only 9 feet away from the Hokage's door. Apparently the receptionist had more time attending to her long brown hair and staring at her pocket mirror to admire her hazel eyes that she had no idea Ino was right in front of her. The receptionist wore a long skirt with a sunflower design on it spread all through out the skirt. She wore a white short sleeve plain shirt and a yellow mini jacket over it.

"Huh? Oh! Umm…can I help you?" she said with an embarrassed expression, as she had a tinge of red on her face.

Sakura looked at her from head to toe and was not impressed. The woman must have been no more than 18. Sakura sighed once out of exhaustion. She looked at her friend/rival Ino and sighed again this time out of annoyance as she furrowed her eyebrows only slightly. She placed a hand on Ino's shoulder to calm her down and it worked only slightly. Ino stood aside and let Sakura speak to the receptionist.

"Can we please see the Hokage it's important that we see him…it concerns Uzumaki Naruto" Sakura spoke tiredly. At that moment the receptionist's face was turned to one of a scowl as she heard the name.

"That little demon? Pff whatever! Hold on a minute." She said with hate clearly laced in her words. As she pressed the button on the intercom to phone the Hokage, Sakura once again noticed the particular word mentioned in the sentence, but this time Ino caught it as well. Both girls looked at each other with raised eyebrows before turning back to the receptionist.

"Yes Kishi?" the Hokage answered through the intercom on Kishi's desk.

"Hokage-sama two young girls are here to see you…shall I send them home for the night?" she asked patiently.

"No Kishi it's fine, send them in" He stated plainly. "OK" she answered back solemnly.

"Oh! And Kishi…"

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"……You're fired"

"……………" young Kishi was more than shocked to say the least. The Hokage had just fired her for reasons unknown to her. She cried openly as liquid filled her eyes. She clutched her left hand on to the collar of her shirt wile her right hand grasped her left. She stood up from her now ex-desk and made her way down to the stairs preparing to leave to her apartment.

Sakura and Ino both had rather surprised looks on their face. The Hokage was said to be the one of the kindest people in the village, so what could have brought this all of a sudden.

Once again both girls looked at each other before eyeing the door that was guarded by two ANBU, one wearing a hawk mask the other a falcon. They swallowed heavily and proceeded to the entrance.

----------------------------Uchiha District---------------------------------------------

"Well, how long do we have to wait for him to get here!" yelled an ever so impatient Naruto. Sasuke clearly annoyed at the sudden burst of sound looked on at Naruto with furrowed eyes and a sour look made by his mouth. Sasuke closed his eyes and began to contemplate whether or not he should get answers to clear some of the mysteries that haunted him at night.

Sasuke opened his eyes and readjusted himself on the living room of his couch. Just as he was a bout to speak his question to the blond who was oblivious to the whole thing, they heard a voice speak from the shadows.

"Otouto…Kinshou-nii-chan?" Itachi spoke manifesting from the very shadows of the room they resided in.

"Itachi!" They both exclaimed.

Itachi was a little surprised to see Naruto up and running so soon. He quietly stepped aside to let Kisame, who seemed to emanate from the shadows as well, in to the house.

Sasuke who was still a little uneasy of Itachi's presence took two steps back. He let his hands fall to his sides in case he needed to get a kunai out of the kunai pouch quickly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Itachi, though he did so with caution rather than anger.

Naruto on the other hand was smiling like the idiot he proudly pretends to be. Trademark fox grin included.

Itachi took the liberty of sitting down on the chair in the main living room. Kisame took to standing in the corner of the room leaning against the wall with his rather colossal sword in his firmly griped right hand facing downward.

Naruto being the naturally curious person that he is, voiced a question that seemed to repeat it self in his head, "Hey, shark dude with freaky looking eyes and bad skin complexion, what's your story? I mean why are you here…with Itachi-nii-chan?"

Kisame looked a little irritated at Naruto's comment about his appearance but pushed it to the side for later bashing seeing as he took quick note of the younger Uchiha's impatience. He looked at Naruto with a piercing glare that spoke volumes before he spoke in a raspy dark voice, "Let's leave my story for a later time you little whelp or more adequately put, Jinchuuriki." Kisame smirked as he looked upon a severely pissed off Naruto, barely able to contain his rather bloody intentions towards a certain shark man.

Surprisingly to every one in the room, they felt a fair amount of killer intent emanating from the blond.

Sasuke was a little taken back that someone so cheerful could produce such a thing, but here in his very home no less was Naruto producing a fair level of killer intent. Sasuke would never admit it but it seemed to him that Naruto simply became more and more of a wild card. Sasuke, however, raised an eyebrow at the word that made Naruto turn feral and almost a killer towards Kisame.

"Jin…Chuuriki?" Sasuke repeated questioningly.

"It's not our place to say Sasuke, Kisame should have kept his mouth shut from the very beginning," Itachi replied as he gave Kisame a rare scolding glare. Kisame simply pouted and looked the other way.

Naruto seemed to settle down a bit but was still on edge. Sasuke now knew something that will surely come back and bite Naruto in the ass later on.

"Sasuke, I think its time you knew what happened. What really happened that night." Itachi spoke with actual pain in his voice. This surprised Sasuke to no end. Sasuke looked at his brother in the eyes one more time and made his mind up, his brother didn't massacre _**their**_ family. It was all in his expression his voice, his eyes and the way he carried himself. Sasuke knew then even if his brother didn't tell him that he didn't kill their clan, Sasuke didn't blame him, he couldn't. The way Itachi spoke and revealed himself was the same way Sasuke acted. They both wore the mark of loss over their heads.

"I agree its time you told us everything Itachi…" a voice spoke from behind the entire group. In an instance everyone with in the room turned towards the voice that spoke from behind them.

Itachi widened his eyes and then lowered his head in shame.

"…Hokage-sama…." Itachi whispered in to the wind.


	9. Chapter 9: Revelations

"_I agree its time you told us everything Itachi…" a voice spoke from behind the entire group. In an instance everyone with in the room turned towards the voice that spoke from behind them. _

_Itachi widened his eyes and then lowered his head in shame. _

"…_Hokage-sama…." Itachi whispered in to the wind. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Revelations

"Hokage-sama!" "Oji-san!" was the cry from both Sasuke and Naruto as they stood a little shocked that the Hokage would pay them a visit on this night.

The Hokage eyed Itachi keenly focused on him and very well aware of his surroundings just incase the older Uchiha would try something. He stood there as he remembered the events that led him to come to the Uchiha manor.

Flashback:

"_I have no need for a secretary who doesn't show compassion to everyone" Sarutobi muttered under his breath clearly angry with the way Naruto has been treated. He sighs in exhaustion as the door to his office was opened to reveal two young girls. _

_He recognized them as Naruto's team mates Sakura and Ino. He noticed the rather shocked and distressed look in there eyes._

_Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at this and questioned them "Yes? Can I help you?" _

"_Hokage-sama, Naruto, he's gone. H-He disappeared!" Sakura voiced out her worry._

_Sarutobi instantly stood up from his chair eyeing both girls, he stood his ground firm "What?" he spoke just a little bit above his normal tone of voice. In truth he was worried for his blond would be grandson._

"_We were gona go visit him but he just wasn't in his room!" Ino added to Sakura's statement._

_Sarutobi entering his 'Hokage mode' simply sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time this day._

"_Okay, I'll personally look for Naruto. You too just go back to your homes and rest ok." Sarutobi spoke with a tired look on his face. _

_Ino looked satisfied with the answer and turned to make her way to the door. As she got to it she stopped and turned around to see Sakura had yet to move from her spot._

"_H-Hokage-sama, at the hospital, and again here at the reception desk, people didn't seem to like Naruto very much, why? I mean he pulls pranks and all that but there seems to be more than jus that. The people spoke about him like he was…a plague, a monster." Sakura spoke with her hair covering her eyes as she stood at attention in front of the Hokage. She spoke in a sad tone; she didn't know Naruto that well but she did know that no one deserved to be spoken of the way the general populace of Konoha seemed to speak of Naruto._

"_Demon…" Both Sakura and Sarutobi looked in shock towards the door were Ino's voice projected to them._

_Sakura saw the same understanding she felt in Ino's eyes. Sarutobi looked with in her eyes. He was given hope, hope for Naruto._

"_That's what they all said…they spat it out like venom" Ino finished in a poignant tone. _

"_Hokage-sama, what did Naruto do for the people to be so angry with him" Sakura spoke again in little above a whisper._

_Sarutobi looked at them with sadness in his eyes. "He…It's not my place to say. Ask him about it, and if he says no then don't push him. He'll tell you when he feels the time is right." _

_Both girls weren't satisfied with the answer but nodded. Sakura walked up to Ino as she opened the door to leave._

_The door closed and all seemed quite. _

"……_You can come out now, Jiraiya." Sarutobi spoke with his eyes closed, still standing from his chair, pipe in his mouth as he smoked the tobacco. _

"_You know, I think it be beneficial for the kid if they actually knew, or at least how the village treats him." Jiraiya spoke sternly as he appeared from the shadows of the right corner of the room. _

"_You as well as I know that that decision is made by him, not us Jiraiya." stated Sarutobi. _

_Jiraiya closed his eyes and thought. _

_He spoke again momentarily _

"_Sarutobi-sensei, Uchiha Itachi is back"_

_Sarutobi widened his eyes till Kami himself was astonished with the height and with of them. _

"_WHAT!" Sarutobi all but screamed in panic._

"_Don't go ape shit old man, I don't think he did it." Jiraiya declared sternly._

"_EXPLAINE!" was Sarutobi's only and rather loud replay._

"_I looked at him, the way he carries himself and the way his eyes dance tells the tale of a man who lost nearly everything. If he is the murderer of his own people then why does he carry himself so?" Jiraiya deadpanned._

"………" _Sarutobi was speechless. _

"_He's going to explain everything to his brother, and I saw Naruto head towards the manor, so…if we hurry we could find out what happened." Once again Jiraiya relayed. _

"_Let's head there then!" with that said both nins left the office in a swirl of wind and leaves._

Flashback end:

"Well? Care to explain why you decided to come forth with the information now rather than sooner?" Sarutobi spoke in his 'I'm old but I can still kick ass' tone.

Itachi looked at Sarutobi with his emotions well hidden as he appeared to have none at all, but the way his black eyes steeled spoke otherwise.

"Hai Hokage-sama, the truth is that…well, would you believed that the ANBU that where sent to escort me back to the tower where also a part of the conspiracy that happened behind these very walls?" Itachi simply stated his reason for not being able to clear this mess up from the beginning.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow and questioned "Your own teammates? Why? And what is this conspiracy?"

"This conspiracy Hokage-sama…" Itachi closed his eyes and with in a few seconds he opened them revealing one of the final evolutionary steps of his clan's infamous eyes The Mangekyo Sharingan. As quickly as he revealed his eyes Sasuke widened his and practically fell flat on his ass had it not been for the fact he was already sitting down.

"…Was all a ploy to obtain the last and ultimate level of the Sharingan, the Mangekyo Sharingan by my uncle Teyaki Uchiha and my best friend Shisui Uchiha whom also happens to be my cousin. In addition they seemed to have had other worldly help. To be more precise they had the help of Madara." Itachi finished explaining to which all in the room simply looked shocked at the information they have just received.

Well all but one who had no clue as to who these people where talking about. Naruto simply looked at all of them with his left eyebrow raised. "_Judging from the expression on the Hokage's face from the mention of this Madara guy it must be really bad_." He thought.

"Itachi, if you didn't kill our clan…then how? How could you possibly have the Mangekyo?" Sasuke asked starting to doubt his brother once again.

"Because otouto, I…killed Shisui after he and uncle…no, Teyaki confronted me and told me that they killed the entire clan. I was already worn from a mission I had, but managed to…kill Shisui and beat the ever living crap out of Teyaki. I of course received the Mangekyo from killing Shisui. I used my newly bestowed abilities to trap Teyaki in one of the most if not 'the' most potent of all genjutsu…Tsukuyomi." Itachi explained.

Everyone was silently waiting for him to continue till Naruto had to voice a question that struck him. "Itachi-nee-chan, how did you know to use such a genjutsu like the Tsukuyomi if you only just received the Mangekyo?"

"Because Kinshou-nee-chan, the Mangekyo Sharingan once activated allowed me to subconsciously call upon the jutsu. The Tsukuyomi is an inherited family genjutsu that instinctively activates once the host…that's me Naruto…senses a threat, call it an auto defensive offensive genjutsu, of course it only goes in to effect once the opponent locks eyes with me."

Naruto for once was not acting like his dumb self and just nodded to this. Sasuke who was in total shock from the information took note that Naruto seemed to understand.

Itachi looking a little short on breath took in a deep breather before continuing with his story.

"Unfortunately Teyaki's Mangekyo also activated Tsukuyomi and we were trapped with in the confines of that world. It seemed that with in that world both Teyaki and my self had equal power, though Teyaki had experience on his side pertaining to Tsukuyomi. In total honesty I believe that the reason why I am even alive today was for the simple fact that my will was stronger than his."

Itachi stopped for a few seconds to hold the views of the people with in the room.

Sasuke's face expressed pride seeing as he wore a smirk, while Naruto's expression was that of fascination.

The Hokage and Jiraiya where eager to listen to the rest of the story and sported passive looks indicating for Itachi to continue, to which he did.

"After the battle in the world of Tsukuyomi Teyaki and I where both physically and mentally exhausted, but I still had a bone to pick with him. I wanted vengeance and I wasn't going to stop till I got it. I tortured him for a good hour before he finally caved in and said some very…disturbing things." At this point Itachi was looking down on the floor hard. He was having trouble finding the right words.

He looked at Sasuke with his Mangekyo Sharingan blazing right through him. Sasuke flinched at his brothers' gaze and managed a hard gulp.

Itachi spoke, but this time he spoke with pain laced in his words.

"Sasuke…you don't know this, but about six months after you were born Teyaki sealed a spirit with in you."

Sasuke's eyes widened in total shock, had he heard right? Did his brother just tell him there was a spirit sealed in side of him?

The people in the room were quiet.

Sandaime was thinking along the lines of '_Holy shit!_'

Kisame's chain of thought was around the same as Sandaime's

Jiraiya looked shocked then sighed '_great now I have to keep an eye on BOTH of them_'

Sasuke on the other hand wasn't coping too well. '_No it must be a mistake! I can't have a spirit in side of me? Can I?_' Sasuke thought on the verge of being catatonic.

Naruto's eyes showed surprise and unconsciously placed his right hand over his stomach. '_So…Sasuke has a spirit in him like me huh?_' Naruto looked over at Sasuke and saw that his rival was having trouble with the information.

"Sasuke…" Naruto spoke in a whisper. Sasuke looked at Naruto still in his panic stricken stage, Naruto knew well what was going through his mind…'_am I me?...or am I it?...what am I?_'. Naruto knew those question quite well because he had asked them himself. As Naruto and Sasuke locked eyes a level of understanding and silence was encasing the room as both boys stared at each other.

"Naruto!?..." Jiraiya spoke up locking eyes with him.

"Are you sure he can handle it?" Jiraiya spoke in his unnaturally serious tone.

Naruto only nodded. He turned back to Sasuke and spoke again.

"I know…what its like to have something you don't want, because I have something living in side of me to." Sasuke listened intently to the revelation that Naruto was giving him. Was Naruto like him?

"13 years ago the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. The Yondaime Hokage was having trouble killing it, then he found out he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. So…He sealed it away in a little kid a baby actually." Naruto chuckled darkly as he spoke, his words laced with sadness.

"If you haven't figured out who the kid was then you're more stupid then you look teme." Naruto laughed a little.

Sasuke simply stood there. He didn't know how to react to this, to any of it, Naruto and him having spirits inside of them, Itachi stating that a conspiracy has been plotted amongst the Uchiha and for the past few years he's lived a life full of lies.

Sasuke stared long and hard at the floor, like it would tell him it was all a lie, but it never spoke. Everyone was silent, no one moved or blinked.

A hand was placed on Sasuke's shoulder and he tensed so much he himself felt the constriction of his body. He turned to look at the owner of the hand, and there staring at him was Naruto in his full blown fox like grin.

'_Why is he smiling?_' Sasuke thought bitterly.

"Sasuke, do you feel any different?" Naruto asked sternly coming back to a serious expresion.

"…" Sasuke didn't respond right away, too many things have been plaguing him at that very moment. The answer finally came "No".

"That's right you don't. Don't let some stupid spirit rule your life simply because it exists with in you. I know I haven't…and mine is a demon." Naruto chuckled yet again.

Sasuke visibly calmed as he felt the tension leave his body. He took in a deep breath and let it go.

Sasuke Smirked as he returned to his calm self once again "Heh, your right dobe"

Naruto irked at the "dobe" comment but let it go because Sasuke's had enough shit to deal with for the night.

Itachi was a bit surprised Sasuke took the information better than what he had initially thought. Naruto had managed to calm Sasuke down quite a lot. '_Thank you Kinshou-Nii-Chan…_' Itachi smiled that seemingly microscopic smile that he rarely showed to the world.

"The world is too cruel for people like you and Naruto Sasuke, that is why this secret was kept from everyone with the exception of the head of the Uchiha clan and his younger brother, now turned betrayer." Itachi spoke crest fallen.

"Itachi…" Sasuke spoke sternly. He looked Itachi in the eyes as he walked towards his older brother. He stopped in his tracks just two feet from him and smiled; he smiled a brothers' love kind of smile and hugged him. Itachi was too stunned for words he simply tilted his head down to look at his brother. His eyes rather enlarged by the action. As quickly as the action took place it was finished as Sasuke now stood face to face with Itachi. Itachi did something his little brother rarely saw, he smiled a genuine happy smile, not too big but definitely not small either.

Kisame on the other hand was just too stunned to speak as he lay there leaned against the far back wall of the room with his left side to the people with in the room. Kisame felt bad for both brothers because their trials seemed so much more than his own. He too sported a smile though to the people in the room it seemed sadistic it held his good grace to the brothers. '_For one, I never seen Itachi smile, so for him to smile more than once is a rare occasion indeed._' Kisame thought. He turned to look at Naruto and found something he didn't see initially with in the boy before. He noticed Naruto had an aura around him, not visibly but one could feel it.

'_What the hell is this? Its like…well I can't really explain it but, it's a feeling I'd like to keep. Perhaps that is why Itachi likes him so._' Kisame mused to himself.

"Ok, I think it's safe to say that we can call it a night. We're all tired from the revelations of tonight's events." Sarutobi spoke calmly as he puffed his pipe with his eyes closed in thought.

Sasuke already looking drearily from tonight with Naruto not too far behind nodded and turned to his room, as he made his way he stopped and turned towards his brother Itachi.

"You can have your old room back if you want." Sasuke spoke sleepily.

Itachi looked at Sasuke with gratefulness in his eyes "Sorry Otouto, but I can't stay in Konoha for long"

'What! Why?" Naruto all but snapped out of his sleepiness and yelled rather loudly.

Sasuke had his right eyebrow raised in question and awaited his brothers response.

"Because…I am Jiraiya-sama's informant from with in the organization known as Akatsuki." Itachi revealed.

Jiraiya fell flat on his ass when he heard this and had on a shocked expression that quickly turned to one of anger. He clenched his fists and nearly broke his teeth from the force his lower jaw was applying to his upper jaw.

'Akatsuki?' The old Hokage questioned, not quite knowing what was going on.

"You mean to tell me that your Kisara Minomoshi!!!" Jiraiya yelled at Itachi as he managed to get himself off the floor in one single action that resulted in an accidental loud crunch sound coming from his back. "AAAHHHHH" Jiraiya whimpered for a few seconds before he straightened out and faced Itachi with a very serious expression.

Everyone with in the room had sweat dropped at the Sanin's actions. They also had no clue as to what these two where talking about.

"…You wouldn't have listened to what I had to say if I showed up as a man and less as myself." Itachi dead paned with an exhausted look in his eyes.

Sasuke was rather shocked at how low his brother had to go just to **give** out information about an organization he has never heard of before.

Naruto on the other hand had fallen to the floor laughing and couldn't seem to stop, making Itachi rather irritated.

Kisame had a hard time controlling him self from having a repeat performance of what Naruto was currently doing.

The Hokage was doing something similar to Kisame but with one distinction, he was succeeding.

A moment of silence passed and everything went back to somewhat normal circumstances.

"I think that is enough for today, we will continue tomorrow it's late." The Hokage once again tried to end the night.

"Indeed, I'm tired and I need some rest" Itachi answered.

"Hm" Sasuke retorted.

Naruto…well Naruto was Naruto and ended up falling asleep on the floor.

Jiraiya and Sarutobi looked at Naruto and sighed in unison

"Looks like I'll be taking him to his apartment." said Jiraiya with a tired face.

He walked to Naruto and kneeled down to pick up the tired boy bridal style. He was heading for the door when the Hokage stopped him.

"Jiraiya, what is this Akatsuki?" the old man Sarutobi asked.

Jiraiya sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Once I take the boy home you and me have a longer night, Sarutobi-sensei"

The old Hokage nodded in understanding and let Jiraiya go as he took to the roofs.

The Hokage burst in a cloud of smoke and left. Itachi and Kisame did the same leaving Sasuke alone for the night.

Sasuke looked at the floor to his home and adopted a sad smile.

'_At least nee-san isn't who I thought he was, and then there's the fact that Madara and Kyuubi are sealed in side me and Naruto…but it's like Naruto said I don't feel different so I shouldn't act different._' Sasuke went to bed that night and enjoyed a dreamless sleep for the first time in many years.

------------------------------------------Naruto's Raged Ass Apartment----------------------------

Jiraiya had just landed on Naruto's apartment and pulled the window to his room open. Walking in, he laid the boy on his bed and pulled the sheets over him. Jiraiya smiled a little as the boy stirred in his bed mumbling something about 'stupid foxes' and the like. Jiraiya for the first time took a look at the boys' apartment and was less than pleased with how he lived.

"…Man does this kid ever clean his home?" Jiraiya spoke softly. He sighed and turned towards the window and leapt off in to the night. If Jiraiya actually paid attention to what Naruto was mumbling in his sleep he would have found that Naruto was having a conversation. A conversation with someone big, red and above all has a bigger mouth than Naruto's.

-------------------------------------In Naruto's Mindscape-------------------------------------------

"**WHY IN KAMI'S NAME DID YOU NOT TELL THEM!**" Kyuubi roared.

"Because you stupid fox if I had they still would've stacked security on me like flies on shit!" Naruto shouted back.

"…**KID, YOU REALLY ARE AS STUPID AS YOU LOOK!**" The Kyuubi retorted angrily.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the great beast in an angry and cynical way. "…and you should have kept that snake of yours in your pants! Instead of going off with my gran gran to make babies!" he spat in a dark and very un-Naruto like manner, much too dark for the Kyuubi's liking. It narrowed its eyes at Naruto "**HOLD YOUR TOUNG KID, REMEMBER JUST WHO EXACTLY IT IS THAT YOUR TALKING TO.**" The Kyuubi spat back with malevolence.

The once great beast that lurked with in the cage turned from a height of over 20 stories high to that of six feet eight inches. Its tails' retreating from existence its fur seemed to shed from its hid and leave skin. The thing that stood in front of Naruto now was not a 20 story nine-tailed demon fox, but a man with waist long blood red hair and pair of glowing slit red eyes to go along with it. He wore only black long Japanese style martial art pants and a pair of martial art black shoes (think Bruce Lee in enter the dragon). The man had muscles on top of muscles but he had a slender frame, his body seemed unreal as it also had what many call the mark of the beast (no its not the pentagram) tattooed on the left side of his chest. The mark consisted of a spiral and with in the spiral was a claw with blood dripping from its fingers and angry black eyes laced in the middle of it.

Naruto simply stood in front of the cage with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed towards the man in front of him.

"I know exactly who I'm talking to…" Naruto responded calmly. He then smiled his goofy grin and displayed his pearly whites to Kyuubi. "I wouldn't get away with half of the stuff I do to you if I didn't know who I was talking to…gramps."

"…**YOU KNOW THE ONLY TWO REASONS YOUR STILL ALIVE IS BECAUSE OF THE SEAL AND THE FACT THAT WE ARE RELATED, RIGHT.**" The Kyuubi dead panned with an exasperated look on his face.

"YUP!" Naruto shouted a bit too cheerful for the Kyuubi's liking, again giving his truly mischievous smile.

The Kyuubi only sighed at Naruto before he himself smiled that evil smile.

"**OK KID, TIME FOR SOME LATE NIGHT STRATEGY PLANNING**" the Kyuubi simply said with his owen evil grin that out ranked Naruto's by a mile or six.

"What! Aaawww c'mon!" Naruto yelled "I thought you were going to teach me the signs for a new jutsu!"

"**NOW WHAT KIND OF A GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GRANDFATHER WOULD I BE IF I DIDN'T TEACH YOU THE VALUE OF A GOOD PLAN IN THE WORLD OF A SHINOBI AND DEMONS…AND OTHER THINGS…**" The Kyuubi smiled evilly as he spoke.

Naruto made a pout face before he gave his undivided attention to his sensei.

The Kyuubi smiled again, but it was the smile that was reserved solely for Naruto. '_**JUST A LITTLE BIT MORE AND HE'LL BE READY FOR MY PLANS**_' The Kyuubi thought as he narrowed his eyes just a little.


	10. Update on storyplease read

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a good long time I'v been trying really hard to get in to FSU (Florida State University) and I finally got eccepted. ALL I need is to finish up my bright futures Scholarship and i'm done. As for the story...I'v had a breakthrough (At least i hope it is) and I a have decided to re-do the story. I will post the new story as soon as I finish the chapter as a new story instead of deleting the old one. Once I get around to chapter 3 or 4 I will post a poll to find out which version of the story you guys liked best. Depending on the out come of that poll i will either keep the new story or delete it. (Note: its the same story I just...made a twist at the beginning.  
and made a slight character adjustment to Naruto, I hope you guys will like it.) 


	11. Choose one or more

Ok, back sorry for the not so great update but a lot of you have been requesting for the story to be a NaruSaku instead of a InoNaruSaku.  
well, here is your chance to voice it out. I'm gonna poll it. By a show of votes how many whant it to be a NaruSaku and how many would like it to be a InoNaruSaku...and how many would like it to be a InoTayuNaruSaku.  
Yes thats right...ANOTHRER one joins the mix. Anyway here they are so...choose.  
See ya all later..OH! and if you pick the InoTayuNaruSaku your picking the new beginning for the story. 


	12. Prologue: The Past

Hey everyone, this is the new beginning I was thinking about. It will eventually lead to what I had planned for the first story but I kind of like this new beginning. In any case so far its neck in neck on the votes InoTayuNaruSaku being in the lead by 2 and InoNaruSaku behind by two. Sorry for Hinata fans but I have plans for her…no she is not going to be with Naruto or Kiba so don't worry….(Sorry for the people who DO like the KibaHina paring)

As usual I don't own Naruto…Le Shit!

Hope you enjoy.

Prologue: The Past

--------------------------------Small history lesson for the soul-------------------------------------

Inside all men, beasts and even demons is the eternal desire for a heaven. A place free from the threat of persecution and harm, yes even demons have that desire. Like humans demons too can love, however that emotion is reserved strictly for their destined mate and only their mate. That is not to say they don't have bed partners, but demons can only love another once in their life and only once. If a demons' mate were to leave or die they would run rampant, untamable and become true to their names meaning. Could there be a heaven for those who are cursed by fate to be both man and demon, those who walk among men but have the heart of a demon, those who only seek to be apart of the human world simply because they can not live in the world of demons?

Thousands of years ago a hybrid kind did exist. Part man part demon they where hunted by both human and demon society because they were abominations to both species. The prejudice of a hybrid living among the general populace was so appalling that even the parents who brought the child in to this world would kill it just so as not to look at it or to spare it from the horrible life it would eventually lead. Several centuries later there was a war between humans, demons and hybrids. The hatred was so intense for the hybrids that the demons and humans formed a temporary truce and turned on the hybrids. It was a true act of genocide; they called it the great cleansing, and thus their kind ceased to exist. Humans and demons eventually got back to killing each other, but not before they so desperately buried all trace of the hybrid kind. Man continued to exist and eventually forgot all about the hybrids, but the demons did not forget.

Over time nine demon lords rouse to power and congregated every other century to keep each other updated on their respective domains. Disturbing news began to make its way to the demons lords that the humans devised a way to effectively capture the essence of Shukaku the weakest of the nine demons lords and seal him inside a child. Shortly after Nibi was also sealed away and eventually all but Kyuubi remained, the leader and strongest of the demon lords.

Some years later Aki, Kyuubi's younger sister by a few thousand years fell in love. She fell in love with a human, a man by the name of Arashi Uzumaki. She knew it was destined to fail that their relationship could never be but she didn't care she loved him and he loved her. Fate granted her happiness when in one night of passion both received the mark of the mates effectively making both of them mates for life. She was thrilled and so was he. Arashi new what Aki was but he fell in love with who Aki was not what she was. A few months later they found out Aki was pregnant with child. Arashi believed that the union between both of them would ignite a form of peace between both their kind. Unfortunately for both of them her older brother also found out the second she walked in to his chamber. He could feel the heat generated from her and he could sense another presence with in her. He smelled human all over her and he was less than pleased. She ran to Arashi and decided to live with him peacefully Blissfully unaware of her brothers intentions. Kyuubi did not want to have a cursed creature brought in to the world of the living. So he did the only thing that came naturally to him…he attacked.

-------------------------------13 years ago just outside of Konoha---------------------------------

"**WHERE IS IT! WHERE IS THE ABOMINATION THAT AKI HAS SPAWNED! WHERE IS THE CHILD!**" The demon who commands all demons spoke out in rage. He stood firmly at 20 stories high, his nine elegant and extravagant tails swinging wildly lashing out at anything foolish enough to come with in a mile of him. His gleaming red pelt seemed to glow brighter under the moonlight as did his seemingly infinite amount of teeth which where as big as a full grown mans body. His claws, easily bigger than a house, dug deep in to the earth to give him a powerful hold on his ground. His eye screamed with a thirst, those unforgiving, merciless, raged filled and wield animal eyes screamed for blood. His thirst would not be quenched easily.

"Lets hold the damn thing at bay till the Yondaime gets here!" a chunin level ninja screamed out to all those around him. They all nodded and made noises of agreement, too bad they would never see the light of day once they take their ninth step forward.

The Kyuubi lashed out and retaliated at the pathetic attack the humans tried to do with a simple strike from his tail effectively ending the lives of 30 ninjas in one swoop. His anger only rose with every futile attempt the humans tried. He was so blinded by rage he did not even notice the giant toad not far from his position.

Resting on top of the toad was a man no older than 27 with disheveled, spiky shoulder length sunny blond hair. He wore what appeared to be a jonin outfit with a white trench coat with flames at the bottom rising to the top. He had these intense blue eyes that betrayed no emotions that currently resided with in the man, the only emotion that broke his heart in to trillions of pieces because so much shit happened to him in one day. Today was both the happiest and saddest day of his life. He began to go recollect all the things that happened to him to day.

Flash Back:

_His wife gave birth to twin baby boys, but one child was born still born while the other barely clung to life. Complications arouse during child birth and eventually lead to his wife's death. With such tragedy that happened he was just grateful that his living son pulled through. He marveled at his son with such affectionate eyes and offered a fathers smile to him. The child giggled in response as he grabbed the index finger of his fathers' hand. He took quick note of the child's eyes as they where bright blue like his but unlike his they bore slit pupils. Upon closer inspection on the in side of his sons' mouth he also noticed that the child had two small indents on each side of the child's gums. Arashi had figured that they were the makings of the child's first set of fangs. He only smiled at that _

"_At least you got something off your mother; she was the finer looking one anyway." He whispered. The child blinked twice before it giggled again. The man simply laughed. Unfortunately his happiness, however small it was, was destroyed the second a chunin appeared next to him informing him that the Kyuubi was heading in their direction bringing a path of blood and destruction. He looked at his sons eyes and took in the innocence they held. He smiled a sad smile as he looked at his son. _

"_It seems your uncle came to see you…Naruto. Please forgive me, but it's the only way I can think of to keep him from hurting you. Be safe and never let anything or anyone bring you down. Have courage, honor, faith, commitment and above all determination and I promise you, you will prevail over any obstacle that is placed in your way. No matter what, my son, I will always be proud of you." He spoke to the child both with pride and sadness. And so he headed out to confront the colossal power that emerged at the distant. _

Flash back end:

And so Uzumaki Arashi, father of twins one still born and the other gratefully still alive and husband to his deceased wife who happened to be a demon and the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha faced the demon lord Kyuubi. Tears threatening to fall from his eyes he took one last look at his son before he placed him gently on the toads head and preformed a series of hand seals before calling forth a power not even Kyuubi could fight, the death god.

The toad looked weary at the creature that appeared before him. Dressed in a black worn cloak this creature stood on even height with the Kyuubi and had white flowing black tipped hair reaching to its back. Light grey skin and black eyes that held no emotions what so ever. Its teeth sharpened so thin they looked like quills; they only have one set of teeth that come with in rivalry range, Kyuubi's.

The toad effectively shitting itself to death at the mere sight of the death god voiced its concern "Arashi, you sure you know what the hell your doing?" "Hai, Gamabunta I know exactly what I'm doing." Arashi responded firmly. The toad simply nodded. "Arashi…it was good to fight by your side." Gamabunta spoke with sadness in his voice. Arashi smiled at his longtime friend "Hai" was all he said.

Kyuubi, still destroying everything in sight stopped what it was doing as it sensed the presence of death itself near. To his surprise the death god was floating just above a giant toad who he later realized was Gamabunta. He narrowed his eyes as the fell upon the human on Gamabuntas head "**WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!**" the Kyuubi roared.

"Your punishment for destroying the lives of innocent people, and you will do your penance by aiding my son!" Arashi bellowed out to the beast. The Kyuubi if possible narrowed its eyes even more at Arashi's crazed proclamation. It was well aware of the death god but it woundered who or what called it. He looked back at Arashi and responded in a gargantuan growl that could melt mountains if it where possible "**OVER MY DEAD BODY!**"

Arashi smirked evilly at that "That could be arranged" he let the words role out of his mouth with dark sarcasm. Arashi looked at the death god and smiled darkly "Take the soul of the Kyuubi no Yoko and seal it in my son and I will give my soul to you!" and with those words the death god nodded and proceeded with the action. Arashi started to make complicated hand signs to mold the seal the way he wanted it to work before the sealing process was over. The death god had reached out and dug its hands with in Kyuubi's body, finding it hard to tear the soul from the body. Kyuubi roared and struggled to keep his soul right where it was, bound to his body. Unfortunately for Kyuubi the death god had other plans. In one final pull the soul along with the energy that makes his physical body materialize in the human world was ripped out and placed with in the infants' stomach. Arashi had just finished the intricate hand signs as the sealing was taking place "**Shiki Fūjin!**" he called out the name of his technique. With that the body that once held the soul of the nine tailed demon fox started to dematerialize leaving red dust like particles in the atmosphere that slowly dissipated.

Arashi took his son in his arms and smiled one last time before he jumped off Gamabunta and dismissed the toad. He landed in a clearing and once again beheld his son. He was surprised to see that the child had three whisker like markings on each side of his cheeks. Arashi was no fool he knew this would ostracize Naruto from the other kids and effectively label him different…ok more different than what he already was. "I am so sorry Naruto, I'm so sorry that you will live a hard life. I'm sorry you will grow up with out a mother or a father and I'm sorry you will be alone for a while, but I know that you are going to be strong…I can feel it." With those words said the death god plunged his hands with in Arashi and pulled out his soul leaving nothing but a corps to fall lifeless to the ground with a his child crying safely protected in a nest of blankets.

Not far from the devastation golden snake like eyes materialized in the darkness and appeared to analyze the child that was but 10 or so steps ahead of them. From the darkness that shrouded the figures face and body came a pale almost paper white man with long straight black as coal hair. He whore a chunin out fit but was colored purple instead of green. It was the eyes of this man that gave him a terror look, gold and snake like he appeared to have on some type of purple eyeliner which made him look rather feminine but still deadly. His eyes rested on the small child held by the Yondaime Hokage. The man had on the devils grin as he picked the baby and cradled him in his arms "Well, well, well. Not exactly human know are we?" he gave sinister light chuckle "I wonder what will become of you during my research, will you exceed all my expectation or will you fall easy pry and become nothing more than a corps? Only time will tell and you and I have got plenty" the man gave way to another evil chuckle. Just as the man finished he sensed his second in command appear next to him holding what appeared to be another child "Orochimaru-sama, I have the other one, but he died at child birth" his second in command relayed.

Orochimaru only smiled as his tongue snake like in nature unraveled it self from his mouth to lick his lips "The child still has the cells of a non human in him does he not, Kabuto?" "Hai, he does" Kabuto answered as his silver hair draped over his glasses. He too sported a sinister smile. "Then come we take our leave…for now" Orochimaru ordered, and with that both men disappeared from the battle grounds.

It has been four weeks since Konoha was attacked by the demon fox. Four weeks of searching for the only living survivor of the Uzumaki clan. Both Jiraiya and Sarutobi were growing weary and tired. Arashi had told them of his plans before he went to wage war against the Kyuubi no Yoko, and like the father figures they were they protested. Unfortunately for them Arashi left anyway and in truth they saw no other way to stop the carnage the fox brought to their land. Kakashi who was told later that his teacher had a son left the village in search for him with no success what so ever. After two months of searching the council of elder congregated and voted to stop looking for one Uzumaki Naruto. Jiraiya was in an outrage and nearly killed an ANBU that stood in between himself and the council. Sarutobi sighed heavily. The council didn't 'want' Naruto to live, so they concocted a story saying that if he lived he would be a danger to general population for what he harbors with in him. Not to mention that Naruto was also a half demon making him more volatile.

Yes it was a sad day in Konoha. They had lost the last of the Sanin's and they had lost their Hokage's will of fire. That's not to say the Hokage doesn't protect the village but an old man with a broken heart can only do so much. And right now Sarutobi was feeling his age. Life in Konoha moved on…

-------------------------------four years in the Sound Village---------------------------------------

A man with a long white coat, glasses and a clip board was reading the experiment that they have done so far on a particular subject. He seemed to be a doctor of some kind. The chart read.

**Subject**: Uzumaki Naruto

**Experiment**: 11701

**Blood type**: B

**Age**: 4

**Race**: Human Demon Hybrid

**Brain wave activity**: Above normal (Suggests the subject possess above average intelligence…when it suits him.)

**Over all health**: everything seems to be in better than working condition. His muscle structure is denser giving him a more powerful punch, but they weigh less than a regular human's muscle giving him a speedier attack. He has developed faster than normal reflexes. It is believed that his reflexes and muscle structure are actually attributed to his demonic instincts. His hands have developed in to claws giving him sharper than steel cutting tools that can be retracted at will. His fast metabolism keeps him in fit condition and his healing ability is extraordinary, as well as his unfathomable chakra capacity.

**Bloodline Limit(If any)**: **Hiraishin**: Subject has displayed that when in great physical pain can in fact use Haraishin as a means to escape. This came as a shock because we for one thought the Haraishin was actually a jutsu. It is deduced that the subject distorts time by creating a time dilation field with in a 1.2 mile radius for about ten seconds. With this the subject can allocate where it wants to go and simply force to dematerialize and rematerialize at will. During the constitution and reconstitution period the chakra gets passed from one spot to the other, this is what to others appears as a flash. The subject has shown great strain and nearly passing out after attempting this ability more than three times (Note: The subject has tried to run away using this technique. Fortunately we have developed a device in the shape of a collar which prevents the time dilation from occurring.)

**JoutenBoushi**: Subject has also displayed an eye ability. The eyes color change to that of a silver shine color, the iris much like the Sharingan developed a spiked coma like mark near the top left of the slit iris. We are lead to believe that to the user it makes them see everything at a slower rate than usual giving the subject the illusion of faster reflexes. It is believed that like the Sharingan the JoutenBoushi has several levels and even a Mangekyou level, but it is only speculation. Subject has displayed that it can only sustain the eye ability no more than five minutes before he runs out of chakra (Note: That is saying something. We also believe that with proper chakra control he would be able to sustain both the Haraishin and JoutenBoushi longer and effectively combine the two to better the odds of survival.)

The 'good' doctor smirked. Going down a long corridor with doors on each side with a number above a little opening at eye level, the doctor stopped at the one that read 11701. He smirked before he banged the door as hard as he could before speaking.

"11701! Today is your lucky day. Orochimaru-sama has requested your presence. He has ordered that you be placed with his newest creation the gravity seals. You will test these seals as you are the only one with the highest chance for survival…of 20 percent. Should you survive the initial sealing process you will begin your training in to the sounds elite, the sound five. Orochimaru-sama sees greatness in you, don't disappoint. " With that the doctor opened the heavy steel door. The door must have been at least 24 inches thick.

Once fully opened all that was inside was darkness. No visible light could be seen other than the ones in the corridor, but even then they were not powerful enough to shin their rays in small hopes of illuminating the dark void that was the undersized room. Suddenly the figure of a small boy appeared to manifest from the very shadows of the room. The small boy had on what appeared to be rags torn and dirty and bear feet. His skin was the silkiest thing you could ever feel. Yet dirty and full of smudges, the boy looked at the doctors eyes. It was those eyes that always scared the doctor. Those cold sapphire slit eyes. His hair was golden in color too yellow for the sun to be called sunny yellow. His fangs protruded from his mouth only slightly giving him a more feral look. His whisker marks still the same no change they were just there.

Yes, this four year old did indeed frighten the doctor. "I'll escort you to the sealing chamber and prep you for the experiment." The doctor spoke huskily. The boy just nodded as they both moved to their destination. Upon arrival the doctor noticed that his benefactor Orochimaru was just outside the sealing chamber awaiting him with what appeared to be a red headed girl just one or two years older than the boy next to him. The doctor stopped and bowed to Orochimaru and spoke "Orochimaru-sama? Came to see if the subject will live through the process?" "Ku ku ku, yes I have. Also I would like her" Orochimaru pointed to the girl beside him "To undergo the second stage of the cursed seal process as well." "Hai Orochimaru-sama!" the doctor replied.

While the grownups where having their discussion Tayuya the girl with long red flowing hair spoke to the boy in front of her who seemed to be lost in thought. "Hey! Dipstick what's your name?" the boy didn't answer. Tayuya narrowed her eyes and spoke up again "Hey! I said what's your name?" the boy seemed to come out of his daydreaming and look at Tayuya square in the eyes. She froze, never before had Tayuya seen such entrancing eyes. They had such pent up anger and sorrow she nearly wept from the pain held with in them. "Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto" he spoke with a hoarse voice. It took a moment to register to not just Tayuya but everyone in the hall way that the boy had spoken.

It was rare when he spoke to anyone, but when he did it was enough to make the devil shut his trap. Then again everyone he met where people in lab coats' trying to operate on him and find out what makes him tick. For him this was the first time he ever met anyone his own age in two years…since he discovered his bloodline. Tayuya now out of her thoughts spoke up "Names Tayuya, and if you know what's good for ya you'll remember it." The boy looked down to his feet again with a sour look. "What ever." He mumbled. "What was that shit face!" Tayuya responded heatedly. Naruto curved his lips exposing his fangs to her and looked in to her eyes. As he did she noticed that his eyes possessed feral features namely the slit in his eyes. She also seemed fascinated with the whisker marks on his cheeks though she didn't let it show. "You have no idea what I am, pray you never do." He spoke with but a whisper. She was too taken back by this aura that suddenly exuded from him that screamed out for death. She couldn't retaliate to his statement. She knew crossing paths with this kid could be hazardous to her health if she pissed him off. She chose to clamp shut and just made a scowl at the boy. Just because she was a 'little' scared of him didn't mean she had to show it. To be honest with her self this was the first boy that spoke to her and did 'not' see her as a threat to their health.

Orochimaru smirked at the fire in both of them. He knew both Naruto and Tayuya would survive what he had planned for them there was no question about that, for Naruto his experimental gravity seal and for Tayuya an upgrade to her cursed seal to a level 2. He could not resist the urge to laugh, so he did. Oh how he had plans for them for all of the sound five. Tayuya was a great candidate for his personal guard the sound five. He had only gathered four out of five members but Kidomaru fell ill. Since then he's been looking for a replacement and Naruto was the perfect subject. And with Tayuya that made five. All exceptional candidates, all with great potential and fearsome skills the sound five where moments from being born.

"Orochimaru-sama, would you like me to proceed with the gravity seals on Naruto-kun?" a voice emerged behind the doctor that was side by side Naruto. The doctor jumped at the new comer that was behind him. He turned around and sighed in relief. "Kabuto-sama! You startled me!" Kabuto just smiled as he pushed his glasses up to straiten them "Sorry Kitaro-kun, but I was summoned by Orochimaru-sama to take over your duties with Naruto-kun." Kabuto explained. Kitaro nodded to Kabuto and gave him Naruto's files and left to work on another subject.

"Kabuto take your time in printing the seals correctly on Naruto-kun's body. I don't want anything to go wrong." Orochimaru spoke. Kabuto bowed to Orochimaru before he opened he mouth to speak but was interrupted by Naruto who smirked darkly at the irony that was said and narrowed his eyes just a bit. With a dark sarcastic tone he spoke "Humph! like anyone actually cares. I'm just your lab rat Orochi-Teme. Lets' get this over with so I can go back to my cell." For one Tayuya was speechless that 'anyone' let alone a four year old that could speak complete sentences spoke that way to Orochimaru. Kabuto was thinking along the same lines. He has been with Naruto since his birth but he has not been conducting the experiments on him merely check on him for an annually progress report on the boy's abilities. Orochimaru smiled a genuine amused smile. "What if I told you that you would never have to go back to that 'cell' of yours again? That you could be free to go in to the outside world, but the only thing I ever ask of you is your loyalty." Orochimaru was gabling with Naruto.

He knew full well that the boy longed for freedom, but he also knew the boy was stubborn and would say no just to spite him. It was one of the reasons Orochimaru liked Naruto so much. The boy has a will of fire in him. '_Such a pitty that his body is already inhabited, he would have made the finest specimen for my immortality jutsu. At least I have another._" Orochimaru thought. Everyone present in the hall could see how the boy's eyes did a little dance as Orochimaru mentioned the word free. Naruto paused to think. Looking down he seemed to be analytically pondering the pros and cons to the offer. On one hand he would be able to look at the out side world for the first time in his life. On the other he would be under the orders of Orochimaru. If he didn't take the offer he would still get the gravity seal and still be a lab rat. Yup no contest, a life of servitude to Orochimaru doesn't seem too bad, for now at least. Naruto nodded a yes.

Orochimaru smiled a hungry evil smile. With that Naruto and Kabuto stepped in to the room to begin the sealing process.

Screams of pain could be heard through out the compound. Tayuya went pale and felt sorry for the boy. Suffering, relentless agony was all that was heard through the walls just endless screams of torture.


End file.
